L'esprit d'équipe
by Philadora
Summary: Que seriez-vous prêt à faire par esprit d'équipe ? Pour quelqu'un avec qui vous ne partagez aucun lien par le sang ni sur le papier mais que vous considérez comme faisant partie de votre famille ? EPILOGUE POSTE
1. Chapter 1

N.B. : Juste une petite remarque, malgré les mots employés et sans doute les apparences, je n'ai absolument aucun grief contre aucune discipline du corps médical. Ceci est juste le point de vue d'Olivia tel que je le conçois si la situation décrite dans cette histoire se produisait.

* * *

- Comment va-t-il ? demanda la voix inquiète d'Olivia Dunham au médecin qui se tenait devant elle.

- Physiquement, il est indemne. Juste déshydraté et quelques lésions superficielles. Je dirais même qu'au vu du traitement qu'il a subi, il s'en sort très bien, répondit le Dr Shaw.

- Mais ?

Dans son métier et à plus forte raison depuis qu'elle travaillait à la division Fringe, elle savait qu'il y avait toujours un « mais ».

- Mais mentalement, il est… brisé, si je puis dire. Ce n'est pas le terme médical approprié, mais quand je l'observe, c'est le mot qui me vient.

- Brisé ? répéta-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

- Il a subi un grave traumatisme, je ne sais pas exactement…

- Est-ce que je peux le voir ? le coupa-t-elle, cédant au besoin qui la tenaillait depuis qu'elle avait appris qu'on l'avait retrouvé.

- Pas pour l'instant. Il est préférable qu'il se repose. Nous n'autorisons que la famille proche à le voir.

Encore une règle idiote. Qui avait décidé qu'il fallait avoir un lien par le sang ou sur le papier pour faire partie de la famille proche ?

- Quand sortira-t-il ? demanda-t-elle.

- Agent Dunham, je ne suis pas sûr que vous compreniez la situation. M. Bishop a visiblement subi un grave traumatisme moral. Nous ne sommes pas parvenus à déterminer…

- Je n'ai pas pour habitude de tourner autour du pot, Dr Shaw. Dites-moi ce que vous avez à dire sans me ménager, dit-elle, impatiente.

- Bien. Je vais être direct dans ce cas. M. Bishop est sujet à un stress post-traumatique aggravé et si nous ne sommes pas en mesure de déterminer ce qui l'a mis dans cet état, c'est parce qu'il n'a pas prononcé un seul mot depuis son arrivée. (Il fit une pause, laissant la jeune femme digérer l'information) Il est complètement apathique. Il reste debout face à la fenêtre pendant des heures sans bouger, sans parler. Il ne mange pas, ne boit pas, ne dort pas. Nous sommes obligés de le perfuser pour ne pas qu'il se déshydrate. Je suis désolé, Agent Dunham.

Olivia observa l'homme en face de lui. La quarantaine, un début de calvitie, des lunettes aux contours invisibles, un air professionnel collé à ses traits froids. Visiblement habitué à annoncer les pires nouvelles aux proches de patients dont on lui confiait la vie et qu'il ne pouvait pas toujours sauver. Combien d'hommes, de femmes et d'enfants avait-il perdus au cours de sa carrière de médecin ? Laissait-il une partie de lui dans chacune des victimes qu'il ne parvenait pas à sauver ? Ou s'était-il constitué une carapace tellement épaisse qu'il ne ressentait plus rien ?

Mais Olivia Dunham ressentait tout. Tout ce bouillon de culture d'émotions tourbillonnant dans sa tête, envahissant son esprit, torturant son cœur. Chaque victime qu'elle perdait provoquait une entaille dans sa chair. Une cicatrice si profonde qu'elle ne s'effaçait jamais totalement. Et qui lui rappelait qu'elle avait échoué. Mais qu'elle devait continuer pour éviter à d'autres de subir le même sort. C'était un poison cruellement douloureux qui la tuait à petit feu et une source d'énergie inépuisable qui la boostait pour la rendre efficace dans son travail. Souffrir pour sauver. Telle était sa vie. Celle qu'elle avait choisie de mener.

Elle regarda distraitement le médecin essuyer ses lunettes sur sa blouse. Elle vit les cernes sous ses yeux et les poches gonflées que constituaient ses paupières. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas dormi ? Peut-être aussi longtemps qu'elle. Quatre jours et quatre nuits qu'elle n'avait pu trouver le repos. Aussi bien physique que mental. Le sommeil l'avait fuie et son esprit avait été tourmenté par des images et des pensées insoutenables. Celles de Peter, affaibli et torturé, ou même mort. Depuis la minute où elle avait appris son enlèvement, elle n'avait eu de cesse de le rechercher. Dépensant sans compter la moindre parcelle d'énergie de son corps, dans l'enquête la plus difficile et la plus douloureuse de son existence après John. Cette fois, il s'agissait de Peter. Et elle refusait de le perdre lui aussi.

Mais ils l'avaient retrouvé. Quand Broyles l'avait appelée pour lui annoncer qu'ils l'avaient récupéré vivant, elle avait senti son cœur et sa respiration reprendre un rythme normal. L'espoir et le soulagement avaient remplacé l'angoisse et l'abattement. Et ce médecin d'allure froide et impassible venait en une seconde de la précipiter dans le gouffre dont elle se croyait libérée. Quel était le prix cette fois ? Combien de larmes et de sang devrait-elle encore verser ? N'avaient-ils donc pas assez coulé ? N'avait-elle pas donné suffisamment de sa personne tout au long de sa vie ? Mais visiblement, le Sort n'était pas encore rassasié et elle devrait verser à la Souffrance une autre rançon de larmes amères.

Tandis que le médecin continuait à énumérer les raisons qui faisaient que Peter n'était plus vraiment Peter, Olivia ne pensa plus qu'à une chose. Elle voulait le voir. Elle devait le voir. Ses pieds avancèrent sans qu'elle se souvienne de leur en avoir donné l'ordre. Elle entendit vaguement la protestation du médecin. Elle l'ignora et fit quelques pas supplémentaires. Elle _le_ vit tout de suite, à travers la paroi vitrée de la chambre d'hôpital. Debout, immobile, face à la fenêtre. Elle ne voyait pas son visage parce qu'il était de dos. Un bras saisit soudain le sien et l'immobilisa dans sa progression. Elle le repoussa avec violence et avança encore. On lui fit barrage. Deux silhouettes masculines dont elle n'enregistra même pas les visages. Elle tenta de passer mais on l'en empêcha. Elle se débattit mais rien n'y fit. Quelqu'un cria, saturant douloureusement son ouïe. Et tandis qu'on la conduisait vers l'extérieur, l'éloignant centimètre par centimètre de Peter, elle réalisa que le son envahissant qui lui vrillait le crâne sortait de sa propre bouche.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, Olivia se trouvait dans la salle de sports des locaux du FBI. En sueur et aveugle à tout ce qui l'entourait, elle frappait sans relâche sur un sac de boxe. Au bout d'un moment, elle estima qu'elle avait évacué assez d'énergie pour faire une pause. A bout de souffle, elle s'assit sur un banc dans le fond de la salle. Fermant les yeux, elle posa un instant ses mains sur son visage. Quand elle les rouvrit, elle découvrit une serviette à quelques centimètres de ses yeux. Elle n'eut pas besoin de lever la tête pour reconnaître le propriétaire de la main aux longs doigts et à la peau sombre.

- Défoulée ? demanda Broyles.

- Pas tout à fait, mais c'est un début, répondit-elle en saisissant la serviette pour éponger son visage.

- Vraiment ? Pourtant, je n'aurais pas aimé être à la place de ce sac, dit-il en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

- Depuis combien de temps…

- Assez longtemps pour savoir que vous aviez besoin d'évacuer après vos prouesses d'il y a quelques heures à l'hôpital.

Elle ouvrit la bouche et le regarda, réalisant enfin que sa perte de contrôle avait pu embarrasser d'autres qu'elle. Bien sûr, Broyles devait avoir eu vent de l'émeute qu'elle avait provoquée face à l'impossibilité de voir Peter.

- Monsieur, je…

- Je sais, Dunham. Depuis combien de temps n'avez-vous pas dormi ?

- Je me suis allongée, ce matin…

- J'ai dit « dormi », Dunham.

Elle se mordit la lèvre et évita son regard.

- Pour votre information, l'incident ne sera pas reporté dans votre dossier. Vos excellents états de service et le stress intense de votre dernière affaire jouent en votre faveur.

- Merci Monsieur. Je suis désolée pour mon comportement.

Il poussa un soupir ennuyé.

- Dunham. Votre réaction d'aujourd'hui est-elle la conséquence au fait que ce soit un membre de votre équipe ou que ce membre soit justement le jeune Bishop ?

- Monsieur, Peter s'est rendu indispensable à notre Division et je…

- Je le sais Dunham. Croyez-moi, je m'en suis rendu compte. Il m'a agréablement surpris.

Olivia afficha un petit sourire. Le premier depuis l'enlèvement de Peter. Broyles était avare de compliments, en général.

- Peter a sans doute fait beaucoup de mauvais choix dans sa vie, mais il a prouvé qu'il était loyal envers la Division. J'ai beaucoup d'estime pour celui qu'il est maintenant, dit-elle.

- Je me fie à votre jugement. Vous avez assez de flair pour ça. Vous faites confiance au jeune Bishop. Et je vous fais confiance.

- Merci Monsieur.

- Cependant, j'aimerais croire que votre attachement à lui n'est que de nature professionnelle, mais avec vos antécédents avec l'Agent Scott, vous comprendrez que je me pose des questions…

- Monsieur, si je tiens beaucoup à lui, il n'est qu'un ami…

- Dunham. Soyez franche. Si ça avait été le Dr Bishop, auriez-vous réagi de la même façon à l'hôpital ?

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour protester. Mais trop de justifications tuaient les justifications, quelles qu'en soient la teneur.

- Message reçu, Monsieur, dit-elle simplement.

- Un message, Dunham ? Quel message ? demanda-t-il, en se levant. Contrairement à l'Agent Scott, Peter Bishop ne fait pas partie du FBI. Si aucune règle ne vient à l'encontre de votre attachement à lui, je ne peux que vous conseiller de garder vos émotions sous contrôle.

Elle le regarda, surprise.

- Oh et Dunham. Rentrez chez vous et reposez-vous. Je ne veux pas vous voir avant lundi. Sauf si je vous appelle. C'est un ordre.

Puis il tourna les talons avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre. Elle laissa échapper un souffle de stupeur. Broyles était décidément plein de surprises, malgré son côté pince-sans-rire. Finalement, elle posa la serviette sur ses épaules et prit la direction des douches au lieu de retourner dépenser son trop-plein d'énergie.

Quand elle rentra chez elle, Rachel préparait à dîner. Quand cette dernière entendit la porte claquer, elle vint immédiatement à sa rencontre.

- Liv. Tu rentres tôt pour une fois.

- Broyles m'a donné le reste de la semaine.

- C'est sans doute un bien pour toi. Tu sembles à bout de force. Tu as mauvaise mine.

- Merci, tu as toujours le mot pour faire plaisir, dit Olivia sans méchanceté.

- Hey, vu que tu n'as pas d'homme dans ta vie en ce moment, il faut bien que quelqu'un se charge de te faire des compliments foireux, plaisanta Rachel.

Mais elle fronça les sourcils quand elle vit une ombre passer sur le visage de sa sœur.

- Pardon, Liv. C'était maladroit de ma part.

- C'est rien, Rach, répondit Olivia en tentant un sourire peu convaincant.

- Qui va s'occuper des recherches en ton absence ? Broyles ?

- Les recherches ? Quelles recherches ?

- Pour Peter, dit Rachel, étonnée de devoir préciser.

Olivia resta une seconde bouche bée.

- Oh, pardon, Rachel. J'ai oublié de te dire qu'on l'a retrouvé vivant ce matin, s'excusa Olivia, dépitée.

- « Oublié » ? Olivia, comment as-tu pu oublier de m'appeler pour me le dire ?

Olivia observa le mélange de colère et de stupéfaction s'exprimer sur le visage de sa sœur. Elle savait que Rachel s'était liée d'amitié avec Peter et avait été très affectée quand elle lui avait annoncé son enlèvement. Elle lui avait promis de la tenir informée dès qu'ils le retrouveraient. Mais le choc qu'elle avait subi à l'hôpital l'avait complètement détournée de cette idée. Décidément, elle manquait à tous ses devoirs.

- Pardon, Rachel.

En entendant les excuses et le ton accablé de sa sœur aînée, Rachel chassa sa colère. Elle la connaissait assez pour savoir que ces quatre derniers jours avaient été éprouvants. Et à plus forte raison puisqu'elles vivaient sous le même toit. Et pourtant elles ne s'étaient guère croisées. Ce qui en soi était la preuve de l'investissement au-delà des limites humaines que s'imposait Olivia. Elle n'était rentrée chaque soir –ou plutôt chaque nuit– que pour prendre une douche, se changer et s'allonger quelques heures. Rachel ne pouvait même pas mettre le mot « repos » sur la mascarade torturée de sa sœur quand elle se couchait dans son lit. A plusieurs reprises, elle avait été réveillée par les cris déchirants de son aînée. Les deux premières fois, elle s'était levée dans l'espoir de lui apporter un peu de réconfort. Mais elle avait fini par abandonner, car sa sœur ne lui en laissait même pas l'opportunité. Dès qu'Olivia était éveillée, elle se levait immédiatement et quittait l'appartement sans un mot. Se contentant ensuite de subir ses réveils agités, Rachel n'avait pu que regretter le mutisme obstiné dont elle faisait preuve. Mais telle était son aînée. Elle soupira.

- Ce n'est rien, Liv. Comment va-t-il ? Est-ce que tu l'as vu ?

- Non, ils ne m'ont pas autorisée à le voir. Il est vivant mais… tu sais comment sont les médecins avec leur baratin…

- Liv, dis-moi.

- Rach, il est complètement amorphe. Il ne bouge plus, ne s'alimente plus, ne parle plus et ne réagit même plus à son environnement. Il reste debout devant la fenêtre sans esquisser le moindre geste pendant des heures.

Il y avait tant de désespoir dans la voix de sœur que Rachel posa ses mains sur ses joues pour tenter de la calmer.

- Liv, l'essentiel est qu'il soit vivant. Tout ira bien.

- Bien ? Rach, il n'a pas plus de réaction qu'un légume.

- Liv, regarde-moi. Quand tu as eu ton accident de voiture, on m'a dit la même chose pour toi. Ils ont failli te débrancher car ils t'avaient déclarée cérébralement morte. Mais tu es là, devant moi. Bien vivante. Peter est fort. Il s'en remettra. Je suis sûre qu'il s'en remettra.

- Puisses-tu dire vrai.

Rachel lui adressa un petit sourire encourageant avant de la serrer brièvement dans ses bras.

- Allez, viens grignoter un morceau. Depuis combien de temps n'as-tu pas mangé ? questionna Rachel.

- Les liquides, ça compte ?

- Non.

- Alors, tu ne veux pas savoir.

- Oui, je suppose que tu as raison, soupira Rachel. Allez, viens, je ne te lâcherai pas tant que tu n'auras pas mangé quelque chose.

Olivia suivit alors sa sœur, sachant effectivement à quel point elle pouvait se montrer têtue. Elle n'avait pas faim mais se força à avaler une quantité de nourriture suffisante pour contenter Rachel. Puis, malgré l'heure précoce, elle annonça qu'elle allait se coucher pour essayer de se reposer. Sa sœur cadette la regarda sortir de la cuisine sans un mot, espérant silencieusement que ses cauchemars ne viendraient pas la troubler cette fois.

Quelques heures plus tard, après avoir changé maintes fois de position, elle avait fini par sombrer dans un sommeil agité. Mais le souhait muet de Rachel ne fut pas exaucé et le rêve qui la hantait depuis quatre nuits lui revint intact. Il commençait toujours de la même façon. Elle voyait Peter devant elle. Aussi réel que possible. Et puis ses contours se fanaient, perdaient doucement toute consistance matérielle. Il disparaissait à vue d'œil, s'évanouissant jusqu'à devenir transparent. Un fantôme tel qu'on se les imagine dans les histoires pour faire peur. Ensuite, elle courait vers lui mais il était trop tard. Il était toujours trop tard quand elle arrivait enfin à l'endroit où il se tenait un instant plus tôt. Et elle le cherchait des yeux en vain. Elle l'appelait, criait son nom, mais personne ne lui répondait. Et enfin les images lui apparaissaient. Comme une séance au cinéma. Un écran blanc chargé de visions torturées de Peter à l'agonie. Cela lui était insoutenable et pourtant elle ne parvenait pas à en détacher les yeux. Et finalement le cauchemar s'achevait toujours de la même façon. Il l'appelait elle, prononçait son nom dans un râle douloureux. _Olivia. Olivia. _Et elle se réveillait en sursaut, paniquée et trempée de sueur.

Quand elle hurla, Rachel qui regardait la télé, se leva d'un bond et se précipita dans la chambre de sa sœur. Olivia était déjà debout et s'habillait à la hâte.

- Liv, est-ce ça va ?

Mais elle était trop fébrile pour répondre et continuait à passer ses vêtements.

- C'est encore ce cauchemar ?

Olivia se figea un instant mais se reprit et commença à lacer ses chaussures de sport. Rachel avait donc compris ce qui empoisonnait son sommeil. Elle ne lui avait pourtant rien dit à ce sujet.

- Liv, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Ne me dis pas que tu vas aller courir ? Il est presque minuit !

Mais les deux sœurs savaient que cette question était purement rhétorique. Aussi Olivia ne prit même pas la peine d'y répondre. Quand elle passa devant sa sœur cadette, celle-ci posa une main sur son bras. Elle s'immobilisa une seconde, bien que ce geste fût trop léger pour l'y contraindre.

- Moi qui pensais qu'il cesserait maintenant qu'on l'avait retrouvé.

- Moi aussi, se contenta de répondre Olivia sans regarder sa sœur.

Puis elle sortit de la chambre sous le regard déchiré et impuissant de Rachel, tandis que le bras de celle-ci revenait doucement le long de son corps.

Olivia se mit à courir sans but, dans la fraîcheur et le silence de la nuit. Pendant longtemps, elle poussa ses muscles à avancer sans répit jusqu'à ce qu'elle les sente protester de douleur. Elle espérait ainsi expulser la plus infime parcelle du sentiment d'angoisse qui l'avait étreinte durant son sommeil. Chaque goutte de sueur qui perlait lui donnait l'impression de chasser les éléments toxiques que ce cauchemar ne manquait jamais de faire couler dans ses veines. Les sensations de manquer d'air, d'étouffer de douleur, de mourir d'impuissance, de se laisser submerger par la peur. Voilà ce qu'elle voulait évacuer de son système en poussant à bout les limites de son organisme. Un esprit sain dans un corps sain. Epuiser son corps pour épuiser ses tourments. Mais elle finit par admettre que cette bataille était perdue. Son corps criait grâce mais sa tête demeurait torturée. Alors elle arrêta de fuir et s'assit sur un banc proche, à bout de souffle. Elle reconnut soudain l'endroit près de l'étang, où elle avait eu cette conversation avec Peter au sujet de leur première affaire ensemble. Le Sort avait voulu qu'elle atterrisse ici. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, un rire de démente s'échappa de sa bouche, mais se transforma rapidement en sanglots anarchiques et oppressants. En un geste vain pour se maîtriser, elle ramena ses jambes sur sa poitrine et les entoura de ses bras, la tête enfouie dans ses genoux. Mais au lieu de se contenir, elle lâcha prise. Alors dans la nuit froide et impassible, elle versa son tribut de larmes douloureuses à la Souffrance. Sans chercher à les réprimer, ni se soucier d'être surprise dans ce dégradant état de faiblesse qu'elle répugnait tant à s'abandonner.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Ouf, il était temps... désolée, je suis pas mal occupée en ce moment... et je ne réalisais pas que j'avais posté le chapitre 1 il y a si longtemps...

merci a saraweir pour son enthousiasme... lol ;)

N.B. : Juste une petite remarque, malgré les mots employés et sans doute les apparences, je n'ai absolument aucun grief contre aucune discipline du corps médical. Ceci est juste le point de vue d'Olivia tel que je le conçois si la situation décrite dans cette histoire se produisait.

* * *

Olivia passa deux jours interminables. On lui refusait l'accès à l'hôpital. De toute façon, Broyles avait été clair quand il l'avait appelée. Après l'esclandre qu'elle avait fait, il n'était pas question qu'elle s'y montre sans autorisation. Perdre le contrôle d'elle-même comme elle l'avait fait, lui était déjà difficile à digérer. Mais savoir qu'elle avait attiré une attention non désirée sur son supérieur et la Division Fringe suffisait à la maintenir à distance. Pourtant, Olivia Dunham n'avait pas peur de ruer dans les brancards quand il le fallait. Elle l'avait déjà prouvé par le passé. Mais l'enjeu était trop grand cette fois. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de mettre en balance tout ce qu'ils avaient investi et parfois sacrifié dans le cadre du Projet. Même pour Peter. Aussi pénible que cela lui était. Du moins essayait-elle de s'en convaincre. Car la barrière entre le raisonnable et le geste inconsidéré se réduisait comme peau de chagrin.

Olivia dut se contenter des nouvelles que lui donnait Astrid, qu'elle tenait elle-même de Walter. Il était le seul, autorisé à approcher son fils. Mais on ne lui annonçait aucun changement dans le comportement de Peter. Et elle ne supportait plus son impuissance et son inactivité. Elle se disait qu'elle allait devenir aussi hyperactive que Peter était apathique. Elle faisait des recherches sur les troubles post-traumatiques, quand elle ne dépensait pas son trop-plein d'impuissance frustrée en faisant du sport. Elle sortait des heures durant, sans but, quand elle ne supportait plus de rester cloîtrée chez elle. Son sommeil ne s'était guère amélioré, toujours aussi rare et torturé.

Mais dans le calvaire qu'elle vivait, Broyles lui donna une infime porte de sortie et elle s'y engouffra sans hésitation. Avec son appui et si elle promettait de contrôler ses humeurs, on lui permettait d'assister aux séances de Peter avec un psychologue. En arrière-plan du moins, de l'autre côté du miroir. Elle pouvait voir sans être vue. Mais c'était un début qu'elle acceptait volontiers.

C'est ainsi qu'elle entra dans cette salle d'observation froide et sombre. Le docteur Shaw et l'Agent Broyles ne tardèrent pas à la rejoindre. Elle leva les yeux vers le médecin et nota le bleu à son visage. En était-elle responsable ? Elle ne s'en souvenait pas. Mais dans la précipitation du moment, il se pouvait que son coude ait malencontreusement touché l'homme à la joue. Quand ses yeux croisèrent le regard méprisant du médecin, elle comprit qu'elle avait vu juste. Si honteuse fut-elle de sa perte de contrôle, elle ne parvint pas à ressentir une once de remords pour ce geste involontaire.

- Agent Dunham, croyez bien que si cela ne tenait qu'à moi, vous ne seriez pas là. Mais visiblement, vous savez tirer sur les bonnes ficelles. Aussi je vous demanderai de garder au placard vos humeurs… débordantes, dirons-nous, dit le médecin d'un ton glacial en guise de bienvenue.

- Docteur Shaw, croyez bien que si cela ne tenait qu'à moi, nous ne serions pas là, ni vous ni moi. Et nous ne nous serions jamais rencontrés, ce qui visiblement, nous aurait convenus à tous deux.

Un regard d'avertissement de Broyles suffit à la remettre sur le chemin de la diplomatie.

- Cependant, puisque nous n'y pouvons rien, je vous promets de contrôler tout… débordement de ma part et vous présente mes plus plates excuses pour ma conduite inconsidérée, répondit-elle sur le même ton.

Le médecin la jaugea pendant quelques secondes, évaluant sans aucun doute la sincérité de ses excuses. Olivia afficha l'air le plus naturel et professionnel qu'elle put. Visiblement satisfait, il commença alors à expliquer ce qui allait suivre.

- Bien, l'Agent Broyles est déjà au courant, mais je vais reprendre depuis le début pour vous, Agent Dunham. Ceci est la troisième séance de M. Bishop.

- A-t-il parlé depuis la dernière fois ? demanda Olivia, fissurant le masque d'impassibilité qu'elle tentait de maintenir.

- Non, répondit le Dr Shaw. Je ne sais pas ce qui vous a été transmis comme informations, mais l'état de M. Bishop n'a pas changé. Nous le maintenons toujours sous perfusion pour l'alimenter.

- Et vos séances ? Ont-elles donné des résultats ?

- Rien de très net, mais nous avons bon espoir. Le Dr Grant est l'un des meilleurs psychologues de cet Etat et l'un des plus prisés. Vous devriez être reconnaissante qu'il prenne le temps de traiter un cas aussi banal que celui de votre collègue.

Olivia ouvrit la bouche, sentant déjà toute résolution de diplomatie s'envoler. A cet instant, la porte s'ouvrit. Un aide-soignant entra en poussant un fauteuil roulant sur lequel Peter était assis. Il avait les bras croisés sur ses cuisses. Son regard était fixe et ses yeux semblaient vides. « Comme morts », pensa-t-elle, horrifiée. La vision de Peter réduit à cet état légumineux lui causa un choc violent. Involontairement, ses pieds la firent s'approcher de la glace sans tain. Elle l'observa sans pouvoir décrocher son regard de lui tandis qu'on le conduisait au centre de la pièce. Sa tête ballota légèrement quand le fauteuil fut placé face à la table. Elle connaissait l'état de Peter. Mais elle n'était pas préparée à _ça_. Elle sentit les signes caractéristiques de la montée des larmes. Un étau dans la poitrine, une boule dans la gorge, les yeux qui piquent. Mais ce n'était pas l'heure ni l'endroit. Faisant appel à toute sa volonté, elle parvint à contenir ses larmes.

- En quoi consistent vos méthodes ? demanda Olivia, d'un ton qu'elle voulut neutre.

Elle était toujours face à la vitre et sentit le Dr Shaw se poster près d'elle, en gardant néanmoins une distance raisonnable.

- Constatez par vous-même. Voilà justement le Dr Grant.

Un homme grand, pourvu de fines lunettes et d'une barbe aussi blanche que ses cheveux entra dans la pièce.

- M. Bishop. Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ? dit le Dr Grant.

Peter n'eut aucune réaction et continua à fixer le mur face à lui sans le voir.

- Bien, voyons vos pupilles.

Ce disant, il fit le tour de la table et sortit un stylo-lampe de la poche de sa chemise. Il se pencha vers le jeune Bishop et d'une main, écarta les paupières d'un œil en dirigeant le faisceau lumineux vers la pupille. Il répéta l'opération avec l'autre œil avant de finalement se relever.

- Bien. Bien, dit-il en rangeant son gadget. Voyons. Aujourd'hui, nous allons essayer quelque chose de différent. J'ai parlé à votre père, vous savez. C'est un homme fascinant. Fascinant. Je me ferais un plaisir de le prendre en consultation s'il me le demandait. Son cerveau regorge de connexions et regroupements d'idées tout à fait fascinants. (Olivia se jura que s'il répétait le mot « fascinant » encore une fois, elle ne répondait plus d'elle-même.) Mais pardonnez-moi, je m'égare. Revenons à nos moutons. J'ai donc parlé à votre père et il m'a dit que vous jouiez du piano. C'est pourquoi j'ai amené avec moi un CD de musique classique. J'aimerais que vous écoutiez attentivement. Si l'un de ces morceaux vous évoque quelque chose, je veux que vous réagissiez, M. Bishop. Un froncement de sourcils, un clignement de paupière, une main qui se lève, un mot peut-être. Peu importe la réaction, l'important est qu'il y en ait une, vous pouvez faire ça pour moi ?

Il patienta comme s'il s'attendait à une réponse. Mais quand rien ne vint, il finit par démarrer un petit appareil qu'il posa sur la table. De la musique classique se diffusa dans la pièce. Le Dr Grant prit alors un siège et s'assit en face de Peter, observant chacune de ses réactions. Ou du moins, observant s'il y en avait.

Olivia contemplait incrédule, la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. C'était donc ça le psychologue le plus prisé de l'Etat ? Faire écouter à Peter de la musique classique pour le faire réagir ? Elle croyait rêver ! En tâchant de garder un ton calme mais sans tourner la tête, elle s'adressa au Dr Shaw.

- Que fait-il ?

- Le Dr Grant essaie, avec une inventivité que je qualifierais de remarquable, des méthodes pour faire réagir le patient. Il utilise des stimuli liés à son vécu, tel que des morceaux de piano dans le cas de M. Bishop.

L'admiration flagrante dégoulinait de la voix du Dr Shaw. Visiblement, le Dr Grant était le George Clooney du corps médical. Une vraie star du domaine parapsychologique. Olivia se sentit remplie de dégoût et de rage devant cette mascarade inutile. Car Peter ne réagissait toujours pas et même pour une ignorante en la matière comme elle, il était évident qu'il fallait plus que ça pour obtenir des résultats. Tentant de maîtriser ses humeurs, elle poursuivit la discussion.

- J'ai lu beaucoup de choses sur les troubles post-traumatiques, Dr Shaw. L'apathie est une réaction naturelle de défense à un choc violent. Il existe des méthodes plus conventionnelles pour traiter ce genre de réaction. Pourquoi le Dr Grant ne les emploie-t-il pas ?

- Agent Dunham, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, vous n'êtes pas qualifiée pour pouvoir vous permettre de juger les méthodes employées par le Dr Grant. Il ne suffit pas de lire des articles sur Internet pour devenir un expert. Revenez avec un doctorat en poche et nous pourrons en reparler.

- Dr Shaw, avec tout le respect que je vous dois… commença Olivia, à bout de patience.

- Dunham, intervint Broyles derrière elle.

Elle sursauta imperceptiblement. Elle en avait oublié sa présence. Elle prit sur elle pour ne pas dire des choses qu'elle pourrait regretter. Ou plutôt qu'on pourrait lui reprocher, car elle ne risquait pas d'avoir des scrupules à dire franchement à ce médecin ce qu'elle pensait de lui.

- Excusez la…fougue de l'Agent Dunham, Dr Shaw. La dernière affaire sur laquelle elle travaillait concernait justement son partenaire M. Bishop et a été particulièrement éprouvante et épuisante. Je pense que l'Agent Dunham voudrait juste en savoir un peu plus sur l'état de M. Bishop et sur les raisons qui ont poussé le Dr Grant à choisir des méthodes aussi… inventives. N'est-ce pas, Agent Dunham ?

- Tout à fait, Monsieur.

Le changement d'attitude du Dr Shaw fut tellement évident qu'il en parut palpable. N'était-il donc hostile qu'à elle ? En plus d'être arrogant, était-il misogyne ? se demanda Olivia.

- Oh oui, oui, je comprends. Comme vous l'avez dit, Agent Dunham, l'état d'apathie de M. Bishop est le résultat d'un choc violent. Son cerveau fait un blocage, en quelque sorte. C'est une défense naturelle pour se préserver d'émotions trop agressives. Ca, visiblement, vous l'aviez compris. Mais ce que vous ne savez peut-être pas, c'est la condition dans laquelle le patient se trouve. Le Dr Grant, et je suis d'accord avec lui, pense que M. Bishop est prisonnier de son propre corps.

Olivia se tourna enfin vers lui, bouche bée. La stupeur se lisait sur ses traits. Le Dr Shaw sembla se délecter de l'effet qu'il avait provoqué chez la jeune femme. Alors qu'elle ne croyait pas ça possible, elle le méprisa encore plus.

- Que voulez-vous dire par « prisonnier de son propre corps » ? demanda-t-elle, tentant de se maîtriser.

- Nous pensons que le patient a subi un traumatisme si intense que son cerveau a érigé un mur de protection pour se défendre contre les agressions émotionnelles auxquelles il était soumis. Un bouclier derrière lequel il a enfoui son esprit… ou sa… conscience afin de ne plus être sujet aux douleurs et souffrances qu'on lui imposait.

- Vous voulez dire qu'il a provoqué cet état pour ne plus subir de torture ?

- Oui, nous le pensons. Ce n'est pas volontaire, c'est un réflexe naturel. Nous n'en connaissons pas encore très bien les mécanismes et ce serait assez complexe de vous expliquer la définition scientifique. Aussi me permettrais-je d'utiliser une image pour vous expliquer. Le patient a subi un choc si intense qu'il a barricadé son esprit dans un endroit clos de son cerveau et cet endroit est si hermétiquement fermé que lui-même n'en trouve pas la sortie. Il est désormais prisonnier de l'abri qu'il s'est lui-même bâti et sa conscience essaie désespérément de trouver un moyen de se libérer.

- Etes-vous en train de me dire que sous cette apparence amorphe, Peter est conscient de ce qui l'entoure mais qu'il ne peut pas réagir ni communiquer ?

- Oui, Agent Dunham. C'est exactement ce que je dis. C'est un sort que je ne souhaite à personne, dit-il d'un ton sérieux qui ne sonnait pas faux pour la première fois depuis qu'elle lui parlait.

Elle prit quelques instants pour digérer l'information. C'était encore pire que ce qu'elle pensait. Elle avait espéré qu'au moins Peter ne souffrait pas. Qu'y avait-il de plus horrible que d'être prisonnier de soi-même ? Elle l'observa quelques secondes, avalant difficilement sa salive.

- Et quels sont les moyens de l'aider ? demanda-t-elle avec difficulté.

- En utilisant toute sorte de stimuli.

- Des stimuli ?

- Oui, comme des sons, des images, des odeurs. Le cerveau est un organe très complexe. Nous n'en connaissons pas encore tous les mystères. Mais c'est un outil très sophistiqué. Il peut défaire ce qu'il a fait et prévoit toujours une porte de sortie.

- Pardon ?

- Je veux dire par là que s'il a voulu se protéger en se barricadant, il a quand même pris soin de laisser une clé à l'extérieur avant de s'enfermer. Notre travail consiste à trouver quelle est cette clé. Malheureusement, aucun mode d'emploi n'est livré avec le cerveau. Chaque individu est différent et peut créer une clé unique. Voilà pourquoi le Dr Grant expérimente avec des moyens liés au vécu du patient. D'ailleurs tout ce que vous pourrez nous apprendre sur lui, nous sera utile. Ses goûts, son vécu, ses habitudes…

Mais Olivia n'écoutait plus, complètement absorbée à la contemplation de son partenaire toujours immobile. Elle oscillait entre la panique et le soulagement. Il y avait un espoir mais il était infime. Peter était toujours Peter, mais il fallait le retrouver. Il y avait une porte fermée de l'intérieur, mais il existait une clé pour l'ouvrir. Pourquoi y avait-il toujours un « mais » à tout ? Elle détesta soudain ce mot aussi fort qu'il était humainement possible de le faire. Elle observait toujours Peter, que la musique laissait totalement indifférent. Un nouveau morceau débuta. Combien allait-il en passer avant de se rendre compte que ça ne fonctionnait pas ? Et soudain quelque chose l'interpella. Peter n'avait pas bougé pourtant. Une bribe de souvenir traversa son esprit, aussi fugace qu'un courant d'air. Alors elle comprit. C'était le morceau choisi qui l'avait éveillé. Même pour une profane en musique classique comme elle, elle reconnut un air de Bach. Un léger sourire étira ses lèvres tandis qu'elle laissait le souvenir passer devant ses yeux.

_Ils venaient de mener à bien une enquête. _

_- Dunham. Une requête ? demanda Peter, assis au piano du laboratoire._

_Elle s'approcha de l'instrument et proposa l'un des plus prestigieux musiciens de classique qu'elle connaissait._

_- Et pourquoi pas du Bach ?_

_- Bach ? répéta-t-il d'un ton ironique. Non, ce dont vous avez besoin, c'est un peu de jazz._

_Et ses mains se mirent à danser une chorégraphie compliquée sur les touches du piano tandis qu'une douce mélodie venait chatouiller agréablement son ouïe. Elle posa ses avant-bras sur l'instrument et observa avec admiration, l'incontestable talent de Peter en tant que pianiste, un sourire conquis sur les lèvres._

- Du jazz, dit-elle sans s'en rendre compte.

- Pardon ? demanda le Dr Shaw.

- Du jazz, vous devriez essayer avec du jazz.

- Bien, soit. J'en prends note, Agent Dunham.

- Est-ce que je peux le voir ? Même un court instant.

A voir la tête ostensiblement désapprobatrice que fit le Dr Shaw, il était évident qu'il allait refuser.

- Je ne dérange jamais le Dr Grant lors de ses consultations.

Au moment même où il prononçait ces mots, le Dr Grant se levait de son siège et faisait un signe au miroir sans tain. Le Dr Shaw comprit qu'il souhaitait l'entretenir d'un sujet. Ils se retrouvèrent dans le couloir.

Olivia trépignait tandis qu'ils discutaient. Elle fit de nombreux allers-retours entre la porte et la fenêtre d'observation. Peter ne bougeait toujours pas tandis que Broyles observait le manège de son Agent d'un œil paternel. Au bout d'un moment, il intervint.

- Dunham.

Elle se tourna vers lui. Encore une fois, elle l'avait presque oublié.

- Restez là, je vais voir ce qui se passe.

- Merci, Monsieur, répondit-elle en hochant la tête.

Il quitta la pièce et referma la porte. Elle le suivit des yeux. Puis son regard se posa sur l'interrupteur. Une idée lui vint en tête. Si elle allumait la lumière, Peter pourrait la voir aussi bien qu'elle le voyait. Elle n'hésita qu'une seconde et actionna l'interrupteur avant de se replacer devant la vitre. Mais il ne bougea pas, n'esquissa pas le moindre mouvement. « A quoi t'attendais-tu, Olivia ? Un miracle ? », pensa-t-elle amèrement. Elle posa ses mains sur la vitre et avança son visage jusqu'à la toucher du front.

- Peter. Peter, regarde-moi. C'est Olivia. Peter.

Il ne bougea toujours pas. Elle réalisa soudain qu'il ne l'entendait pas. Peut-être que s'il entendait sa voix… Elle chercha des yeux l'interphone, s'y précipita et l'alluma.

- Peter, c'est Olivia. Je suis là, regarde-moi. Peter, réagis. Je sais que tu peux m'entendre. Fais-moi un signe.

Toujours rien.

- Peter, écoute-moi. Tu as toujours été là quand je rencontrais des difficultés. Aujourd'hui, la situation est inversée. Et je veux que tu saches que je suis là. Mais je ne peux pas t'approcher. Ils ne me laissent pas faire et je…

Elle s'interrompit. Elle eut l'impression fugitive qu'il avait bougé.

- Peter, je suis là, tourne-toi, je suis là. Je ne peux pas venir, mais je suis là.

Inconsciemment, elle frappa contre la paroi vitrée avec la paume de sa main. Et enfin, il bougea. Lentement, il tourna la tête vers elle et ses yeux vides se remplirent d'une lueur de vie. Elle eut soudain la certitude qu'il la voyait. Elle s'accorda alors le premier vrai sourire depuis son enlèvement_. Il avait bougé._ Mais tout bascula lorsque les deux médecins revinrent chacun à leur place.

- M. Bishop, vous m'entendez ? demanda le Dr Grant en avançant vers Peter, de l'autre côté.

- Mais qu'est-ce que… s'étonna le Dr Shaw en entrant dans la salle d'observation, suivi de Broyles.

Shaw éteignit aussitôt la lumière et se tourna vers Olivia.

- Eloignez-vous de cet interphone… qu'avez-vous…

Mais il s'interrompit quand il vit son confrère examiner le jeune Bishop.

- C'est incroyable ! Il a réussi ! Le Dr Grant est vraiment un génie ! s'exclama le Dr Shaw en se postant devant la vitre.

Olivia ouvrit la bouche pour protester et expliquer ce qu'il venait de se passer mais elle n'en eut pas le temps. _Olivia. Olivia. _Elle se tourna vers Peter. Un appel au secours. Telle fut la première impression quand elle entendit la voix de Peter prononcer son prénom dans sa tête. Mais elle réalisa rapidement que ce n'était que les réminiscences de son cauchemar qui avaient refait surface. Elle observa ses yeux, son regard. _Olivia,_ _je suis là_, _aide-moi_, semblait-il lui dire. Elle savait que la lumière éteinte de son côté, il ne voyait plus que son reflet dans le miroir et pourtant, elle aurait juré qu'il continuait à la fixer. Mais une seconde plus tard, il reprenait lentement sa position initiale et retrouvait un regard vide. Et pourtant elle était convaincue qu'il avait réagi à elle_. A elle_.

- Laissez-moi lui parler, dit-elle soudain.

- C'est impossible, Agent Dunham. Surtout maintenant que le Dr Grant commence à obtenir des résultats.

- Pourquoi pas ? demanda-t-elle en tâchant de garder son calme.

- Il faut de la stabilité à M. Bishop. Et il est évident que vous êtes loin d'être stable, Agent Dunham.

- Vous avez dit que vous le stimuliez avec des choses qu'il connaît. Il me connaît. Laissez-moi lui parler.

- Vous êtes trop émotive. Vous pourriez faire plus de mal que de bien.

- C'est moi qui ai provoqué la réaction de Peter. C'est moi qu'il a regardée à travers cette vitre.

- Ridicule ! se moqua-t-il. Et de toute façon, la décision ne m'appartient pas. C'est au Dr Grant de décider. Et croyez bien que je ne manquerai pas de le lui déconseiller.

- Dr Shaw… commença-t-elle en faisant un pas menaçant vers lui.

Il y avait dans ses yeux une flamme meurtrière qui aurait fait fuir les plus courageux des hommes. Et le Dr Shaw n'était pas de ceux-là, aussi fit-il quelques pas en arrière, en laissant une distance de sécurité entre eux et se cachant à moitié derrière Broyles.

- Dunham ! fit la voix de Broyles sur un ton d'avertissement.

- Voilà pourquoi ! Voilà exactement pourquoi il ne faut pas qu'il vous voie. Vous vous laissez dicter votre conduite par vos émotions débordantes. Le patient a besoin d'un environnement équilibré avec des repères et une base solide. Vous êtes aux antipodes de ce dont il a besoin maintenant. A présent, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai des patients à voir.

Il se dirigea vers la porte mais s'arrêta avant de sortir.

- Il va de soi que votre présence n'est plus souhaitée aux séances suivantes, Agent Dunham, dit-il avant de quitter la pièce.

De toute façon, elle ne voulait plus y assister non plus. Là où le Dr Shaw voyait un virtuose du grand art de la psychologie, elle ne voyait qu'un charlatan ridicule exécutant une mascarade affligeante en se cachant derrière un bout de papier insignifiant qu'il osait appeler un diplôme. Ca la rendait malade. Elle reprit sa position derrière la vitre et posa ses yeux bouleversés sur Peter. Broyles vint se poster à côté d'elle. Encore une fois, elle avait oublié sa présence. Décidément, elle perdait la tête à cause de cette histoire.

- Je suis désolée, Monsieur.

- Il me faudra un peu plus que des excuses, cette fois, Dunham.

Le ton n'était ni sec, ni chargé de reproches. A vrai dire, Olivia crut même déceler de la compassion. Mais elle baissa les yeux, ne se sentant pas la force d'affronter le regard de son supérieur. Pas parce qu'elle n'osait pas, mais parce qu'elle n'était pas sûre de maîtriser ses émotions si elle le faisait. Elle s'était assez donnée en spectacle pour se permettre une tournée supplémentaire devant Broyles. Et ce qu'elle avait à lui dire, nécessitait le contrôle de soi pour être crédible.

- Monsieur, je sais ce que j'ai vu. Je sais qu'il _m'a_ vue. Je suis sûre de pouvoir l'aider, mais il faut que je le voie.

Il soupira.

- Monsieur, vous devez me faire confiance. Je comprends que ça puisse paraître dingue mais je le sais. Et ne me dites pas que c'est impossible. Pas après toutes ces affaires liées au Projet, toutes plus bizarres et impossibles, les unes que les autres. Après tout ce qu'on a vu…

- Dunham, l'interrompit-il. Je n'avais pas l'intention de vous contredire. Et si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je vous laisserais aller lui parler sur le champ. Mais il semble que vous ayez la faculté particulière de vous mettre à dos les personnes qui décident des accès.

Elle poussa un soupir à son tour sans relever les yeux.

- Cependant, j'ai plus d'un tour dans mon sac. Je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour que vous puissiez voir le jeune Bishop au plus tôt.

- Merci Monsieur.

Il s'éloigna. Avant d'ouvrir la porte, il se tourna vers elle.

- Dunham. Si je vous obtiens la permission que vous demandez, ne me donnez pas de raison de la regretter ensuite.

- Bien sûr, Monsieur, répondit-elle en lui accordant un regard rapide tandis qu'il sortait.

Puis elle se tourna encore vers la silhouette immobile de celui qu'elle se jura de sauver coûte que coûte. « Fais-moi confiance, Peter. Je trouverai la clé. Je t'en fais la promesse », pensa-t-elle, tandis que les notes de musique résonnaient dans la pièce aux murs aussi froids que les larmes qui coulaient désormais librement sur ses joues.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Je suis désolée d'être aussi lente pour les mises à jour... bien que j'adore écrire, je n'ai vraiment que peu de temps à y consacrer et comme je suis du genre minutieuse, je prends beaucoup de temps à peaufiner mes chapitres... pardon, pardon pour l'attente, j'espère simplement qu'elle en vaut la peine.

merci a saraweir et SweetyLove30 pour leur enthousiasme... c'est vraiment sympa, ça me touche ! ;)

N.B. : Juste une petite remarque, malgré les mots employés et sans doute les apparences, je n'ai absolument aucun grief contre aucune discipline du corps médical. Ceci est juste le point de vue d'Olivia tel que je le conçois si la situation décrite dans cette histoire se produisait.

* * *

Trois autres longues journées étaient passées depuis qu'Olivia avait entraperçu Peter à travers cette vitre. Elle n'avait eu aucune nouvelle de Broyles et n'était informée que par Astrid qui veillait sur Walter, en l'absence de son fils. Elle lui avait dit que les séances suivantes n'avaient rien donné bien que l'on ait autorisé Walter à y participer. Elle ne s'en était pas vraiment étonnée parce qu'elle restait persuadée qu'elle avait un rôle à jouer dans le rétablissement de Peter. Le dernier regard qu'il lui avait lancé restait gravé dans sa mémoire et c'était désormais ces yeux-là qu'elle voyait dans son cauchemar. Mis à part ce détail, ses troubles nocturnes n'avaient vu aucune amélioration et elle devait admettre qu'elle commençait à réagir très mal au manque de sommeil. Mais la dépense physique de ces derniers jours était restée la même. Elle continuait à évacuer sa frustration par le sport, mais veillait à manger un peu plus raisonnablement. Si elle avait besoin de se défouler exagérément, elle ne voulait pas en plus priver son corps en ne se nourrissant pas assez. Ce n'était pas le moment de tomber malade ou de s'épuiser inutilement.

Elle avait opté pour le tapis de course cette fois quand Broyles vint la trouver à la salle de sports. Elle ne courait plus en extérieur, évitant ainsi les mauvaises surprises sur les endroits où ses pieds la menaient de façon inconsciente. Elle faisait de grandes foulées rapides depuis déjà un bon moment, exercice qui demandait une endurance exceptionnelle. Mais elle avait toujours été une grande sportive et pousser ses muscles à bout ne lui faisait pas peur. Elle s'arrêta néanmoins quand elle sentit son corps protester vigoureusement. Elle régla la vitesse pour revenir à un rythme de marche rapide le temps de retrouver son souffle pendant quelques minutes. Puis s'estimant satisfaite, elle arrêta l'appareil et descendit en saisissant la serviette posée sur le côté.

- Comment faites-vous pour tenir encore sur vos jambes après ce que vous demandez comme efforts à votre corps, Dunham ?

- L'entraînement, j'imagine, répondit-elle de façon évasive.

- N'en faites pas trop, je ne voudrais pas à avoir à vous ramasser à la petite cuillère.

- Vous vouliez me voir, Monsieur ? éluda-t-elle.

D'une part, elle n'aimait pas qu'on se soucie d'elle et d'autre part, elle espérait qu'il lui annoncerait les nouvelles qu'elle attendait avec impatience, bien qu'elle n'y crût plus.

- J'ai obtenu l'autorisation que vous demandiez.

- Vraiment ? J'avoue que je ne pensais pas qu'ils accepteraient.

- Visiblement, trois autres séances sans résultat et la pression du Bureau pour qu'ils coopèrent seront venues à bout de leur réticence.

- Quand aura lieu la suivante ?

- Dans deux heures, Dunham.

Elle le regarda, surprise du délai si court.

- Bien, dans ce cas, je vais me changer immédiatement, dit-elle fébrilement en partant déjà.

- Dunham, l'interpella-t-il.

Elle se retourna, devinant qu'il allait lui demander de se maîtriser cette fois.

- Ramenez-le nous.

Elle le regarda, bouche bée.

- Vous n'êtes pas la seule à vouloir que Peter Bishop retrouve ses esprits, Dunham, dit-il d'un ton légèrement amusé. C'est toute la Division Fringe qui est gelée tant qu'il est…absent.

- Je comprends, Monsieur. (Elle hésita une seconde). Merci, Monsieur.

- Pour quoi, Dunham ?

- Pour tout, dit-elle simplement avant de s'élancer vers les douches.

Il observa son départ précipité d'un œil songeur. Puis, il laissa échapper un souffle amusé et secoua la tête avant de sortir à son tour, un sourire en coin sur les lèvres.

Une heure plus tard, elle marchait d'un pas précipité dans les couloirs. Elle reconnut rapidement la silhouette du Dr Shaw. Il la repéra très vite lui aussi et elle ne put retenir un petit sourire moqueur quand elle le vit pousser un long soupir.

- Vous êtes en avance.

- Je sais, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je saurai me tenir en attendant.

- Je l'espère, Agent Dunham. Car cette fois, si cela tourne au vinaigre, n'espérez pas avoir une troisième chance. Et je me fiche que le Président lui-même m'appelle pour me demander de vous donner l'accès à ces séances.

- Rassurez-vous, ce ne sera pas nécessaire, puisque j'ai obtenu ce que je voulais.

- Vous vous imaginez que vous gagnez tout le temps, n'est-ce pas, Agent Dunham ?

- Non, au contraire, Dr Shaw, dit-elle avec une pointe d'amertume. Il m'arrive de perdre. Mais je dois admettre que je suis une mauvaise perdante.

- Ca, c'est indéniable.

- Eh bien, réjouissez-vous. Nous sommes au moins d'accord sur un point.

Il eut un rire bref mais sec.

- Bien, je vais voir si le Dr Grant ne pourrait pas avancer un peu la séance, puisque vous êtes là.

- Vous feriez ça ? demanda-t-elle, étonnée.

- Plus vite elle aura lieu, plus vite vous partirez, dit-il en s'éloignant.

Elle fit une moue à la fois moqueuse et amusée mais elle ne répondit pas. Mieux valait ne pas aggraver la situation.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, on amenait Peter dans son fauteuil. Le Dr Shaw, accompagné du Dr Grant, vint la trouver pour la briefer avant de lui permettre d'entrer.

- Agent Dunham, nous n'avons autorisé cette rencontre que parce que nous pensons qu'une présence amicale et qu'il connaît peut lui être favorable. Mais je vous demanderai de respecter certaines règles.

Elle retint de justesse les pensées acerbes qu'elle sentait pointer dangereusement au bout de ses lèvres. « Dis plutôt que tu n'arrives à rien tout seul et que ton idole est à court d'idées », pensa-t-elle.

- Je vous écoute.

- Parlez-lui calmement. Evoquez des souvenirs ensemble, je parle d'anecdotes heureuses. Evitez les mauvais souvenirs et tout ce qui pourrait provoquer un choc violent. Le but, ici, est de provoquer une réaction chez lui, mais sans le déstabiliser. Laissez vos émotions débordantes de côté. Il n'a pas besoin de ça. Avez-vous bien saisi ce que je viens de vous dire, Agent Dunham ?

Il lui parlait comme à une enfant de 5 ans, pensa-t-elle avec agacement. Elle s'abstint de lui exprimer vertement ce que ses airs supérieurs lui inspiraient et se contenta de hocher la tête docilement.

- Dr Grant, ai-je bien résumé la situation ? Voyez-vous autre chose à ajouter ?

- Non, Dr Shaw. Vous avez parfaitement synthétisé le fond de ma pensée.

Le Dr Shaw afficha un air rayonnant. Olivia retint avec difficulté une grimace de dégoût envers la fierté mal placée de cet homme pathétique, aussi émoustillé qu'un môme le matin de Noël, au simple fait d'être complimenté par son prestigieux confrère. _A vomir_.

- Bien, vous pouvez entrer. Vous avez 15 minutes.

Elle fronça les sourcils et ouvrit la bouche de protestation. Un quart d'heure ? C'est tout ce qu'on lui accordait ? Mais elle prit une grande inspiration pour ne pas céder à la tentation de contester et de risquer de gâcher l'unique chance qu'on lui offrait déjà à contrecœur.

Enfin, elle entra dans la pièce. Peter était toujours dans la même position que la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu. Elle fit taire la douleur qui faisait battre anarchiquement son cœur dans sa poitrine.

- Peter ? dit-elle en s'approchant pour se mettre face à lui. Peter ? C'est moi. Olivia, dit-elle d'une voix douce.

Elle fit encore quelques pas et pouvait désormais voir son visage en entier. Ses traits étaient figés comme un masque sans expression. Elle prit une chaise et la mit non loin de lui avant de s'y asseoir. Si elle tendait le bras de quelques centimètres, elle pouvait aisément le toucher.

- Peter. Sais-tu où tu es ? Tu es à l'hôpital. Tu as été kidnappé il y a une semaine mais nous avons réussi…

Soudain, un grésillement l'interrompit. Elle sursauta. Peter ne bougea pas même un sourcil.

- Agent Dunham, pas de mauvais souvenirs. Son enlèvement n'est pas un évènement positif pour lui, dit la voix du Dr Shaw à travers le microphone de la salle d'observation.

Pinçant les lèvres, elle tourna la tête vers le miroir sans tain. Bien sûr, elle aurait dû se douter qu'il allait l'espionner de l'autre côté. Elle poussa un soupir de frustration avant de reporter son attention sur Peter.

- Peter, je veux que tu saches que tu es en sécurité ici. Que je suis là pour t'aider. Mais il faut que tu m'écoutes. Il faut que tu réagisses.

- Agent Dunham.

Elle sursauta une nouvelle fois et retint un grognement de fureur.

- Parlez-lui de vos souvenirs communs. Faites appel à des moments positifs. Donnez-lui des raisons de revenir vers vous.

Elle se leva rageusement et fit quelques pas en direction du miroir sans tain. Elle s'arrêta à vingt centimètres de son reflet.

- Dr Shaw. Pourriez-vous avoir l'amabilité de ne pas intervenir toutes les trente secondes ? Non, mieux. Serait-ce trop vous demander de quitter la salle d'observation ? demanda-t-elle, du ton le plus diplomate dont elle fut capable en dépit de son agacement.

- Il est hors de question que je quitte cet endroit, Agent Dunham. Contentez-vous d'appliquer les règles que je vous ai données et je n'interviendrai plus.

- Dr Shaw…

- Il ne vous reste que treize minutes, Agent Dunham. Si j'étais vous, je ne gaspillerai pas mon temps en négociations inutiles.

Olivia crispa les mâchoires et serra les poings. Mais malgré le sentiment grandissant d'aversion envers le Dr Shaw –à ce stade, il lui sembla même étonnant qu'elle puisse le détester et le mépriser encore davantage–, elle reconnut qu'il avait raison. Inutile de perdre plus de temps avec lui. L'important était Peter. Elle fit demi-tour et reprit sa place près de lui. Elle se força à respirer calmement pour retrouver un rythme normal. Elle tâcha de mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Evoquer des souvenirs positifs. Des moments qu'ils avaient partagés ensemble.

- Peter, est-ce que tu te souviens de notre première rencontre ? Dans cet hôtel en Iraq ? Est-ce que tu te souviens de la façon dont je t'ai abordé ?

Elle ferma les yeux un instant, en même temps qu'elle laissait la scène défiler dans sa tête. Elle voyait les images comme si elle les regardait sur un écran télé. Comme d'un œil extérieur et impersonnel. _Impersonnel._ Le mot la frappa soudain. Elle s'y prenait mal. Elle n'évoquait que les faits. Sans sentiments, sans émotions. Si elle espérait le voir réagir, elle devait faire mieux que ça. Mais si c'était déjà une épreuve pour elle d'avoir à exprimer des pensées personnelles, ça l'était encore plus sachant qu'elle était épiée sans vergogne par un individu qu'elle exécrait. Mais elle se reprit. Elle le devait à Peter.

- Peter, quand je suis venue te chercher, je ne te connaissais que par ce que j'avais lu sur toi. Un génie instable et impliqué dans des affaires douteuses. Sans aucun doute, un emmerdeur fini, dit-elle avec un petit sourire. Mais j'avais besoin de toi pour accéder à ton père. Pour sauver John.

Elle observa son visage tandis qu'elle parlait. Elle crut apercevoir un vague mouvement de sourcils. Sans parvenir à savoir si elle l'avait imaginé, elle continua.

- J'étais si désespérée que je t'ai fait du chantage. Et tu as marché. Tu m'as suivie à contrecœur. Et puis tu as fini par découvrir le pot-aux-roses. Que je t'avais menti. Que j'avais bluffé pour t'amener à Boston. A revoir ce père que tu avais fui depuis tant d'années.

Un léger mouvement attira son attention sur la main de Peter. Elle baissa les yeux mais il était déjà trop tard. Elle aurait pourtant juré qu'il avait bougé les doigts.

- Et tu ne m'en as même pas voulu. Tu es resté sur des enquêtes toutes plus étranges les unes que les autres mais ton caractère de nomade a refait surface. Tu as essayé de partir et j'ai essayé de te retenir. Parce que j'avais besoin que tu restes pour Walter. Il a besoin de toi, tu sais.

Elle fixait toujours intensément son visage, mais il n'affichait aucune réaction. Elle changea de tactique.

- Est-ce que tu te souviens de cette soirée dans ce bar de Cambridge ? Tu m'as fait des tours de magie et tu as découvert que je savais mémoriser les cartes. Est-ce que tu souviens comme on a ri ce soir-là ? Je n'avais pas passé une soirée aussi agréable depuis la mort de John.

Cette fois, Peter fronça les sourcils de manière plus nette et ses doigts se rétractèrent sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil. Olivia n'avait pas rêvé cette fois. Elle était sûre de l'avoir vu bouger, aussi légers avaient été ses mouvements. Elle tendit la main vers celle de Peter et la saisit dans la sienne. Puis, elle posa de nouveau ses yeux sur son visage.

- Ce soir-là, tu m'as fait oublier combien mon existence était dure et froide. Je ne te l'avais jamais dit, mais tu m'as apporté du réconfort. Un répit dans ma vie. Et je te suis reconnaissante pour ça. En fait, je te suis reconnaissante pour ce que tu apportes à la Division. Même Broyles a conscience de ton importance pour notre équipe. Il me l'a dit tout à l'heure. Et tu sais comme il est avare de compliments, plaisanta-t-elle.

Elle s'arrêta un instant mais Peter n'avait aucune réaction. Dépitée, elle passa à autre chose.

- Est-ce que tu te souviens de ce que j'ai dit à propos de mon beau-père ? Pour le jour de mon anniversaire. Est-ce que tu souviens comme j'étais sur les nerfs, ce jour-là ? A fleur de peau, comme on dit. Et tout au long de cette journée, j'ai été odieuse. Surtout avec toi. Et je m'excuse d'avoir passé ma frustration sur toi.

Les doigts de Peter se resserrèrent sur les siens. Une légère pression, mais elle la sentit instantanément. Elle poursuivit.

- Et toi, tu as été si patient. Et puis tu as fini par me demander une explication. Alors je t'ai raconté comment il se rappelait à moi tous les ans avec une carte. Et tu as encore eu les mots pour me réconforter. Tu as même été jusqu'à passer un accord louche pour m'avoir une information vitale pour l'enquête. Chaque année, ce jour était ma bête noire. Tu l'as rendu plus supportable. Du moins jusqu'à ce que je rentre chez moi. Je l'ai eue cette carte, finalement. En rentrant, glissée sous ma porte, non affranchie. Et je ne l'ai jamais dit. Tu ne l'as jamais su.

Cette fois, la pression de sa main fut plus nette. Il serrait vraiment. Olivia plaça son visage pour faire face à celui de Peter. Elle observa ses yeux. Alors la lueur de vie qu'elle avait vue trois jours plus tôt flamboya dans son regard. Il remua les lèvres. Un geste infime qu'elle remarqua parce qu'elle était proche de lui. Comme s'il essayait de parler. Mais aucun son ne sortait.

A cet instant, deux aides-soignants entrèrent dans la pièce tandis que la voix du Dr Shaw se faisait entendre par l'intermédiaire du microphone.

- Les 15 minutes sont écoulées, Agent Dunham.

Elle tourna la tête, paniquée.

- Non, attendez, il commence à réagir. Laissez-moi un peu plus de temps.

- Je me doutais que vous ne coopériez pas. Messieurs, faites sortir l'Agent Dunham.

- Shaw, attendez, attendez, je vous en supplie.

_Olivia. Olivia._ L'appel au secours de son rêve résonna dans sa tête. Elle regarda Peter tandis que deux paires de mains l'agrippaient déjà aux bras pour l'entraîner vers l'extérieur. _Olivia, aide-moi_, criaient silencieusement ses yeux. Ses lèvres remuaient toujours, imperceptiblement. Elle tenta de déchiffrer ce qu'il essayait de dire. Mais déjà on la soulevait. Sa main resta accrochée un instant à celle de Peter mais elle fut contrainte de lâcher prise quand on l'emmena vers la porte.

- Peter. Peter, tu m'as entendue, n'est-ce pas ? Réagis, s'il te plaît. Montre-leur que je n'ai pas rêvé. Peter ! s'écria-t-elle en luttant pour se dégager de l'emprise des aides-soignants.

Mais il n'esquissa plus un geste et on referma la porte de la salle, tandis que le Dr Shaw venait à sa rencontre. Elle se débattit et parvint à faire lâcher prise aux deux hommes qui la tenaient toujours par les bras.

- Il commençait à réagir ! rugit-elle. Deux minutes. Je ne vous demandais que deux minutes !

- Ridicule ! J'étais là, j'observais tout depuis la salle d'à côté. Et le patient n'a pas bougé.

- Vous étiez trop loin pour vous en apercevoir.

- Vous délirez, Agent Dunham. Vous prenez vos désirs pour la réalité.

Elle fit un pas dans sa direction mais les deux aides-soignants lui bloquèrent le passage. Elle leur adressa un regard furieux.

- Je savais bien que cette séance serait inutile. Mais au moins maintenant nous en sommes sûrs.

- Vous n'êtes qu'un…

- Prenez garde à ce que vous dites, Agent Dunham.

- Allez au diable, Shaw.

- Messieurs, veuillez raccompagner l'Agent Dunham jusqu'à la sortie.

Les deux hommes s'apprêtaient déjà à l'empoigner. Elle esquiva leurs mains.

- Ne me touchez pas ! Et merci, mais je connais le chemin, dit-elle en reculant.

Elle adressa un dernier regard incendiaire au Dr Shaw, puis elle tourna les talons. Ruminant sa colère, elle s'empressa de tourner au bout du couloir pour ne plus être dans leur champ de vision. Alors, elle s'approcha du mur et sans tenir compte des personnes qui l'entouraient, elle frappa le mur des poings à plusieurs reprises. Des passants firent un écart et la regardèrent comme si elle était folle. Puis elle s'adossa au mur et mit ses mains sur son visage.

- Agent Dunham ?

Elle ôta ses mains pour faire face à Walter qui la regardait avec un visage marqué de fatigue et de douleur. Si elle avait vécu un calvaire, elle ne pouvait qu'imaginer ce qu'il avait éprouvé. Ses traits laissaient filtrer ses émotions comme une passoire. Il semblait à bout de force et amaigri. Elle ressentit une vague de compassion mêlée d'un peu de pitié pour cet homme qui semblait aussi démuni qu'un enfant de 5 ans perdu dans un lieu inconnu. A côté de lui se tenait Astrid qui s'occupait de lui comme l'aurait fait Peter s'il avait pu. Elle fut reconnaissante à la jeune femme de montrer un tel dévouement envers Walter et ne put s'empêcher de se demander comment il aurait tenu le coup sans elle.

- Walter. Astrid, dit-elle en guise de salut.

- Agent Dunham, avez-vous vu Peter ? demanda Walter.

- Oui.

- A-t-il réagi ?

Elle sentit l'espoir pointer dans cette question.

- Oui, Walter. Une infime réaction, mais une réaction tout de même. Mais cet enfoiré de Shaw m'a faite sortir avant que j'aie pu obtenir quelque chose de plus franc.

- Qu'a-t-il fait ? demanda-t-il, fébrilement.

- Il a serré ma main. Je l'ai vu froncer les sourcils. Mais c'est surtout son regard qui m'a marquée. Il y a une comme une étincelle dans ses yeux.

- Une étincelle ? Et est-ce que ses pupilles se sont dilatées ou rétractées ?

Elle prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir.

- Elles… elles se sont d'abord dilatées puis rétractées.

- Bien. Excellent, répondit-il.

Il semblait soulagé. Des larmes apparurent au coin de ses yeux tandis qu'il hochait la tête.

- C'est une excellente nouvelle, Agent Dunham. Si ce que vous dites est vrai, alors je pense effectivement que Peter a réagi et qu'il y a un espoir de le sauver.

- Comment, Walter ? Comment peut-on le sauver ?

- Grâce à vous, Agent Dunham. Je pense que vous êtes sa clé, acheva-t-il.

Elle le regarda bouche bée, tandis qu'il serrait brièvement ses bras avant de s'éloigner vers la chambre de son fils. Elle croisa le regard d'Astrid et y lut le reflet de son étonnement, avant que cette dernière ne rejoigne Walter avec un haussement d'épaules impuissant. Si elle était persuadée qu'elle avait un rôle à jouer dans le rétablissement de Peter, elle n'avait jamais imaginé qu'elle puisse en être _la_ solution. Se pouvait-il que Walter ait raison ? Et tandis qu'elle les observait s'éloigner dans le couloir, elle pria pour avoir une nouvelle occasion de revoir Peter, tout en sachant que ses chances frôlaient désormais dangereusement le niveau zéro.

* * *

Un petit mot pour me dire si ça valait la peine d'attendre ? Je vais essayer de ne plus mettre aussi longtemps entre les prochains chapitres... mais j'avoue que l'histoire est plus longue que ce je que j'avais pensé...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Bon, voilà un autre chapitre. J'essaie de raccourcir les délais entre les chapitres. Je vous jure, j'essaie. A part ça, j'espère toujours que l'attente en vaudra la peine. En tout cas, je dois dire que les reviews me motivent à me libérer quelques heures pour continuer, alors merci à saraweir, Lealily et SweetyLove30 pour leurs encouragements ! ;)

N.B. : Juste une petite remarque, malgré les mots employés et sans doute les apparences, je n'ai absolument aucun grief contre aucune discipline du corps médical. Ceci est juste le point de vue d'Olivia tel que je le conçois si la situation décrite dans cette histoire se produisait.

* * *

Olivia n'attendit pas que Broyles vienne la chercher cette fois. Elle alla au devant en le retrouvant dans son bureau. Elle frappa, attendit quelques secondes et entra. Elle le trouva assis à son bureau en train d'examiner des dossiers.

- Dunham ? Que faites-vous là ? Je vous croyais avec le jeune Bishop à cette heure-ci.

- J'en reviens à l'instant, Monsieur. Shaw ne m'a accordé que 15 minutes.

- Je vois. Alors ?

- Il a réagi, Monsieur. Une infime réaction certes mais je l'ai vu bouger. Walter pense que je peux le ramener, dit-elle, d'un ton légèrement fébrile. Encore faut-il qu'on me laisse une nouvelle occasion de le voir.

- Vous avez l'air d'en douter, Dunham…

- Eh bien, je ne suis pas sûre que Shaw me laissera tenter ma chance à nouveau…, dit-elle en se mordant la lèvre.

Broyles soupira et s'appuya au dossier de son fauteuil.

- Je vous écoute. Dites moi ce que je dois savoir, dit-il en pensant qu'il n'allait pas aimer la suite.

Olivia lui expliqua sa rencontre avec Peter. Comment elle l'avait senti réagir. Comment le Dr Shaw l'avait faite sortir de la pièce contre son gré. Comment il disait n'avoir pas vu les mouvements de Peter –elle doutait de sa sincérité sur ce point–. Comment il lui avait fait comprendre qu'il n'autoriserait plus d'autres visites de sa part. Comment Walter avait senti l'espoir renaître quand elle lui avait décrit la réaction qu'elle avait observée chez Peter. Elle se montra parfaitement honnête, sans rien cacher ni embellir.

- Je vois, fit-il quand elle eut terminé son rapport. Vous avez bien fait de venir me voir avant que je ne l'apprenne d'un autre. Nous pourrons ainsi mieux contrôler l'attention particulière dont on nous couvre avec tant de soin, dit-il avec ironie. Je vais faire remonter ce que vous m'avez dit, ainsi nous serons plus crédibles quand le Dr Shaw criera haut et fort que votre intervention n'a servi à rien.

- Merci Monsieur.

- Je ne vous promets rien, Dunham. On nous a dans le collimateur. Je ne peux pas vous garantir d'obtenir une nouvelle entrevue avec Peter Bishop.

- Je comprends, Monsieur. Mais je sais que vous ferez tout ce que vous pourrez.

Elle lui adressa un sourire rapide et fit demi-tour pour sortir.

- Dunham, comment vous sentez-vous ? Vraiment ?

Elle se tourna vers lui et décida d'être franche.

- Je ne pourrai redormir bien que lorsque Peter sera de nouveau parmi nous.

- Oui, j'imagine que vous avez raison, dit-il dans un soupir. Aussi, je ne vous dirai pas d'aller vous reposer. Ça ne servirait à rien sans doute.

- Effectivement Monsieur.

- Très bien, je vous appelle dès que j'ai du nouveau, dit-il en saisissant le combiné de son téléphone.

Elle hocha la tête et sortit sans rien ajouter.

Mais le lendemain alors qu'elle n'avait eu aucune nouvelle, elle comprit que la situation n'avait vu aucune amélioration. Malgré tout le bon vouloir de Broyles, elle savait qu'il ne pouvait pas faire de miracles. Mais alors qu'elle trépignait de frustration et d'impuissance, elle reçut l'appel d'Astrid.

- Agent Dunham, c'est Astrid.

- Bonjour, Astrid, qu'y a-t-il ? demanda Olivia, inquiète au ton employé par la jeune femme.

- C'est Walter. Il…il ne va pas bien.

- Comment ça ?

Il rendait visite à Peter et il s'est passé quelque chose…

- Quoi ? demanda Olivia, au comble de l'impatience.

- Je n'étais pas là, mais j'ai cru comprendre que Peter a eu comme… une crise de démence. Il est sorti de son apathie et il hurlait des phrases sans queue ni tête.

- Vous dites que… Peter s'est réveillé ?

- Oui et non. Il n'était pas lui-même. Il hurlait et se débattait. Et comme ils n'arrivaient pas à le calmer, ils lui ont administré un tranquillisant. Et depuis ils le gardent attaché à son lit.

La vision fugace de Peter drogué, pieds et poings liés à son lit comme un dément dans un hôpital psychiatrique vint envahir la tête d'Olivia. L'image était insoutenable. Elle ferma les yeux aussi fort qu'elle serra les poings, manquant de briser le téléphone portable qu'elle tenait à la main.

- Agent Dunham ? Vous êtes toujours là ?

Elle dut faire appel à toute sa volonté pour se reprendre.

- Oui. Et Walter ?

- C'est justement pour cela que je vous appelle. Après la crise de Peter, c'est Walter qui a perdu les pédales. Il s'est mis à crier qu'ils étaient en train de tuer son fils, qu'ils n'étaient que des barbares. Je pense qu'il a associé le traitement qu'ils ont fait subir à Peter à son séjour à Ste-Claire. Et le choc a été trop violent. Il a craqué.

- Que s'est-il passé ensuite ?

- Ils… ils ont lui également administré un calmant. Mais comme ils n'avaient aucune raison de le garder, je l'ai ramené chez lui. Pour l'instant, il se repose mais je pense que le réveil va être brutal.

- Je vois. Voulez-vous que je passe ?

- A vrai dire, je vous en serais reconnaissante. D'habitude, j'arrive à le contenir et à le calmer mais cette fois, je le sens mal. Très mal.

- Bien, je serai là dans dix minutes. A tout à l'heure.

- Merci Agent Dunham.

Dix minutes plus tard, elle entrait au domicile des Bishop.

- Merci d'être venue si rapidement, Agent Dunham.

- Comment va Walter ?

- Il dort, pour l'instant. J'attendais que vous arriviez pour le réveiller. Mais avant, je vais mettre le disque de « Violet Sedan Chair ».

Olivia la regarda avec ahurissement.

- Oh, c'est vrai, vous n'êtes pas au courant. C'est Walter qui m'a dit que c'était le seul moyen de dissiper les effets du Valium et lui rendre un peu de lucidité, dit Astrid avec humour.

Olivia ne fit aucun commentaire mais secoua la tête, toujours aussi ahurie par les habitudes étranges de Walter et admirative de constater comme la jeune femme connaissait si bien Walter. Astrid mit l'appareil en marche avant de se diriger vers le lit de Walter. Elle s'y assit et avec douceur, posa sa main sur son bras pour le secouer.

- Walter, réveillez-vous. Walter.

Il remua et marmonna ce qui ressemblait au prénom de Peter.

- Walter, réveillez-vous, c'est Astrid.

Cette fois, il ouvrit les yeux. Quand il reconnut la jeune femme, il lui fit un grand sourire.

- Agent Farnsworth, quelle bonne surprise.

- Walter, vous souvenez-vous de ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure à l'hôpital ?

Il s'assit dans son lit.

- Oh, bonjour Agent Dunham. Vous êtes là vous aussi.

- Bonjour Walter.

- Walter, concentrez-vous, s'il vous plaît. L'hôpital. Peter.

- Peter ? répéta-t-il.

- Oui, Peter. Que s'est-il passé ?

Les deux jeunes femmes observèrent Walter réfléchir.

- Oh, est-ce que c'est Violet Sedan Chair ? demanda-t-il.

- Oui, Walter. C'est bien ça. On vous administré du Valium, vous vous souvenez ?

- Non.

- Si, réfléchissez, vous étiez avec Peter.

- Peter ? répéta-t-il encore.

Et soudain, ses traits se crispèrent. Un grand désespoir sembla soudain l'écraser et il se tassa sur lui-même.

- Oh, Peter. Peter est là-bas. Ils… ils l'ont…

- Du calme, Walter, tout va bien. Ecoutez-moi.

Astrid posa ses mains sur les épaules de Walter pour l'inciter au calme. Il sembla retrouver un peu de maîtrise.

- Racontez-nous ce qui s'est passé.

- Je… je discutais avec Peter. Je lui racontais que dès qu'il sortirait, on irait manger une de ces glaces que j'aime tant et que j'en prendrai une à la fraise, expliqua-t-il, plongé dans ses souvenirs.

- Et ensuite ?

- Ensuite, je lui ai demandé comment s'était passée l'entrevue avec l'Agent Dunham. Bien sûr, il n'a pas répondu. Alors je lui ai parlé de vous, Olivia. Je lui disais que vous étiez quelqu'un de bien et combien je vous étais reconnaissant d'avoir été le chercher en Iraq pour me sortir de Ste-Claire. Et c'est là qu'il a réagi. Il s'est levé brusquement, arrachant ses perfusions. Et il s'est mis à hurler. Des infirmiers sont venus voir ce qui se passait mais il les a repoussés. C'est là que le Dr Shaw est entré et lui a administré un calmant. Mais il y a autre chose.

- Quoi, Walter ? demanda Olivia en s'approchant.

- Agent Dunham, je suis certain qu'il hurlait votre nom.

Olivia ouvrit la bouche de stupeur.

- Agent Dunham, racontez-moi votre entrevue avec Peter. Dites-moi tous les détails. Je dois comprendre à quoi réagit Peter. N'omettez rien.

Elle lui narra alors son arrivée à l'hôpital et les conseils du Dr Shaw, les souvenirs évoqués et les altercations avec le médecin, les réactions de Peter et comment Shaw avait nié avoir vu quoi que ce soit et enfin comment on l'avait sortie de force de la pièce. Une fois qu'elle eut fini, Walter sembla réfléchir intensément.

- Je vois, dit-il au bout d'un moment.

- Quoi, Walter ?

- Je pense comprendre à quoi réagit Peter et comment faire pour le faire sortir de sa transe.

- Comment ?

- Je n'en suis pas encore sûr, mais une chose est certaine, il faut que vous le voyiez.

Elle entrouvrit la bouche avant de répondre.

- Bien, mettons que vous ayez raison, Shaw ne me laissera jamais approcher Peter.

- Eh bien, il faut trouver un moyen de l'en convaincre, Olivia.

Elle regarda Walter un instant. L'espace d'une seconde, elle vit la détermination d'un père décidé à tout tenter pour venir en aide à son fils. Cette vision lui redonna courage. Elle se sentit à nouveau envahie par la volonté de venir à bout de cette histoire. La volonté de sauver Peter. Quoi qu'il en coûte. Non pas que cette volonté l'avait fuie, mais le découragement et la colère l'avaient en partie étouffée.

- Astrid, faites des recherches sur le Dr Shaw. Trouvez tout ce qui pourrait le mettre dans l'embarras. Si nous voulons le convaincre, nous allons devoir trouver un moyen de faire pression sur lui. Et nous allons appuyer là où ça fait mal, dit-elle d'une voix ferme.

Astrid l'observa un instant, comme si elle hésitait. Olivia se radoucit un peu.

- Astrid, je sais que ce que je vous demande sort du cadre…habituel de votre travail et je comprendrai que vous ne souhaitiez pas participer…, dit Olivia.

- Non, non, ce n'est pas ça, Agent Dunham. Je serais ravie de fermer son clapet à ce médecin de pacotille. C'est juste que ça fait plaisir de vous retrouver, Agent Dunham.

Olivia fronça les sourcils, sans comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire.

- Pardonnez ma franchise mais je dois dire que depuis une semaine, vous n'étiez que l'ombre de vous-même. Je me faisais du souci pour vous. Mais là j'ai l'impression de vous retrouver telle que je vous connais. Motivée, forte et déterminée. Alors je dirais juste : bon retour parmi nous, Agent Dunham, je suis contente de vous revoir.

A la fois gênée et touchée par cet aveu, Olivia se contenta de lui sourire avant de détourner les yeux en pensant que décidément, elle avait inquiété bien plus de monde qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Walter, qui avait pris une douche et s'était changé, trouva Olivia immobile face à la fenêtre, les yeux perdus dans le vague.

- Vous me rappelez Peter, dans cette position, dit-il d'un ton triste.

Elle tressaillit, autant parce qu'elle ne l'avait pas entendu arriver qu'à cause de la comparaison qu'il venait de faire. Elle tourna la tête vers lui. Il affichait un air d'enfant apeuré sur son visage.

- Ce doit être affreux pour lui. Ne plus être maître de son corps, dit-elle, sentant qu'il voulait parler de son fils.

- Plus encore que vous ne l'imaginez, Olivia, dit-il en s'asseyant sur le canapé.

- Je pense en avoir une idée assez précise.

- Agent Dunham, veuillez pardonner ma franchise, mais aussi empathique que vous soyez, je ne pense pas que vous puissiez comprendre ce qu'il ressent.

Cette fois, elle se tourna face à lui.

- Croyez-moi, c'est encore pire que ce que vous pensez. Etre conscient de ce qui vous entoure sans pouvoir intervenir. Réaliser que votre corps ne répond pas à vos ordres. Vous êtes là mais vous ne pouvez rien faire. Vous voyez tout, vous entendez tout, vous sentez tout et vous subissez sans pouvoir vous défendre ni protester.

- Ce n'est pas à Peter que vous faites allusion, n'est-ce pas ? dit-elle d'une voix douce.

Elle s'approcha de lui et s'assit à ses côtés.

- Non, en effet, Olivia, répondit-il, les larmes aux yeux. Dix-sept années à Ste-Claire où j'ai été drogué et rendu amorphe. Je suis même devenu dépendant des substances qui me diminuaient. Mais Peter… c'est encore pire pour lui. Il est prisonnier de lui-même. Je ne souhaite ce sort à personne, Agent Dunham. Et encore moins à mon propre fils.

Sa voix se brisa. Si Olivia ne pensait pas pouvoir souffrir davantage de ce qui arrivait à Peter, elle réalisa qu'elle se trompait quand elle sentit la détresse de Walter. Elle pouvait éprouver pire. Et elle en faisait la douloureuse expérience. Ressentant le vif besoin de le réconforter, elle posa sa main sur celles de Walter et s'adressa à lui avec le ton le plus déterminé qu'elle put.

- Nous le sauverons, Walter. Je vous le promets.

Et tandis qu'il serrait sa main en retour, elle se demanda si elle n'essayait pas de se convaincre elle-même autant que Walter.

En début d'après-midi, Astrid commençait à perdre espoir. Elle n'arrivait à rien. A croire que le Dr Shaw était blanc comme neige. Puis Walter demanda à Astrid de l'emmener voir Peter avant que les heures de visite ne soient terminées. Olivia se joignit à eux, avec l'intention de rester à l'accueil de l'hôpital. C'était ça ou rester seule à ruminer. C'est ainsi qu'une demi-heure plus tard, elle se retrouva dans la salle d'attente du rez-de-chaussée. Elle prit un verre d'eau pour tuer le temps. Dieu seul savait combien de temps elle patienterait ici. Mais elle n'attendit pas aussi longtemps qu'elle l'aurait cru. Quelques minutes plus tard, son portable sonnait. Elle fronça les sourcils quand elle lut le nom d'Astrid comme étant le correspondant.

- Astrid, que se passe-t-il ?

- Agent Dunham, le Dr Shaw refuse désormais les droits de visite à Walter. Il prétend qu'il n'est pas assez stable et suspend les visites pour une durée indéterminée.

- Quoi ! ragea-t-elle.

- Walter est effondré.

- C'est compréhensible. Astrid, je suis désolée de vous demander cela mais…

- Bien sûr, je m'occupe de Walter, aucun souci, mais et vous ? Qu'allez-vous faire ?

- Parler à notre cher ami docteur.

- Agent Dunham, je ne suis pas sûre que…

- Merci Astrid.

Elle raccrocha sans laisser l'occasion à sa collègue de la raisonner. A pas rapides, elle se dirigea vers l'ascenseur. Elle s'y engouffra et appuya sur le 3. A peine les portes entrouvertes, elle se précipita vers le bureau du Dr Shaw. Elle le trouva dans le couloir.

- Dr Shaw, il me semble que nous devrions avoir une petite conversation.

- Encore vous ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez, Agent Dunham ?

- Après moi, vous refusez désormais l'accès au Dr Bishop. N'aviez-vous pas dit vous-même que Peter avait besoin d'éléments de son environnement ? Qu'y a-t-il de mieux que son père ?

- Le Dr Bishop n'est plus un élément favorable au patient. Il n'y a qu'à voir la réaction de M. Bishop ce matin.

- N'est-ce pas le but, justement ? Provoquer une réaction ?

- Une réaction oui. Un choc non. Son père n'est pas plus stable que vous l'êtes. Voilà pourquoi il n'est plus autorisé à le voir.

Olivia secoua frénétiquement la tête.

- Vous privez un père de la présence de son fils. Vous vous en rendez compte, j'espère ?

- Tout ce qui m'importe est le bien de mon patient.

- Et vous vous prétendez médecin, cracha-t-elle, écœurée.

Il eut un rictus mauvais sur les lèvres.

- Vous n'aimez pas perdre, n'est-ce pas, Agent Dunham ?

Elle le regarda avec un mélange de dégoût et de mépris.

- C'est à cause de moi, c'est ça ? C'est parce que vous ne m'aimez pas que vous faites ça ?

- Ne soyez pas si égocentrique, Agent Dunham, même si je dois admettre que je ressens un certain plaisir à…

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. Sans réfléchir, Olivia avait levé son poing droit vers le visage du Dr Shaw. Son nez se brisa sous le choc. Puis elle fit demi-tour sans un regard en arrière et prit la direction de l'ascenseur, tandis que le médecin gémissait de douleur et que des aides-soignants se précipitaient vers lui pour l'aider. Alors que les étages défilaient, elle pensa qu'elle venait sans doute de compromettre sa carrière mais pour l'instant, elle s'en fichait. Pour l'instant, toutes ses pensées étaient concentrées à trouver un moyen de sortir Peter de ce cauchemar. La barrière qui la maintenait dans le raisonnable venait de partir en fumée. Et elle était désormais prête à tout. Elle n'avait plus rien à perdre.

* * *

Je vais essayer de poster le chapitre suivant la semaine prochaine. Merci d'avoir lu ! ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

Chapitre suivant, yes, j'ai réussi à tenir ma promesse !

N.B. : Juste une petite remarque, malgré les mots employés et sans doute les apparences, je n'ai absolument aucun grief contre aucune discipline du corps médical. Ceci est juste le point de vue d'Olivia tel que je le conçois si la situation décrite dans cette histoire se produisait.

* * *

Olivia retrouva Astrid et Walter dans le hall de l'hôpital. Sans perdre un instant, ils sortirent. Astrid attendit d'être dans la voiture pour poser la question qui la démangeait.

- Que s'est-il passé, Agent Dunham ?

Olivia fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils avant de répondre.

- Rien, Astrid. J'ai juste dit au Dr Shaw ce que je pensais de ses méthodes, répondit Olivia avec un sourire rassurant.

Astrid la considéra un instant, perplexe.

- Alors rien de grave ? demanda Astrid.

- Non, rien de grave, répondit-elle avant de détourner les yeux sous prétexte de regarder la route.

Olivia comprit que la jeune femme avait des soupçons, mais fut soulagée qu'elle n'insiste pas. Le reste du trajet se fit dans le silence que seuls quelques reniflements tristes de Walter venaient rompre. Arrivés au domicile des Bishop, Astrid et Walter descendirent mais Olivia resta au volant.

- Agent Dunham, vous ne venez pas ? questionna Astrid.

- Non, Astrid, je vais aux locaux du FBI. Je dois parler à Broyles au sujet de Walter.

Astrid se contenta d'acquiescer. Olivia se pencha vers le siège passager et interpella Walter.

- Walter, souvenez-vous de ma promesse. Je la tiendrai.

Il hocha la tête sans un mot. Puis, elle releva la vitre côté passager et s'engagea sur la route.

- Walter, de quelle promesse parlait l'Agent Dunham ?

- Olivia ? Elle… elle m'a promis de sauver Peter.

Astrid fronça les sourcils et jeta un regard inquiet en direction du véhicule qui tournait déjà au coin de la rue. Puis, elle posa sa main sur le dos de Walter pour le guider jusqu'à la maison.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Olivia entrait dans le bureau de Broyles.

- Dunham. Encore vous ? Qu'avez-vous fait cette fois ? dit-il d'un ton sérieux.

Elle retint sans difficulté la réaction amusée qu'elle aurait eue si la situation n'avait pas été aussi sérieuse. Car au fond, elle savait que derrière la réplique autoritaire de son supérieur, pointait une once d'ironie.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire que j'ai fait quelque chose ? demanda-t-elle en s'approchant.

- Vous me faites rarement l'honneur de venir deux fois dans mon bureau la même journée.

Elle fit une moue peu convaincante en guise de sourire sans pouvoir apprécier réellement la touche d'humour de Broyles.

- Shaw interdit désormais l'accès à Walter. Cet enfoiré ne peut pas me voir en peinture et il me le fait payer à travers Walter.

- Du calme, Dunham. C'est avec ce genre de comportement que vous vous l'êtes mis à dos.

Elle secoua la tête avec une mimique agacée.

- Qu'il m'interdise de le voir, je peux le comprendre mais pas son père. Monsieur, il faut faire quelque chose.

Broyles soupira.

- Ce que vous me demandez n'est pas chose facile. Je vais essayer mais je ne promets rien. Cependant, il va de soi que vous allez devoir faire profil bas avec le Dr Shaw.

Elle fronça les sourcils et se mordit la lèvre.

- A ce propos… dit-elle comme une ado prise en faute.

Broyles poussa un nouveau soupir quand Olivia eut fini de lui raconter le dernier incident en date.

- Vous rendez-vous compte, Agent Dunham, que si le Dr Shaw porte plainte, je serai tenu de vous suspendre ? Et vous devrez sans doute passer en conseil disciplinaire. Avez-vous oublié comme il nous a été difficile de justifier l'existence de la Division Fringe ? Votre geste inconsidéré pourrait tout ruiner.

- Je le sais, Monsieur, dit-elle avec sincérité. Et je suis désolée.

- Vraiment ? Vous êtes désolée de l'avoir frappé ? dit-il en haussant les sourcils.

- D'accord, je suis désolée des ennuis que je vous crée.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais, dit-il d'un ton dénué de reproche. Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de vous ?

Elle aurait juré avoir perçu une pointe d'humour dans sa question. Elle pinça les lèvres pour ne pas sourire cette fois.

- Bien, je vais prendre contact avec l'hôpital et le Dr Shaw. Je vais prendre la température et je vous rappelle ensuite.

- Merci Monsieur.

- Rentrez vous reposer si vous le pouvez, Dunham. Je vous donne le reste de la journée.

Elle inclina la tête et se dirigea vers la porte. Il l'interpela au moment où elle posait sa main sur la poignée.

- Dunham. Ne faites plus de vagues. Vous en avez fait assez.

Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil rapide. Il avait retrouvé le ton et l'attitude autoritaires qu'elle lui connaissait d'ordinaire. Il ne plaisantait pas cette fois. Elle hocha la tête une nouvelle fois et sortit tout en disant qu'elle jouait là sa dernière carte. Espérons que Broyles obtienne cet accord, sans quoi elle ne répondait plus de rien.

Elle rentra chez elle pour se doucher et se changer. Puis elle se mit à table avec Rachel et Ella, mais le cœur n'y était pas. Si sa sœur nota son état d'esprit, elle n'en dit pas un mot. Alors qu'elles s'apprêtaient à prendre le dessert, le portable d'Olivia sonna. C'était Broyles.

- Monsieur ?

- Dunham, j'ai de mauvaises nouvelles.

- Je vous écoute, dit-elle avec anxiété.

- Non seulement le Dr Bishop n'est pas autorisé à rendre visite à son fils, mais le Dr Shaw porte plainte contre vous pour agression.

Elle l'entendit soupirer au bout du fil. Ainsi cet enfoiré l'avait fait. Il avait porté plainte. Il avait décidé de l'emmerder jusqu'au bout. « Fils de pute », pensa-t-elle, furieuse.

- Dunham, vous êtes toujours là ?

- Oui, Monsieur. Pardon. Que se passe-t-il, maintenant ?

- Je vous attends demain pour me remettre votre arme et votre badge. Vous êtes suspendue.

- Combien de temps ?

- Jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Autant vous dire que le Dr Shaw a tout pouvoir sur votre devenir au FBI.

- Comment ? Comment peut-il avoir autant de pouvoir ? demanda-t-elle, frustrée.

- Il est le co-directeur de cet hôpital et vous lui avez cassé le nez. A quoi vous attendiez-vous ? Une promotion ?

Malgré le ton de reproche et le sentiment de colère grandissant, elle ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine satisfaction à imaginer Shaw pourvu d'un bandage immonde lui couvrant la moitié du visage. Plaisir si fugace et futile comparé à l'idée d'être suspendue. Et pourtant, cette nouvelle ne l'affectait pas autant qu'elle l'aurait imaginé.

- Non, Monsieur. Bien sûr que non, dit-elle enfin.

- Je ne peux rien faire pour vous, Dunham, même si je le voudrais, soupira-t-il.

- Je le sais, Monsieur et je vous en remercie.

- Malgré tout, je ferai tout pour permettre au Dr Bishop de voir son fils.

- Merci, Monsieur.

- Dunham. Tenez-vous à carreaux et tout devrait rentrer dans l'ordre.

- Je l'espère, Monsieur.

Ils raccrochèrent.

- Liv ? Est-ce que ça va ? Tu en fais une tête ! s'exclama Rachel.

Olivia se força à sourire.

- C'est rien, Rach, juste une question de boulot. D'ailleurs, j'ai une nouvelle affaire, il faut que j'y aille.

- Quoi ? Maintenant ? Il est 20h !

- Oui, ça ne peut pas attendre.

- Tu as vraiment un boulot de dingue.

Olivia se contenta de lui adresser une moue avant de saisir ses clés et de sortir de l'appartement. Elle ne portait pas son habituel « uniforme » de travail, ne pensant pas avoir à sortir ce soir. Et elle fut soulagée que Rachel ne s'en aperçoive pas. D'un autre côté, cela lui laissa penser qu'elle s'inquiétait tellement pour elle qu'elle ne l'avait pas remarqué, ce qui en soi n'était finalement pas si bon à savoir.

Sur la route vers le labo, elle repensa à sa conversation avec Broyles. Shaw avait décidé de ne rien lui épargner. A croire qu'il voulait que Peter reste à cet état végétatif pour toujours en le privant de tout ce qui avait une chance de le ramener. N'agissait-il vraiment que par esprit de vengeance ? Si aveuglé par son aversion envers elle qu'il en mettait en péril le rétablissement de Peter ? Ca paraissait trop exagéré pour être vrai. Et pourtant, au fond, elle était persuadée que la situation n'évoluerait pas dans le bon sens. Quelle soit la bonne volonté de Broyles, rien n'y ferait. Sa suspension tombait finalement à pic. Elle se sentait plus libre d'agir. Car si elle avait encore une once d'hésitation sur la manière à agir, Shaw venait de briser ses dernières résistances. Il était désormais hors de question qu'elle reste là sans rien tenter pour sauver Peter des griffes de cet enfoiré narcissique et arrogant.

Elle arriva au labo et s'installa à son poste de travail dans le bureau du fond, comme à son habitude. La vague pensée que c'était peut-être la dernière fois qu'elle venait ici, la traversa. Mais son attention se reporta rapidement sur le sujet qui l'intéressait à l'heure actuelle : trouver un moyen de sortir Peter de cet endroit sordide. Elle consulta les plans de l'hôpital, envisageant toutes les possibilités d'évasion. Car si elle pouvait aisément y pénétrer seule, le problème était d'en sortir ni vu ni connu avec un Peter amorphe. Il était bien sûr hors de question qu'elle mêle qui que ce soit d'autre qu'elle à ses projets. Solution qu'elle n'avait d'ailleurs même pas envisagée une seule seconde. Si elle devait plonger, elle le ferait seule, sans entraîner personne dans sa chute. Même si cela ne facilitait en rien ses intentions.

Avec dépit, elle constata que l'hôpital ne possédait pas 36 moyens de sortir discrètement. Pas découragée pour autant, elle commença donc à mettre au point son plan de sauvetage désespéré, envisageant toutes les possibilités et imprévus qui pouvaient venir le perturber. Elle devrait louer un véhicule, le sien étant trop facilement localisable et repérable, qu'elle abandonnerait ensuite rapidement au profit d'un autre. De même qu'elle allait devoir abandonner son téléphone portable, imaginant déjà comment le placer dans un autre véhicule pour les lancer sur une fausse piste, une fois qu'ils seraient à leur recherche. Elle devrait également retirer du liquide pour ne plus à avoir à utiliser des cartes traçables. Mais elle le ferait au dernier moment, car elle risquait d'attirer une attention malvenue si elle le faisait maintenant. Elle aurait également à changer d'apparence. Etant donné ses derniers exploits, elle avait dû se faire repérer et devait figurer en tête de liste de la liste rouge des intrus non-désirés de l'hôpital. Enfin, elle appela le service médical pour se renseigner sur les heures de présence du Dr Shaw dans la journée du lendemain, en se faisant passer pour une patiente quelconque. Si elle pouvait agir en l'absence de ce cher bon vieux docteur, la difficulté en serait certainement réduite. Une fois raccroché, elle décida d'agir dans la matinée, période la plus propice à la mise en œuvre de son plan de la dernière chance.

Elle réfléchissait aux derniers détails au moment où elle s'endormit, affalée sur son bureau, la tête posée sur ses poignets. Elle dormit d'un sommeil sans rêve et surtout sans cauchemar d'un Peter l'appelant désespérément pour qu'elle vienne l'aider. Comme si le fait d'avoir décidé d'agir, l'avait libérée de la torture mentale qu'elle subissait dans son sommeil. Ce repos sans trouble fut le bienvenu, étant donné le manque qu'elle avait développé depuis le début de cette histoire.

Quand elle se réveilla le lendemain aux premières heures du petit jour, elle se sentit plus sereine que jamais. Rapidement, elle se leva et effaça toute trace de son passage risquant de trahir ses intentions avant de se diriger vers son véhicule pour rentrer chez elle. Sur la route du retour, elle repassa calmement dans sa tête toutes les étapes de son plan. Ce qu'elle avait prévu était complètement insensé et si éloigné de la vie qu'elle menait deux ans plus tôt, et pourtant elle ne doutait pas un seul instant qu'elle faisait le bon choix. Coûte que coûte. Car il s'agissait de Peter et l'enjeu était maintenant bien trop grand pour se plier aux règles.

Elle arriva chez elle, l'esprit tranquille pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Ce qui était d'autant plus troublant pour elle étant donné ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire ensuite. Mais elle ne s'en soucia pas, se contentant d'apprécier ces moments de répit. Rachel et Ella étaient à peine levées. Olivia prit sa douche et s'habilla comme une journée de travail normale. Elle n'avait pas oublié qu'elle devait se rendre au Bureau pour remettre son arme et son badge et elle devait agir le plus normalement possible pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur elle. Puis, elle prépara un sac, dans lequel elle mit rapidement toutes les affaires dont elle aurait besoin pour mener à bien ce qu'elle avait prévu ensuite. Enfin, elle se rendit dans la cuisine où sa sœur et sa nièce prenaient leur petit-déjeuner. Elle les observa un instant dans leur quotidien, appuyée contre le chambranle de la porte, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle réalisa avec tristesse que si elle mettait en œuvre son plan de sauvetage, elle risquait de ne plus les voir pendant un certain temps, quelle que soit l'issue. Mais rien ne pouvait désormais la convaincre d'abandonner. Prise d'une soudaine impulsion, elle décida de les rejoindre et de profiter de ce joyeux moment familial, sans savoir quand elle pourrait de nouveau en apprécier d'autres avec elles.

Rachel nota immédiatement le changement radical d'humeur de son aînée. Au point que malgré la joie évidente d'Olivia, cet état d'esprit aussi soudain qu'incompréhensible à ses yeux la rendit encore plus inquiète. Car voir Olivia malheureuse étant donné les circonstances était normal au moins, à défaut d'être plaisant. Or le fait de la sentir soudain si heureuse et complice lui sembla si hors de propos qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de pressentir le pire. Et elle sentit alors l'impression douloureuse que sa sœur agissait comme si elle les voyait pour la dernière fois. Quand Ella alla s'habiller, Rachel l'intercepta.

- Liv ? Que se passe-t-il ? Tu m'inquiètes.

Olivia fit l'innocente, avec plus ou moins de conviction. Mais Rachel la connaissait trop bien.

- Rien, Rach, je… j'ai juste réalisé que je vous avais négligées, Ella et toi, et je vous voulais profiter un peu de votre présence ce matin, dit-elle.

Ce n'était en soi pas un mensonge. Rachel la fixa comme pour la sonder. Ella revint dans la pièce, évitant à Olivia d'avoir à se justifier davantage. Olivia afficha son plus grand sourire et tendit les bras pour serrer sa nièce.

- Viens me faire un câlin avant de partir pour l'école, ma chérie.

- Je t'aime très fort, tante Olivia, dit la fillette en enlaçant sa tante.

- Oh moi aussi, ma puce. Sois sage à l'école, dit Olivia en plantant un baiser sonore sur la joue de l'enfant, geste qu'elle lui rendit avec tout autant d'enthousiasme.

Olivia se releva et évita le regard de Rachel. Cette dernière saisit ses clés de voiture et s'approcha d'elle.

- Liv. Je ne sais pas ce qui te passe par la tête, mais je t'en prie, sois prudente, dit Rachel en serrant sa sœur dans ses bras.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, répondit Olivia en passant elle aussi ses bras autour de sa sœur.

Rachel s'écarta mais laissa ses mains sur les bras de son aînée en soupirant.

- Comment veux-tu que j'y parvienne quand tu risques ta vie tous les jours ?

Olivia poussa un soupir à son tour.

- Je t'aime, Liv. Fais attention à toi, d'accord ?

- Moi aussi, je t'aime, Rach, répondit Olivia en affichant le sourire le plus rassurant qu'elle put.

Mais Rachel n'afficha qu'une mimique peu convaincue avant de la lâcher et d'entraîner Ella vers la porte d'entrée.

- Appelle-moi, s'il y a quoi que ce soit de nouveau pour Peter. D'ailleurs, appelle-moi, tout court.

- Promis.

Mais son sourire s'effaça à la seconde où Rachel refermait la porte derrière elle. Toujours aussi déterminée, elle prit son sac et ses clés de voiture et sortit à son tour.

Une demi-heure plus tard, elle entrait dans le bureau de Broyles. Elle fut surprise de constater qu'il n'était pas seul et semblait être au beau milieu d'une réunion. Il se leva, laissant temporairement les pas moins de cinq hommes en costume de pingouins et à l'air coincé observer la scène.

- Dunham.

- Monsieur, dit-elle en guise de salut.

Il se dirigea vers son bureau et prit un dossier sur son bureau qu'il lui tendit.

- Ceci est votre ordre de suspension. Je vous prierai de le signer et de le remettre à l'accueil. Je ne veux plus avoir affaire à vous jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

Olivia fut décontenancée par le ton sec qu'il employa. Des murmures se firent entendre parmi les clowns endimanchés qui ne loupaient pas une miette du spectacle. Elle fronça les sourcils et saisit le dossier, en comprenant qu'il y avait quelque chose d'anormal dans l'attitude de son supérieur. Jouait-il le jeu pour amuser la galerie ? se demanda-t-elle.

- Votre insigne et votre arme, remettez-les moi.

Elle s'exécuta, perplexe.

- Qu'en est-il du Dr Bishop ? Est-il autorisé à voir son fils ?

- Ce ne sont plus vos affaires, dit-il d'un ton sec.

Elle lui lança un regard incrédule tandis que le petit groupe émettait des petits ricanements moqueurs. Avait-elle franchi un univers parallèle ? Il lui lança un regard appuyé. Alors, elle comprit qu'il cherchait à lui envoyer un message.

- Mais pour votre information, le Dr Bishop n'a pas reçu l'autorisation de rendre visite à son fils. De plus, le Dr Shaw a fait mettre en place un système de surveillance autour de son patient. Il semble craindre que vous ne commettiez un geste inconsidéré comme essayer de voir Peter Bishop ou encore d'essayer de le faire sortir de l'environnement hospitalier. Idée absurde, n'est-ce pas, Dunham ?

Le ton était ostensiblement moqueur. De nouveaux gloussements se firent entendre. Elle fronça les sourcils.

- Bien sûr, Monsieur.

- Vous pouvez partir.

Elle hocha la tête et s'avança vers la porte. Il l'interpela.

- Oh et ne tardez pas à signer ces papiers, dit-il en appuyant sur le dernier mot.

Elle fronça à nouveau les sourcils, se demandant où il voulait en venir. Elle sortit rapidement, laissant son supérieur discuter avec les membres du conseil disciplinaire pour déterminer ce qu'ils allaient bien pouvoir faire d'elle, à présent. A pas rapide, elle s'éloigna du bureau et s'arrêta au détour d'un couloir désert afin d'ouvrir le dossier. Compulsivement, elle inspecta les feuillets qu'il contenait. Si la première feuille était bel et bien son ordre de suspension, les suivantes n'avaient rien à voir. Elle lut avec un mélange d'étonnement et de gratitude envers Broyles les pages qui lui donnaient de précieuses informations sur les tours de garde organisés autour de la chambre de Peter. Sur la dernière page, elle trouva un post-it avec une simple adresse écrite. Aucune indication, aucun mot pour expliquer. Elle supposa alors que Broyles lui indiquait un endroit où conduire Peter une fois qu'elle l'aurait sorti de l'hôpital. Car elle avait compris qu'il connaissait exactement ses intentions et qu'il ne cherchait pas à l'en dissuader. Son supérieur était décidément plein de surprises. Dissimulant son sourire, elle plia les feuilles qui l'intéressaient et les mit dans la poche de sa veste avant de se rendre à l'accueil pour remettre l'ordre de suspension signé.

A présent, elle devait retourner au labo, revoir les détails de son plan. Les nouveaux éléments apportés par Broyles lui permettraient de l'améliorer et de palier à quelques faiblesses. Elle entra dans son bureau, ôta sa veste et se mit à revoir point par point toutes les étapes de son opération.

Une heure plus tard, alors qu'elle avait presque terminé, elle eut la surprise de voir débarquer Walter et Astrid. Elle rangea précipitamment quelques notes qui pouvaient trahir ses activités actuelles.

- Astrid ? s'étonna Olivia, vaguement contrariée à l'idée d'avoir peut-être à lui mentir sur la raison de sa présence. Que faites-vous là ?

- La même chose que vous, apparemment.

- Moi ? Je travaille.

Olivia évita soigneusement de lui parler de sa suspension.

- Sur les plans de l'hôpital ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton sceptique.

- J'ai… euh…, bégaya Olivia, décontenancée.

- Pas la peine de mentir, Agent Dunham. Je sais pour la suspension. Et je sais que vous organisez un plan d'évasion pour Peter. Broyles m'a chargée de garder un œil sur vous et j'ai vu dans l'historique de votre compte utilisateur que vous aviez consulté les plans de l'hôpital.

Olivia baissa la tête et ôta ses lunettes, le temps d'assimiler la nouvelle et de reprendre contenance.

- Astrid, je ne peux pas rester là à rien faire.

- Agent Dunham, je vous arrête tout de suite, je ne suis pas là pour vous empêcher d'agir.

- Alors pourquoi êtes-vous là ? demanda-t-elle, perplexe.

- N'est-ce pas évident ? Pour vous aider, bien sûr. Et Walter aussi.

Ce dernier qui était resté en retrait durant leur échange hocha vigoureusement la tête. Olivia secoua la tête.

- Astrid, je suis touchée par votre dévouement, mais ce que je vais entreprendre va à l'encontre de tous mes principes, à l'encontre des règles et du FBI. Moi, je n'ai plus rien à perdre, alors que vous si. Je ne peux pour laisser faire ça et gâcher votre carrière. Quant à vous, Walter, c'est votre liberté que vous risquez de perdre. Vous pourriez retourner à Ste-Claire si nous sommes pris.

- Olivia, intervint Walter. C'est mon fils, ma famille, mon sang. Vous savez comme ces valeurs sont sacrées pour moi. Vous savez qu'il n'y a rien que je ne ferais pour ma famille. Et je ne resterai certainement pas les bras croisés à regarder mon fils mourir à petit feu…

Olivia tressaillit légèrement à cette dernière phrase.

- Et puis comment ferez-vous une fois dehors ? Tant qu'il est dans cet état, il n'est pas autonome, et j'ai les connaissances médicales pour le stabiliser en cas de problème.

Elle ouvrit légèrement la bouche, elle n'avait pas songé à ça. Qu'avait-elle cru ? Qu'elle allait le sauver juste en l'emmenant ? Et si elle ne parvenait pas à le faire redevenir lui-même tout de suite ? Et si elle n'y arrivait pas du tout ? Elle déglutit difficilement à cette idée.

- Agent Dunham, dit Astrid, nous sommes une équipe et nous le resterons. Chacun d'entre nous aurait fait la même chose si la situation avait été inversée. Et puis nous aurons plus de chances de réussir à plusieurs.

Ca, c'était indéniable, pensa Olivia.

- Agent Dunham, ce que j'essaie de vous dire, c'est qu'on ne vous laisse pas le choix ! dit Astrid d'un ton ferme, avant d'ajouter : Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, bien sûr, d'un ton un peu moins assuré.

Olivia retint le sourire qui lui montait aux lèvres et afficha un air ferme.

- Bien, dans ce cas, je ne vois qu'une chose à faire.

Elle retint un autre sourire quand elle vit Walter et Astrid retenir leur souffle.

- Vous expliquer mon plan, acheva-t-elle, avec une mimique faussement contrariée.

Ils reprirent leur respiration et affichèrent un grand sourire.

- Bon et puisque nous allons enfreindre plusieurs dizaines de lois en équipe, peut-être pourriez-vous m'appeler Olivia, vous ne pensez pas ? dit Olivia avec humour.

- Bien Agent D… Olivia.

- Parfait !

Olivia partit alors dans les explications de son plan en détail. Elle mentionna également l'aide apportée par Broyles et la mystérieuse adresse qu'il avait laissée. Quand elle eût fini, Astrid affichait un grand sourire.

- C'est effectivement un bon plan pour quelqu'un de seul, admit l'agent Junior. Mais puisque nous irons ensemble, j'en ai un autre à vous proposer.

Sans attendre, Astrid apporta un grand sac dans lequel elle sortit toute sorte d'objets censés les aider dans leur opération tandis qu'elle expliquait en détail comme faire sortir Peter du service psychiatrique. Olivia écouta, admirative de la créativité avec laquelle la jeune femme lui proposait une solution toute autant illégale que géniale. Quand elle eût fini, Olivia affichait un sourire assuré.

- Si nous reprenons du service après tout ça, je ne manquerai pas de vous demander une promotion pour votre inventivité et votre efficacité, Astrid, dit Olivia.

Celle-ci lui répondit d'un grand sourire.

- Très bien, nous agirons en fin de journée, décréta Olivia. Ce soir, nous sortirons Peter de cet enfer.

* * *

Désolée, je me rends compte que ce chapitre n'est pas très intéressant et en plus il est long... mais je promets que les suivants entreront vraiment dans le vif du sujet ! Et je vais essayer de m'en tenir à un chapitre par semaine, je suis désolée, je ne peux pas faire beaucoup mieux... j'espère toujours que l'attente en vaudra la peine (surtout à partir du prochain chapitre, je pense...)

Merci encore pour vos reviews qui me font toujours très plaisir ! ;)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

Ah la la, j'essaie, j'essaie vraiment de faire plus vite. Merci pour votre patience et vos reviews ! ;)

N.B. : Juste une petite remarque, malgré les mots employés et sans doute les apparences, je n'ai absolument aucun grief contre aucune discipline du corps médical. Ceci est juste le point de vue d'Olivia tel que je le conçois si la situation décrite dans cette histoire se produisait.

* * *

Ils étaient prêts. Ils attendaient patiemment, du moins autant que possible que l'heure passe pour agir. Olivia s'était garée dans le parking du sous-sol de l'hôpital. Astrid regarda la jeune femme consulter sa montre pour la énième fois en seulement quelques minutes. Elle savait que si Olivia était nerveuse, ce n'était pas à cause de l'imminence de leur opération, mais à cause de la nature de leur intervention. Car le but de leur mission avait une signification particulière. Sauver l'un des leurs. Et de surcroît, en s'opposant à l'ordre établi. En enfreignant la Loi au lieu de l'appliquer.

Walter marmonnait à l'arrière du véhicule ce qui ressemblait à une chanson, comme une comptine pour se rassurer. Astrid prit une grande inspiration. Elle avait bien entendu reçu une formation en tant qu'agent sur le terrain. Elle connaissait les procédures, maîtrisait les différents codes et techniques, avait même appris comme n'importe quel agent à manier une arme et à se battre, mais elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de mettre à profit ces connaissances dans autre chose que des exercices d'entraînement. Et en toute honnêteté, l'idée que ce jour était arrivé la rendait un peu nerveuse. Et pourtant elle était convaincue que leur plan fonctionnerait. Elle croisa les yeux d'Olivia, s'étonnant une nouvelle fois comme quelques accessoires pouvaient changer l'apparence d'une personne.

Olivia comprit la signification du regard d'Astrid. Par réflexe, elle s'examina une nouvelle fois dans le rétroviseur intérieur et s'émerveilla du travail qu'avait fait la jeune femme. Astrid avait pensé à tout. Elle avait amené dans un sac, qui lui avait vaguement fait penser à celui de Mary Poppins, tout un attirail pour la métamorphoser et s'assurer que personne ne pourrait la reconnaître. Elle-même contemplait une étrangère dans le miroir. La perruque aux cheveux noirs coupés au carré dissimulait ses longs cheveux blonds, tandis que des lentilles colorées au ton marron cachaient le vert habituel de ses yeux. Elle portait ses lunettes de travail dont les contours épais contribuaient à modifier ses traits qu'un maquillage soutenu mais habile rendait encore plus différents. Astrid avait vraiment un don dans ce domaine, car elle-même n'était pas une spécialiste du maquillage. Puis elle avait insisté pour qu'elle porte une robe blanche à fleurs bleues et des nu-pieds blancs à talons carrés mais hauts de cinq bons centimètres. Nous étions vraiment loin de la Olivia de la Division Fringe, mais elle devait reconnaître que l'illusion était parfaite. Ainsi, si dans le pire des scénarii, elle rencontrait le Dr Shaw, elle ne doutait pas qu'il passerait devant elle sans même lui adresser un regard.

- C'est l'heure, dit Olivia.

D'un même mouvement, les deux jeunes femmes sortirent. Mais pas Walter, toujours en train de chantonner à l'arrière. Astrid se pencha dans l'habitacle.

- Walter ? On y va. On va chercher Peter.

Au nom de son fils, il parut sortir de sa transe.

- Peter ? Oui, oui. Peter.

Enfin, il sortit de la voiture. Les deux jeunes femmes se jetèrent un coup d'œil au-dessus du toit de la voiture, pensant à la même chose sans même avoir à parler. Pourvu que l'imprévisibilité de Walter ne fasse pas tout rater, espéraient-elles silencieusement.

Ils entrèrent discrètement dans l'hôpital et montèrent directement au troisième étage. Une fois dans le couloir, ils allèrent directement jusqu'à la porte des vestiaires de l'équipe médicale. C'est là qu'Astrid devait entrer et revêtir un uniforme d'aide-soignant et ainsi pouvoir approcher Peter sans éveiller de soupçon. Quand elle en sortit 5 minutes plus tard, elle ressemblait à n'importe quel membre de l'équipe médicale de l'hôpital. Astrid semblait tendue. Olivia lui fit un sourire et hocha la tête pour l'encourager. La jeune femme lui rendit son sourire et afficha un air déterminé.

- Bonne chance, dit Olivia en se voulant rassurante.

- Merci, répondit simplement Astrid.

Astrid se dirigea vers la chambre de Peter, suivie par Olivia et Walter qui gardèrent une certaine distance. Au bout du couloir, Olivia fit asseoir Walter tandis qu'elle observait du coin de l'œil son équipière à l'œuvre.

- Bonjour, dit Astrid en s'adressant au garde posté devant la chambre de Peter. Je viens chercher le patient pour le bain.

- D'après le registre, le bain n'est prévu que dans une heure, répondit le garde.

- Je sais mais… commença Astrid en utilisant un ton séducteur, mais j'ai pris de l'avance avec les autres patients. Celui-là est mon dernier avant la fin de mon service, alors plus tôt j'aurai fini, plus tôt je pourrai partir…

- Je suis désolée, madame, mais…

- Mademoiselle, corrigea Astrid avec un grand sourire.

Olivia ne put s'empêcher de sourire à la manière dont Astrid s'y prenait pour convaincre l'homme de la laisser emmener Peter. Le garde ne semblait d'ailleurs pas indifférent, à la manière dont il la regardait.

- D'accord, et bien mademoiselle, les ordres sont les ordres, je suis navré mais…

- Oh je comprends, dit-elle d'une voix suave. C'est dommage, j'aurais bien aimé gagner un peu de temps… et qui sait, aller boire un verre avec quelqu'un…

- Je comprends, mais…

L'homme semblait visiblement hésiter.

- A quelle heure finissez-vous votre service ? demanda Astrid en lui lançant une œillade aguicheuse.

- Euh… dans… dans une heure…

- Quelle coïncidence, moi aussi ! Et que diriez-vous de m'accompagner ?

- Je… euh… je…

Pauvre bougre, pensa Olivia, amusée. Il n'avait aucune chance face au charme que déployait Astrid pour le convaincre.

- Oui, oui, pourquoi pas, mademoiselle, répondit-il enfin.

- Allison.

- Entendu, Allison. Moi, c'est Gary.

- Et bien, Gary, vous n'auriez pas à attendre, si vous me laissez aller m'occuper du patient dès maintenant. Je n'en aurais que pour une petite demi-heure et après je serai toute à vous, acheva-t-elle sur le ton de la séduction.

Du coin de l'œil, Olivia vit l'homme déglutir avec difficulté et réfléchir intensément.

- D'accord. D'accord, allez-y, répondit-il finalement, sous le charme.

- Merci, répliqua Astrid avec un grand sourire.

Tandis qu'elle entrait dans la chambre, Olivia entraîna Walter vers la salle d'eau où Astrid devait amener Peter.

- Bien joué, Astrid, dit Olivia quand elle entra en poussant le fauteuil de Peter. Changez-vous maintenant et attendez-nous à la voiture.

- Bien, répondit-elle en sortant.

- A vous, Walter.

- Non, non, non, Olivia. C'est à vous.

- Comment ?

Du bruit provenant de derrière la porte les interrompit.

- Par là, dit Olivia en désignant la porte de la réserve.

Elle poussa le fauteuil jusque dans la pièce et referma la porte derrière Walter, sans vraiment savoir si quelqu'un venait. Mais elle ne voulait pas courir le risque d'être surpris maintenant.

- Agent Dunham, vous m'avez bien dit que Peter avait réagi à certains souvenirs évoqués et pas d'autres. Réfléchissez. Dites-moi lesquels.

Olivia fouilla dans sa mémoire.

- Il… il a d'abord réagi quand j'ai évoqué les circonstances de notre rencontre et le chantage dont j'ai usé pour le ramener. Puis, quand j'ai parlé de… mon beau-père et de la carte qu'il m'envoyait chaque année.

- Et c'est tout ?

- Oui, répondit-elle, frustrée. Walter, où voulez-vous en venir ?

- Olivia, je pense que Peter n'a pas réagi de façon aléatoire. Quelque chose dans ce que vous avez dit l'a fait réagir. Réfléchissez. Associez ce que vous lui avez dit aux réactions qu'il a eues. Faites les liens pour nous permettre de savoir à quoi il est réactif.

Olivia fronça les sourcils. Faire le lien entre les choses, c'était son domaine d'ordinaire, son plus grand atout dans son travail. Mais elle devait admettre que lorsqu'il s'agissait directement de Peter, elle avait tendance à se montrer plus distraite. Elle réfléchit intensément. Elle avait évoqué leur rencontre. Pour accéder à Walter. Pour sauver John. Puis elle avait dit qu'elle lui avait menti pour le faire venir. Puis elle a parlé de cette soirée à Cambridge, du bon temps qu'elle avait passé en sa compagnie depuis la mort de John. Puis du jour de son anniversaire, du fait qu'elle s'était montrée affreuse avec lui. Et qu'elle avait finalement reçu la carte mais qu'elle ne lui avait jamais dit. Voilà tout ce qui l'avait fait réagir. Elle eut un rire bref en repensant aux conseils de Shaw de n'évoquer que les bons souvenirs. Quand elle avait dit parlé de Walter et des compliments de Broyles, il n'avait pas réagi.

Elle se figea soudain, avant de finalement lever les yeux vers Walter. Elle venait de faire le lien. Comme ne l'avait-elle pas vu plus tôt ? Comment ne s'en était-elle pas aperçu ?

- Walter, je crois que je sais. Il n'a réagi que quand j'ai parlé de John. Je crois que malgré qu'il n'ait jamais eu affaire à lui, il ne l'appréciait pas. Puis il a réagi quand je lui disais que je lui avais menti ou caché des choses. Shaw me disait de ne parler que de choses positives mais ça ne fonctionnait pas. Il n'a bougé que quand j'ai parlé de choses déplaisantes…

- Oui ! s'exclama Walter. Cela confirme ma théorie.

- Quelle théorie ?

- Oh, je ne vous ai rien dit ?

- Non, Walter. Quelle théorie ?

- Olivia, je pense que si vous voulez faire revenir Peter, il va falloir le bousculer, provoquer un choc. Je pense que dans son cas, la méthode douce n'est pas efficace.

Olivia le regarda d'un œil incrédule, le front plissé de petites rides et la bouche entrouverte, exprimant un mélange d'incompréhension et de frustration.

- Walter ! se plaignit-elle. Comment ?

- Provoquez sa colère, Agent Dunham.

Elle resta bouche bée, surprise de cette réponse.

- Visiblement, il n'a pas apprécié les allusions à John, poursuivit Walter.

- Et alors ?

- Et alors… rendez-le jaloux !

Si elle avait été surprise par sa première réponse, celle-ci la stupéfiait au-delà du possible. Elle secoua la tête.

- Walter, c'est ridicule, dit-elle enfin.

- Olivia, je crois que nous n'avons pas beaucoup d'autres options…

Elle voulut objecter mais n'avait rien à répondre. Et elle était désespérément consciente de l'heure qui tournait. Mais l'idée lui sembla si aberrante. Peter, jaloux ?

- Walter, si c'était vrai, Peter aurait déjà réagi, non ? Il entend tout ce qu'on dit, n'est-ce pas ? dit-elle en s'agenouillant pour se mettre à hauteur de visage face à Peter.

Elle l'observa une seconde, mais il était toujours obstinément immobile.

- Je doute qu'avec les drogues qu'on lui ait données, il puisse réagir à quoi que ce soit.

Elle leva les yeux vers Walter, dépitée à cette idée. Comment le faire réagir alors ?

- Mais j'ai ce qu'il faut, dit Walter comme pour répondre à sa question muette.

Tout en parlant, il sortit de ses poches un petit flacon et une seringue qu'il remplit.

- Ceci va servir à neutraliser l'effet des tranquillisants.

Il injecta rapidement le contenu à Peter.

- Ca ne devrait mettre que quelques secondes. En théorie.

- En théorie ? répéta-t-elle, incrédule.

Puis il sortit un stylo-lampe et observa les pupilles de Peter quelques instants à plusieurs reprises. Enfin, il se releva.

- Je crois que c'est bon. Allez-y, Agent Dunham.

Olivia croisa son regard pendant quelques secondes, toujours pas convaincue. Mais Walter semblait déterminé et à vrai dire, elle n'avait pas d'autres idées en tête. Et puis en dépit de ses réticences, s'il y avait une chance pour que cela fonctionne, cela ne valait-il pas la peine ?

Elle entrouvrit la bouche avant de pincer les lèvres en une expression déterminée. Elle reporta son attention sur Peter. Elle savait quel souvenir évoquer.

- Peter. Est-ce que tu te souviens de mon séjour en Allemagne. Pour aller rencontrer Jones ? Je t'ai dit que j'avais un contact là-bas. Une personne qui m'a aidée à entrer dans la prison et à provoquer une rencontre avec Jones. Cette personne s'appelle Lucas. C'est un homme que je connais bien car nous sommes sortis ensemble pendant un temps, mais je ne te l'avais jamais dit.

En plus de la jalousie, elle enfonça le clou avec le fait qu'elle lui avait caché ce détail, puisque le fait de lui mentir, semblait également le faire réagir. Et elle fut récompensée par un mouvement de son visage et de sa main. Elle leva les yeux vers Walter. Il lui fit un geste de la tête pour l'encourager à continuer.

- Olivia, allez-y. Provoquez sa colère, attisez sa jalousie, chuchota-t-il.

Elle posa de nouveau ses yeux sur Peter. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Walter s'affairer à quelque chose, mais elle n'y prêta pas attention.

- Peter, Lucas et moi, sommes sortis ensemble pendant plusieurs mois, mais il m'a quittée. Notre histoire s'est mal terminée, mais le fait est que malgré tout, j'étais contente de le voir.

Nouveau tressaillement de Peter. Elle poursuivit, à la fois surprise et soulagée que cela fonctionne.

- Et nous avons flirté. Il m'a invité à dîner chez lui et on… on s'est embrassés…

Cette dernière phrase le fit ostensiblement réagir. Il tourna la tête vers elle et croisa son regard. Il croisa _vraiment_ son regard. Ses yeux étaient expressifs et perçants. Elle y lut soudain de la colère et resta pétrifiée. Il ne bougeait pas cependant. La voix basse de Walter la sortit de sa transe.

- Olivia, continuez. Faites-en des tonnes, mentez si nécessaire, mais continuez, disait-il tout bas.

Elle cligna des yeux pour se reprendre puis déglutit pour soulager sa gorge soudain sèche.

- Peter, est-ce que tu te souviens quand tu as appelé ? Tu m'as trouvée bizarre au téléphone et tu avais raison. Quand tu as appelé, cette fois-là, nous étions en train de nous embrasser et si tu ne l'avais pas fait, il est évident que nous aurions été plus loin…

Soudain, tout s'accéléra. Sans vraiment comprendre, elle se retrouva projetée contre le mur derrière elle, carrément soulagée sur ses pieds. Peter s'était levé d'un bond et l'avait agrippée au cou. D'instinct, elle porta ses mains là où il la tenait, mais il avait une force hors du commun et la surprise lui faisait perdre tous ses réflexes. Le visage de Peter exprimait la rage et cette vision lui fit peur. Elle lui rappela douloureusement l'histoire du virus et de leur combat dans le parking en sous-sol lorsqu'il avait voulu lui prendre son arme. Sous le choc et dépassée par la situation, elle n'arrivait pas à reprendre le dessus. Il lui sembla qu'il se passait une heure avant qu'elle ne voie finalement Walter s'approcher pour planter une seringue dans la nuque de Peter. Quelques secondes plus tard, alors que ses poumons la faisaient souffrir, elle sentit enfin la pression des mains de Peter se relâcher. Il s'effondra à moitié, retenu par Walter, tandis qu'elle-même se laissait glisser contre le mur, en reprenant sa respiration.

- Félicitations, Agent Dunham, vous avez réussi ! s'exclama Walter, tout content.

Tout en prenant de grandes inspirations, la main sur son cou, elle lança un regard incrédule à Walter. Peter avait bien failli l'étouffer, fou de rage, et il était content ! Elle déglutit, mais le geste lui arracha une grimace.

- Oh, je suis désolé. J'aurais peut-être dû vous prévenir que cela risquait de se produire, dit-il.

Mais malgré les excuses, il semblait ravi. Elle lui lança un regard l'air de dire « Vous croyez ? ». Peter était calme désormais, mais semblait à nouveau apathique, constata-t-elle. « Tout ça pour ça ? » pensa-t-elle.

- Nous allons pouvoir y aller, Olivia.

- Comment ? demanda-t-elle quand elle retrouva la parole. Il n'a pas vraiment l'air d'aller mieux qu'avant...

- Je lui ai injecté un produit de ma fabrication. Je l'ai dosé juste ce qu'il faut pour le calmer mais pas le rendre amorphe. Regardez. Peter. Peter, est-ce que tu m'entends ?

Peter leva alors les yeux vers Walter.

- Peter, est-ce que tu peux te lever ?

Alliant le geste à la parole, Walter se leva et aida son fils à en faire de même. Il s'exécuta docilement. Puis Walter tendit une main à Olivia pour l'aider à se relever elle aussi.

- Si tout se passe comme prévu, le produit va agir plusieurs heures et sans doute le faire dormir.

- Et sinon ?

- Espérons seulement qu'il n'y ait pas de sinon.

Olivia regarda Walter et sentit l'appréhension revenir au galop. Puis elle observa Peter. Il semblait plus vivant qu'il ne l'avait été depuis son enlèvement et pourtant, elle le sentait en même temps si lointain. L'image d'un pantin qu'on manipulait à sa guise lui apparut. Mais elle chassa rapidement cette pensée. Elle consulta sa montre et constata avec dépit qu'ils avaient déjà 15 minutes de retard sur leur planning. Astrid devait s'impatienter en les attendant.

- OK, alors on y va. Mais avant, il faut l'habiller. Walter, vous voulez bien… demanda-t-elle, gênée.

- Quoi ? Oh. Oh, oui. Oui, bien sûr.

Il sortit les affaires qu'il avait amenées pour Peter et entreprit de lui ôter sa blouse d'hôpital. Olivia tourna le dos tandis qu'à un mètre de là, Walter commençait à lui passer ses vêtements. Elle se retourna quand Walter eut fini, juste pour l'apercevoir en train de positionner une casquette sur la tête de son fils. Puis, elle ouvrit prudemment la porte et s'engagea dans la pièce quand elle constata qu'elle était vide. Walter soutint Peter et la suivit de près. Elle passa la tête à travers la porte pour inspecter le couloir. Rien à signaler. Elle s'y engagea.

Ils parcoururent ainsi les deux premiers couloirs jusqu'à l'intersection vers les ascenseurs. Olivia devant, Walter agrippant Peter qui suivait docilement le mouvement. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au couloir suivant, mais se recula vivement. Elle venait d'apercevoir Shaw. Elle jura en silence. Ils n'auraient pas dû le croiser. Mais non seulement ils avaient pris du retard, mais Shaw était en avance pour prendre son service. Prudemment elle se pencha pour observer ce qu'il faisait et peut-être réussir à capter ce qu'il disait. Visiblement, ils étaient déjà au courant pour l'évasion de Peter. Shaw discutait vivement avec deux hommes du service de sécurité. Elle se recula.

- Eh merde. Shaw sait qu'on est là, jura-t-elle. Et notre seul moyen de sortir est de passer par les ascenseurs derrière lui.

- Occupez-vous de Peter, je vais le distraire.

Olivia allait protester, mais déjà, il poussait Peter vers elle, et elle n'eut d'autre choix que de le rattraper pour éviter qu'il ne s'effondre.

- Ils s'attendent à trouver Peter en fauteuil roulant. Jamais ils ne penseront qu'il est capable de marcher. Je vais faire diversion et vous pourrez passer, dit-il en partant déjà.

- Walter ! protesta-t-elle d'une voix atténuée. Wal…

Mais elle s'interrompit, car il était déjà à la moitié du couloir et elle ne voulait pas attirer l'attention. Silencieusement, elle maudit l'impulsivité de Walter, tandis qu'elle se penchait de nouveau pour observer la scène. Walter était arrivé à la hauteur de Shaw. De là où elle était, elle ne pouvait pas entendre ce qu'il disait, mais elle dut reconnaître que l'idée n'était peut-être pas si mauvaise. Il était parvenu à faire se tourner le médecin de façon à ce qu'ils puissent passer sans être aperçus. Elle raffermit la prise autour de la taille de Peter et entreprit de s'avancer dans le couloir, son cœur battant la chamade dans sa poitrine.

L'agitation régnait désormais tout autour d'eux. Des infirmiers et aides-soignants marchaient à vive allure dans tous les sens et elle en déduisit qu'ils les recherchaient. Elle prit l'air le plus détendu qu'elle put et continua d'avancer. Walter faisait diversion à merveille et Shaw reportait toute son attention sur lui, gardant les agents de sécurité à ses côtés, comme s'il craignait que le père ne perde ses moyens. Arrivés aux trois quarts du couloir, elle commençait vraiment à croire que ce plan improvisé allait fonctionner, quand elle reconnut avec effarement, les deux aides-soignants qui l'avaient reconduite hors de la pièce lors de sa séance avec Peter. Ils s'avançaient dans leur direction. Malgré son déguisement, ils la connaissaient. Et surtout, ils connaissaient Peter. Improvisant complètement, elle stoppa leur progression, avant de finalement serrer Peter dans ses bras comme elle le ferait pour un petit-ami. D'une main dans son dos, elle l'amena à se blottir contre elle, tandis que de l'autre, elle faisait pression sur sa nuque pour qu'il baisse la tête et cache son visage dans son cou. Avec la casquette, elle était certaine qu'ils ne pouvaient pas apercevoir le visage de Peter. Et comme s'il avait compris la manœuvre, il serra ses bras autour d'elle.

Du coin de l'œil, elle vit les deux hommes arriver à leur hauteur et elle prononça des phrases de réconfort aléatoires, comme si elle consolait quelqu'un. Sa ruse sembla fonctionner, car ils ne leur jetèrent qu'un vague regard avant de poursuivre leur chemin. Elle ne relâcha Peter que quand elle les vit disparaître à l'angle du couloir, par-dessus l'épaule du jeune homme. Elle se dégagea et reprit sa position initiale en passant son bras autour de la taille de Peter.

- Viens, continuons.

Il obéit docilement. Rapidement, elle passa dans Walter et Shaw qui se disputaient désormais. Elle appuya sur le bouton de l'ascenseur et fut soulagée que les portes s'ouvrent rapidement. Elle s'y engouffra en entraînant Peter avec elle. Et quand elles se refermèrent sur eux, elle eut juste le temps d'apercevoir les agents de sécurité empoigner Walter pour le raccompagner de force vers la sortie.

Une petite minute plus tard, ils entraient dans le parking où une Astrid, morte d'inquiétude les attendait au volant de la vieille voiture des Bishop. Elle en sortit pour aller à leur rencontre.

- Où est Walter ? demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

- Changement de plan. Il a fait diversion pour qu'on puisse sortir discrètement.

- Walter ? dit Astrid, incrédule.

- Eh oui, répondit Olivia, avec une moue amusée.

Olivia ouvrit la portière côté passager de la voiture des Bishop et y installa Peter avec l'aide d'Astrid. Puis elle se pencha au-dessus de lui pour boucler sa ceinture, avant de se relever pour s'adresser à sa collègue.

- Prenez ma voiture et récupérez Walter. Les agents de sécurité l'auront sûrement raccompagné à l'entrée. On passe à l'étape deux, dit Olivia en lui tendant ses clés.

- D'accord.

- Bonne chance.

- A vous aussi, Olivia, dit Astrid avant de s'élancer vers le SUV noir.

Olivia la regarda partir, tout en s'installant au volant. Puis elle jeta un coup d'œil à Peter, assis bien sagement près d'elle et lui enleva sa casquette, passant sa main dans ses cheveux sous prétexte de les remettre en place. Elle sentit alors un poids quitter sa poitrine au simple fait de le savoir là avec elle et sourit. Mais elle se reprit rapidement et démarra. Tout n'était pas encore terminé et ils n'étaient pas encore sortis d'affaire. Et quand elle franchit la sortie du parking souterrain de l'hôpital, elle pria pour que le reste de leur plan se passe comme prévu.

* * *

Comme toujours, j'espère que ça vous a plu, et comme toujours, vos commentaires sont les bienvenus. Sur ce, je m'attèle à la suite. ;)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

Ah la la, je dévie, je dévie... désolée ! Voici enfin le chapitre 7... si quelqu'un me lit toujours, je serais ravie de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé ! ;)

Un grand merci à Sweetylove30 ! ;) Juste pour info, j'ai adoré écrire ce passage, alors je suis ravie qu'il t'ait plu !

N.B. : Juste une petite remarque, malgré les mots employés et sans doute les apparences, je n'ai absolument aucun grief contre aucune discipline du corps médical. Ceci est juste le point de vue d'Olivia tel que je le conçois si la situation décrite dans cette histoire se produisait.

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant une heure qu'Olivia roulait en direction du Nord, sur la route 93. Elle venait de dépasser Manchester et se dirigeait vers Concord. Si elle continuait ainsi, en deux heures, elle aurait rejoint la route 91 et en trois, atteint la frontière du Canada. Pour la centième fois en une heure, elle jeta un coup d'œil à Peter. Comme pour vérifier qu'il était réellement à ses côtés. Comme si elle craignait qu'il disparaisse soudain. Il s'était assoupi, la tête posée contre la vitre côté passager. Il semblait si serein et si… normal qu'elle se demanda l'espace d'une folle seconde, si elle n'avait pas rêvé le cauchemar qu'elle avait vécu ces deux dernières semaines. Mais quand ses yeux se posèrent sur ses joues, elle réalisa au creux qu'elles laissaient paraître que c'était bien la réalité. Voilà ce qu'une alimentation par intraveineuse avait laissé comme marques. Et elle nota mentalement que les aides-soignants avaient rasé la barbe naissante qu'il prenait toujours soin de garder. Elle sourit inconsciemment, en pensant que cela lui donnait un air d'adolescent, puis reporta son attention sur la route.

Soudain, une sonnerie de téléphone rompit le silence. Précipitamment, elle se pencha vers le sac aux pieds de Peter et le fouilla pour y trouver l'appareil à carte prépayée qu'Astrid lui avait fourni pour pouvoir communiquer sans être repérés. Elle décrocha rapidement, soulagée de constater que Peter ne s'était pas réveillé.

- Oui, Astrid, dit-elle doucement.

- Où êtes-vous, Olivia ?

- Je viens de dépasser Manchester. Et vous ?

- Nous ne sommes pas loin derrière.

- D'accord, comme prévu je m'arrête à Concord pour faire le plein.

- Prenez la sortie 13 et rappelez-moi dès que vous y êtes. Je vous guiderai jusqu'à la station-service la plus proche.

- Okay.

- Walter demande si Peter va bien.

- Oui, il dort pour l'instant.

Elle entendit Astrid répéter ce qu'elle venait de dire et Walter murmurer des « bien », « c'est très bien ».

- Je devrais y être dans quelques minutes, maintenant.

- Alors à tout de suite, Olivia.

Elles raccrochèrent tandis qu'Olivia dépassait la sortie 11, tout en réfléchissant à la prochaine étape de leur plan, énumérant mentalement une nouvelle fois tous les détails. Plus pour s'assurer que cette partie ne contenait pas de failles que par souci d'oublier un point important. Mais elle devait reconnaître qu'Astrid avait vraiment été en veine d'inspiration sur ce point.

Déjà, elle atteignait la sortie 13. Elle ralentit et appuya sur le numéro préenregistré du portable d'Astrid.

- Astrid, je suis à la sortie 13.

- Prenez la première à droite. La station-service est à 200m. Je vous attendrai derrière la boutique. Je serai là dans 5 minutes, le temps que je change de voiture.

- Okay.

- Olivia ? J'ai écouté les informations à la radio. Ils ont déjà signalé votre disparition et vous suspecte d'avoir enlevé Peter. Ils vous recherchent, vous et Peter.

Olivia accusa le coup. « Déjà ? » pensa-t-elle. Elle tourna à l'angle du carrefour et fit la grimace quand elle vit un flash lumineux prendre un cliché d'elle en train de griller le feu rouge. Et étant donné l'angle de l'appareil, il était certain que Peter et elle seraient parfaitement indentifiables, malgré son déguisement. Elle appuya sur l'accélérateur par réflexe.

- J'arrive à la station, dit-elle simplement en raccrochant.

Elle posa le téléphone et s'engagea dans la station-service. Rapidement, elle fit le plein, surveillant les alentours par réflexe. Puis elle gara la voiture en face de la boutique et entra pour régler l'essence. Elle paya en liquide et se dirigea vers la sortie quand elle trébucha, peu habituée aux talons qu'Astrid avait voulu de lui faire porter et fit tomber le contenu de son sac au sol. Jurant tout haut, elle s'agenouilla pour commencer à rassembler les affaires éparpillées. Elle n'était vraiment pas à son aise, avec ces chaussures hautes, cette robe et ce sac à main. Autant d'accessoires qu'elle ne portait jamais et pour cause. Non loin de là, un employé occupé à ranger les rayons se retourna pour l'aider.

- Merci, ça ira, dit-elle d'un ton gêné.

Il n'insista pas mais lui tendit la carte du Canada qu'il venait de ramasser. D'un geste empressé, elle la saisit et la fourra dans son sac en bredouillant un merci embarrassé. Elle prit soin de garder la tête baissée pour ne pas exposer son visage à la vue de l'employé, mais un rapide coup d'œil lui permit de réaliser que le jeune homme l'observait d'un air suspicieux. Elle se releva rapidement et sortit précipitamment de la boutique. Quand elle entra dans la voiture et démarra, elle constata que l'employé regardait dans sa direction. A coup sûr, il mémorisait le numéro de la plaque et notait qu'elle voyageait avec un homme endormi ou inconscient assis côté passager. Elle s'engagea sur la route en sentant toujours le regard dans son dos, jusqu'à ce que la voiture sorte de son champ de vision. Elle n'alla pas loin cependant, puisqu'elle tourna immédiatement pour aller sur le parking derrière la boutique. Elle s'avança jusqu'au fond et gara la voiture derrière une camionnette qui la cachait en grande partie. Puis elle coupa le moteur et sortit de la voiture au moment où Walter et Astrid arrivaient à sa rencontre.

- Aidez-moi à sortir Peter de la voiture. Il faut faire vite. L'employé de la station m'a repérée. A l'heure qu'il est, il doit déjà appeler la police, expliqua Olivia. Et Peter et moi devons avoir un joli portrait tiré au carrefour au bout de la rue.

- Okay, je consulterai les avis de recherches à partir de mon portable, tout à l'heure, dit Astrid, en ouvrant la portière côté passager. Peter ? Peter, réveillez-vous, dit-elle en le secouant légèrement.

Mais il ne bougea pas.

- Walter, pourquoi ne se réveille-t-il pas ? demanda Olivia, avec angoisse.

- C'est normal. Enfin je crois…

- Vous croyez ? demanda-t-elle, à la limite de l'hystérie.

- Etant donné sa réaction, je n'avais pas le choix, Olivia. Je lui ai administré un tranquillisant qui l'a stabilisé le temps de sortir de l'hôpital, mais à présent il risque de dormir encore quelques heures.

- Génial ! dit Olivia en faisant une moue contrariée. Walter, aidez Astrid à emmener Peter à la voiture. Je récupère les affaires.

Elle rassembla tout ce qui restait dans la voiture et suivit le reste de son équipe de près. Elle ouvrit la porte arrière de la voiture que lui indiqua Astrid et ils y installèrent Peter. Olivia lança un regard interrogateur à Astrid.

- C'est la voiture de mes parents. Elle doit être presque aussi âgée que moi, mais elle roule. Et surtout, ils ne penseront jamais à la rechercher et elle n'a aucun système traçable, expliqua-t-elle.

Récupérer la voiture des parents d'Astrid à Concord où ils habitaient et abandonner celle des Bishop après avoir fait le plein, étaient une autre partie du plan pour brouiller les pistes. Olivia fit la moue, légèrement dubitative devant la vétusté de la voiture. Puis, elle s'avança vers la portière avant côté passager mais Walter la devança.

- Vous feriez mieux d'aller à l'arrière avec Peter, Olivia.

Puis, sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer, il s'installa à l'avant et referma la portière. Olivia haussa les sourcils mais n'insista pas. Elle s'assit à côté de Peter et entreprit de boucler sa ceinture.

- Olivia, vous devriez vous baisser, ainsi que Peter, le temps qu'on regagne l'autoroute, suggéra Astrid.

- Bonne idée.

Olivia agrippa Peter les épaules et le coucha sur la banquette, avant de se pencher elle aussi au-dessus du jeune homme. Astrid démarra la voiture et s'engagea sur la route pour reprendre la route 93. Une fois arrivée, Olivia se releva et fit un geste pour redresser Peter. Mais quand elle le vit dormir paisiblement, elle n'eut pas le cœur de le rasseoir. Alors au lieu de le redresser, elle le saisit par les aisselles et l'amena plus près d'elle. Elle posa sa tête sur ses cuisses et glissa son bras sous sa joue pour l'installer plus confortablement tandis qu'elle passait l'autre autour de son torse pour le serrer contre elle. Il soupira dans son sommeil et elle ne put retenir le sourire qui lui monta aux lèvres. Elle l'observa quelques instants avant de finalement poser sa tête contre la vitre. Elle se mit ensuite à réfléchir à la suite des évènements tandis que d'une main distraite, elle caressait les cheveux de Peter. L'étape 2 était en marche, et le fait de changer de véhicule leur permettrait de prendre une avance significative sur leurs poursuivants. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle finit par plonger dans un sommeil réparateur dû à la fois à la fatigue, au bercement de la voiture et à la présence de Peter à ses côtés.

Walter se tourna vers eux et sourit en les voyant endormis tous deux. Puis il se pencha vers Astrid.

- Ils sont mignons, n'est-ce pas ? chuchota-t-il, tout content.

Astrid sourit et lui lança un regard rapide.

- Oui, très, approuva-t-elle.

- J'ai fait exprès de mettre devant, vous savez ? Je pensais qu'ils avaient bien besoin d'un peu de proximité, dit-il, avec un plaisir enfantin.

- C'est très gentil, Walter, dit Astrid.

- L'Agent Dunham était vraiment très inquiète pour Peter, vous savez ?

- Nous l'étions tous, Walter.

- Non, enfin si bien sûr. Mais c'était différent.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, Olivia m'a fait penser à Peter quand elle a été enlevée elle aussi l'année dernière. Ils avaient le même regard inquiet. Ils se ressemblent beaucoup.

- Je vois ce que vous voulez dire.

- Dites-moi, Astro, vous pensez qu'elle m'appellera papa ?

- Olivia ? Et pourquoi devrait-elle vous appeler papa ?

- Parce que quand ils se marieront, je serai son beau-père, évidemment ! dit-il comme une évidence.

- Pardon ? dit Astrid en s'étranglant à moitié de surprise et d'amusement.

- Peter semble convaincu que non, mais j'espère qu'elle le fera. Je l'aime bien, vous savez ? Olivia, je veux dire. Je l'aime vraiment beaucoup.

Astrid tenta de contenir le fou rire qui menaçait d'exploser et secoua la tête, toujours aussi surprise des tirades inattendues de Walter.

- Je sais, Walter. Je sais, dit-elle tendrement.

- Vous aussi. Vous le savez aussi, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, Walter. Et moi aussi, je vous aime bien. Et moi, c'est Astrid.

Pendant un long moment, ils discutèrent –Walter surtout– des différentes raisons qui prouvaient par A + B pourquoi ils formaient une famille si unie tandis qu'Astrid poursuivait son chemin jusqu'à la destination que Broyles leur avait donnée. Puis Walter finit par tomber lui aussi dans les bras de Morphée, laissant Astrid les mener à leur point de chute dans le silence et l'obscurité de la nuit qui tombait, l'esprit tourné vers cette drôle d'équipe qu'ils formaient et qu'elle appréciait elle aussi comme sa propre famille.

Ils arrivèrent à destination aux premières heures du matin, sans rencontrer de problèmes. Olivia se réveilla au moment même où ils franchissaient les limites de la petite ville de Covington, Pennsylvanie. Elle en déduisit que leur plan avait fonctionné, à savoir mettre en scène leur fuite vers le Canada tandis que leur véritable destination se situait à l'opposé sur le sol Américain.

- Astrid, vous auriez dû me réveiller, je vous aurais remplacée.

- Ça va, Olivia. Vous aviez besoin de dormir. Vous avez plusieurs nuits de retard.

Olivia ne répondit pas, sachant qu'elle ne pouvait démentir ce qu'elle venait de dire. Astrid tourna à l'angle de l'unique carrefour de la petite ville et continua jusqu'à ce que la route s'achève en chemin de terre. Au bout du chemin, ils découvrirent une maison de campagne d'une taille plus qu'honorable.

- C'est la maison des ex beaux-parents de l'agent Broyles, expliqua Astrid.

- Comment… commença Olivia.

- Quand vous m'avez donné l'adresse que l'Agent Broyles vous a indiquée, j'ai fait une recherche dans les bases de données des fichiers personnels du FBI, dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Olivia sourit, amusée, avant de baisser les yeux vers Peter. Elle retint un sursaut quand elle s'aperçut qu'il avait les yeux ouverts et la fixait en silence.

- Peter ?

Il ne répondit pas, mais cela eut l'effet de réveiller Walter.

- Peter ? appela-t-il à son tour, en se retournant, à moitié endormi.

- Walter ? interrogea Olivia.

- Peter, est-ce que tu m'entends ?

Son fils ne réagit pas, mais ses yeux semblaient à nouveau lui parler directement. _Olivia, Olivia. Je suis là, _semblaient-ils lui dire.

- Walter ? insista Olivia. Que lui arrive-t-il ?

- Je crains malheureusement que le tranquillisant que je lui ai administré ne l'ait replongé dans l'apathie.

Olivia accusa le coup.

- Walter ! fut la seule chose qu'elle put dire pour protester.

- Agent Dunham, il était devenu incontrôlable. Il risquait de vous blesser, et peut-être même pire. Je n'avais pas d'autre choix, expliqua-t-il.

Olivia fronça les sourcils en fermant les yeux de dépit.

- Olivia, j'ai bon espoir que vous puissiez le ramener à nouveau. Vous l'avez fait une fois, je suis certain que vous y parviendrez encore.

Elle soupira, contrariée à l'idée de devoir recommencer l'expérience.

- Astrid, allez vous reposer, vous n'avez pas dormi de la nuit. Walter et moi, on va emmener Peter à l'intérieur.

- Avant, je voudrais consulter l'avis de recherche qui vous concerne.

- Okay, allez-y.

Olivia et Walter soutinrent Peter et l'emmenèrent dans une chambre à l'étage. Walter resta avec lui, tandis qu'Olivia descendait rejoindre Astrid qui tapait déjà à toute allure sur le clavier de son portable.

- Astrid, ne craignez-vous pas de laisser des traces de votre passage sur la base de données ? demanda Olivia, soudain, inquiète.

- Oh, ne vous en faites pas pour ça. A vrai dire, j'ai développé un petit outil qui génère un compte anonyme ainsi qu'une adresse IP et un lieu de connexion erronés. Ainsi, même si ils voient qu'on a accédé à votre dossier, ils ne pourront pas dire qui ni d'où. Je l'ai déjà utilisé pour trouver à qui appartenait l'adresse donnée par l'agent Broyles.

Olivia fit une moue amusée, en ôtant sa perruque et ses lunettes.

- En sortant Peter de cet hôpital, on a violé deux bonnes douzaines de lois. Je suppose qu'on n'en est plus à une demie douzaine de plus, dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Astrid sourit et continua à pianoter sur son clavier.

- Voilà, j'y suis. J'ouvre l'avis de recherche vous concernant. Et voilà ce qu'il dit : « Le suspect recherché est un agent du FBI, connu sous le nom d'Olivia Dunham. Femme blanche de 31 ans, 1m75, yeux verts, cheveux blonds et longs. La suspecte est recherchée pour l'enlèvement de Peter Bishop, patient à l'hôpital général de Boston. La suspecte a été flashée à Concord, état du New Hampshire. Un témoin, employé d'une station service, dit l'avoir reconnue alors qu'elle réglait le plein d'essence. Le témoin déclare avoir vu la suspecte en possession d'une carte du Canada. Selon ses dires, elle portait une perruque aux cheveux courts et noirs, coupés au carré et des lunettes aux contours noirs et épais, ainsi qu'une robe blanche à fleurs bleues. Les éléments connus semblent confirmer l'hypothèse que la suspecte tente de faire sortir Peter Bishop hors des Etats-Unis en l'emmenant au Canada. Le véhicule qu'elle utilise est immatriculé 256-JFH, état du Massachussetts. Une surveillance a été mise en place sur l'axe routier 91, ainsi que sur les petits axes parallèles. Attention, la suspecte est dangereuse et armée »

- « Dangereuse » ? Hum, je crois que je dois me sentir flattée… plaisanta Olivia, soulagée que leur ruse ait fonctionné.

Car non seulement, ils les croyaient en fuite vers le Canada, mais en plus, ils ne recherchaient ni Walter, ni Astrid.

- Bravo, Astrid. Je dois dire que votre plan était bien meilleur que le mien. Je promets de vous obtenir une augmentation… du moins, si je retravaille pour le FBI, un jour…

- Merci Olivia, dit-elle en riant.

- Allez vous reposer maintenant.

- Oui, j'y vais. Olivia ?

- Oui ?

- Je suis sûre que vous y arriverez. Si il y a quelqu'un qui peut ramener Peter, c'est bien vous.

Olivia ne répondit pas et se contenta de hocher la tête, surprise, tandis qu'Astrid montait les escaliers pour aller s'allonger dans une chambre à l'étage. Elle croisa Walter qui lui indiqua qu'ils avaient installé Peter dans la première chambre à droite et donc d'en choisir une autre.

- Comment va-t-il ? demanda Olivia.

- Il est réveillé, mais toujours apathique. Cependant, ses pupilles sont plus réactives, ce qui est bon signe.

- Okay. Et maintenant, que fait-on ?

- Maintenant ? Maintenant, on prend un petit-déjeuner.

- Walter ! protesta Olivia. Soyez sérieux, c'est de Peter qu'il s'agit.

- Je le suis, Olivia, dit-il d'un ton effectivement sérieux. Mais vous n'avez rien avalé depuis… j'ignore depuis quand mais ça doit faire longtemps, vous êtes psychologiquement et physiquement épuisée. Accordez-vous quelques heures de repos. Peter sera toujours là.

Elle voulut protester mais y renonça.

- Bien, dans ce cas, dites-moi seulement comment faire.

- D'accord, dit-il après quelques secondes. Je soupçonne que le tranquillisant a interrompu le processus qui aurait permis à Peter de se réveiller, mais ne l'a pas repoussé totalement dans ses retranchements.

- Comment dois-je m'y prendre ? Par la jalousie, encore ?

- Non. Non, je pense que cette fois, il faudra autre chose. Il est à la frontière entre l'apathie totale et le réveil. Le faire sortir de cet état par la colère était la première étape.

- Et quelle est la seconde ?

- Ça malheureusement, je l'ignore.

- Alors comment fait-on ? dit-elle avec une note de désespoir.

- La donne n'a pas changé. Vous êtes toujours sa clé. Je crains malheureusement que vous ne deviez trouver la solution seule. Mais je dois vous mettre en garde, Olivia. S'il s'avérait que vous alliez trop loin et que Peter ne retombe dans cet état apathique, je ne suis pas sûr que l'on puisse l'en ramener une nouvelle fois.

Olivia sentit la panique l'envahir.

- Olivia, si vous voulez le ramener pour de bon, il vous faut trouver ce dont il a besoin pour revenir.

- Comment ? s'entendit-elle vainement demander d'une toute petite voix.

- Je l'ignore, Olivia, répondit Walter, sérieux. Mais je suis sûr que vous trouverez. J'ai toute confiance en vous, s'écria-t-il soudain joyeusement. Bien, et si on allait le prendre ce petit-déjeuner ?

Elle fit la grimace à la simple idée de manger après la révélation qu'il venait de faire et le regarda se diriger vers la cuisine d'un air incrédule. Juste avant d'entrer dans la cuisine, il se tourna vers elle.

- Oh et prévenez-moi quand vous voudrez essayer. Je veux être présent. Je voudrais vous guider.

Elle ne répondit pas et le vit disparaître au bout du couloir. Elle s'assit sur les marches de l'escalier et prit quelques minutes pour assimiler les dires de Walter. L'idée d'aggraver la situation de Peter la terrifiait. Comment pourrait-elle vivre avec l'idée qu'il resterait ainsi si elle échouait ? Elle se força à respirer calmement, tout en ignorant les battements anarchiques de son cœur dans sa poitrine. Elle ferma les yeux et pressa ses mains jointes contre sa bouche comme une prière. Il fallait qu'elle y arrive. Elle ne pouvait pas échouer. Pas maintenant, pas après tous les risques qu'ils avaient pris pour le sortir de cet hôpital.

Ce que lui demandait Walter lui semblait déjà au-dessus de ses forces, mais elle savait qu'elle avait encore moins de chances d'y parvenir si elle se sentait observée. Même par Walter. Et peut-être surtout par Walter. Car si elle voulait désespérément le ramener, elle voulait également y parvenir seule. C'était seulement ainsi qu'elle serait capable de tenter sa chance. Elle s'imposa le calme et se releva. Puis à pas de loup, elle monta les escaliers et entra dans la chambre où se trouvait Peter.

Elle prit une grande inspiration et lança un regard à Peter, debout et immobile, face à la fenêtre.

- Hey, Peter. C'est moi, dit-elle, doucement.

Puis elle referma la porte derrière elle.

* * *

Encore quelques chapitres avant la fin. Merci à ceux qui ont la patience de me lire malgré une fréquence de mise à jour carrément abusée ! ;)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

Okay, vu mes délais catastrophiques du dernier chapitre, j'ai décidé d'essayer de me rattraper un peu. Je me suis faite violence pour me dégager du temps ce week-end et tadaaaa ! Voici donc le chapitre 8 !

Lol, merci saraweir ! ;) Ca fait toujours autant plaisir !

Merci également à Sweetylove30 ! ;) J'espère que ce chapitre en vaudra la peine !

N.B. : Juste une petite remarque, malgré les mots employés et sans doute les apparences, je n'ai absolument aucun grief contre aucune discipline du corps médical. Ceci est juste le point de vue d'Olivia tel que je le conçois si la situation décrite dans cette histoire se produisait.

* * *

Elle fit quelques pas dans la chambre et se plaça face à Peter. Walter avait raison, il semblait être retombé dans l'apathie et pourtant, il y avait dans son regard un petit je-ne-sais-quoi de différent. Ses yeux n'étaient plus les globes froids et dénués d'expression qu'elle avait vus à travers la vitre de la salle d'observation. Peter était toujours là, quelque part, cherchant la sortie, attendant qu'elle lui tende la main pour l'aider à l'en sortir. _Olivia, Olivia._ Elle sentit l'espoir revenir la gagner agréablement et lui donner du courage. Et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est qu'elle apprécia la sensation étant donné ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. Seule. Sans témoin. Elle avait besoin de cette intimité pour faire ce qu'elle devait faire. Pour le faire redevenir lui-même. Pour le ramener à elle.

Trouver ce dont il a besoin pour revenir, avait dit Walter. Oui, mais comment ? Utiliser la jalousie encore ? Walter avait sous-entendu que ça ne fonctionnerait peut-être pas cette fois. Et elle se voyait mal remettre le sujet « Lucas » sur le tapis. John ? Déjà fait. Et aucun autre candidat, étant donné la pauvreté de sa vie personnelle. Le désert serait même plus juste. Alors comment ? Elle ne pouvait pas vraiment dire qu'ils avaient connu des moments où ils s'étaient opposés de façon violente. Sauf l'histoire du virus, mais Peter n'était pas vraiment lui-même. Ils avaient connu des disputes, c'est vrai, mais rien de très grave et rien qui n'avait duré très longtemps. Peter avait un caractère si facile à vivre –du moins avec elle–, qu'ils ne restaient jamais fâchés très longtemps. Alors quoi ?

Elle réfléchit une seconde. Il avait également réagi aux choses qu'elle lui avait cachées. Comme pour la carte de son beau-père. Si elle lui révélait des choses qu'elle ne lui avait jamais dites, par pudeur en grande partie ou par fierté, alors peut-être… En tout cas, ça valait la peine d'essayer. Et elle était heureuse de n'avoir à partager cela avec personne d'autre que Peter. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et se lança.

- Peter ? Un jour, tu m'as demandé si je te le dirais si quelque chose me faisait peur. Et je t'ai répondu que oui. J'y ai compris que tu me disais que je pouvais te parler de tous mes doutes et de toutes mes craintes. Voire même de tous les sujets dont j'aurais eu envie de discuter. En clair, tu me disais que tu étais là, si j'avais besoin de me confier à quelqu'un. J'ai saisi le message mais jamais l'opportunité que tu m'offrais. Parce que me confier revenait à reconnaître mes faiblesses. A les accepter, en quelque sorte. Ce que je me suis toujours refusée à faire.

Durant toute sa tirade, Peter ne bougea pas, malgré la lueur dansante toujours présente dans ses yeux. Elle savait que ce n'était pas ce qui lui permettrait de le ramener. Mais elle tenait à lui dire tout ça avant de commencer. Avec une petite hésitation, elle prit sa main dans la sienne et poursuivit.

- Mais j'ai réalisé que je me privais de ton soutien. De ce réconfort que tu ne manques jamais de me donner sans même que j'aie à le demander. Mais comment pourrais-tu me réconforter si tu ignores ce que je traverse ? Alors je vais te dire ce que tu ignores.

Elle s'interrompit un instant pour reprendre son souffle. Elle sentit une légère pression sur sa main. Comme une réponse de Peter pour lui dire qu'il avait entendu. Elle baissa un instant les yeux vers leurs doigts entrelacés et sourit. Puis elle releva la tête pour reporter son attention sur son visage.

- Peter, quand tu m'as demandé si je te parlerais de mes craintes, je t'ai menti. A vrai dire, j'étais terrifiée. Terrifiée comme je ne l'avais pas été depuis longtemps. Mais je ne voyais pas l'utilité de t'en parler.

Peter serra ses doigts. Fort. Mais ne bougea pas.

- Mais je me suis confiée à Charlie. Il m'a dit que tu l'avais appelé. Tu avais fait ça pour moi, car tu savais. Tu savais que j'accepterai plus facilement de me confier à lui plutôt qu'à toi. Quand bien même cela te blessait de savoir que je ne te parlerai pas, tu l'as fait. Pour mon bien. Parce que tu pensais que c'était le mieux pour moi. Tu as toujours agi pour mon bien.

Elle s'arrêta une nouvelle fois, consciente qu'elle se laissait dériver dans ses paroles et qu'elle n'atteindrait pas son objectif de cette manière. Mais maintenant qu'elle était lancée, les mots sortaient tous seuls de sa bouche. Comme si elle les avait retenus trop longtemps et qu'elle ne pouvait plus les contenir.

- Et puis Charlie est mort. Et j'ai tué l'imposteur qui s'était fait passé pour lui. Ce passage de ma vie a été particulièrement douloureux. Et encore une fois, tu m'as tendu une perche pour m'inciter à me confier à toi, pour partager mon chagrin et ma culpabilité. Je me suis confiée, mais je suis partie ensuite… enfuie même, pour être exacte, sans te donner les moyens de dire ou faire quoi que ce soit pour m'apporter ton soutien.

Elle fit une courte pause avant d'enchaîner.

- Peter, il y a une chose que je t'ai cachée. Durant cette période, après mon accident, j'ai vu quelqu'un.

Il lui écrasa les doigts, mais elle n'y prêta pas attention.

- Il s'appelle Sam Weiss. Il m'a aidée à traverser ce passage à vide. Je l'ai vu à de nombreuses reprises.

Elle fit une grimace quand il serra sa main encore plus fort. Elle réalisa soudain le double sens de ses paroles, qu'elle associa à la réaction de Peter. « La jalousie », pensa-t-elle. Peut-être pourrait-elle tourner cet élément à son avantage ? Alors elle décida de mentir. Et elle se détesta pour ça. Mais il le fallait.

- Je le vois toujours. On se voit en cachette depuis plusieurs mois. Je n'en ai parlé à personne parce que je n'aime pas évoquer ma vie privée.

Soudain, il réagit. D'un geste vif, il saisit son cou avec sa main libre et serra. Comme à l'hôpital. Elle tenta de retirer la main sur son cou avec sa propre main libre, tandis que l'autre restait captive de celle de Peter. Son regard la transperçait tandis qu'elle y lisait un mélange de peine et de colère.

- Peter… souffla-t-elle avec difficulté. Pet…

L'air lui manquait. Des taches noires apparurent devant ses yeux. Puis l'instant suivant, elle tombait à genoux devant lui. Il l'avait lâchée. Elle porta ses mains à l'endroit où il l'avait agrippée et respira rapidement pour reprendre son souffle. Elle prit quelques secondes pour reprendre ses esprits, avant de se relever et de reporter son attention sur le visage de Peter, sans comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. Une seconde plus tôt, elle croyait avoir réussi. Elle croyait l'avoir ramené. Sa réaction violente, comme à l'hôpital, en témoignait. La seconde d'après, il reprenait sa position de statue.

C'est là qu'elle réalisa. Quand elle lut dans ses yeux. Ses yeux étaient vides. Comme la première qu'elle l'avait vu après son enlèvement.

Elle entrouvrit la bouche, horrifiée et abasourdie. _Pourquoi ?_

- Peter ? Peter ? dit-elle en le secouant par les épaules. Peter ?

Il était parti à nouveau. Elle l'avait perdu. L'étincelle de vie avait quitté ses yeux. _Pourquoi ?_ Son mensonge avait eu l'air de faire effet. Il avait réagi. Elle l'avait poussé à bout. Il était sur le point de revenir vers elle. Certes un peu violemment. Avec sa main autour de son cou. Manquant de l'étouffer. Mais il _revenait_. Elle secoua la tête. _Stop_. Elle mit ses mains jointes devant sa bouche. _Stop_. Comme une prière. _Non, pas ça_. Alors, elle ferma les yeux, comme pour tenter vainement l'évidence de l'envahir douloureusement. _Pas ça_. Car elle venait de comprendre.

Lors de son enlèvement, Peter s'était plongé plus ou moins consciemment en état d'apathie pour échapper à son environnement trop hostile. Parce qu'il ne supportait pas ce qu'on lui infligeait. Or, elle savait qu'il ne supportait pas l'idée de lui faire du mal d'aucune manière qui soit. Après l'histoire du virus, il était venu la voir pour s'excuser encore une fois et elle avait eu un aperçu de l'ampleur de la culpabilité qui le rongeait. Or, en réagissant à sa provocation, en portant sa main à son cou, il faisait exactement ce qu'il exécrait. Il lui faisait du mal. Et le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour s'arrêter était de retomber dans l'apathie. Il avait surmonté la jalousie et la colère –et sans doute la peine– et gâché peut-être la seule chance de se sauver, pour ne pas avoir à la blesser. Car l'idée de lui faire du mal était encore pire que l'idée de la savoir avec un autre homme.

Elle rouvrit les yeux sur cette pensée. Des larmes gonflées de douleur coupable roulèrent silencieusement sur ses joues. Non seulement elle lui avait menti pour le blesser mais elle venait peut-être de ruiner ses chances de le retrouver.

- Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça. Tu n'aurais pas dû, dit-elle, affligée. Pas pour moi. Pas comme ça.

Il n'eut aucune réaction et son regard était toujours aussi désespérément inexpressif. D'autres larmes glissèrent sur ses joues. Elle reprit sa main dans la sienne.

- Peter, réagis, je t'en prie. Si tu m'entends, réagis.

Elle tenta de déceler un signe sur son visage, dans ses yeux. Mais toujours rien. Un profond sentiment d'abattement l'étreignit douloureusement. Elle lâcha ses doigts qui restaient immobiles au contact des siens. C'était fini. Elle avait échoué. Il était parti. Et elle avait _échoué à le sauver_.

Un froid intense la gagna, la rendant insensible à tout. Son regard se figea dans le vague, sans expression. Comme celui de Peter. Un regard vide. Même les larmes semblaient avoir déserté ses yeux désormais secs. Son cœur se glaça dans sa poitrine. Battait-il encore ? Elle en doutait.

Elle se détourna de Peter. Elle ne supportait plus de le voir dans cet état. Comme un automate, elle se dirigea vers la porte, se demandant comment ses jambes pouvaient encore la porter alors qu'elle ne les sentait plus. Elle leva la main vers la poignée. Ses doigts l'agrippèrent machinalement et elle entrouvrit la porte.

Qu'allait-elle bien pouvoir faire à présent ? Où irait-elle ? Quel serait le but de sa vie ? Il y avait encore deux semaines, elle savait tout ça. Elle savait pourquoi elle luttait –_pour sauver des vies_–, pourquoi elle se levait chaque matin –_pour protéger ceux qui en avaient besoin_–, pourquoi elle souriait –_parce qu'il avait cet effet-là sur elle_–, pourquoi elle se sentait vivante –_parce qu'il était simplement là_–.

Alors que lui restait-il s'il sortait de sa vie et qu'elle n'avait même plus son travail pour endormir la sensation d'étouffement qui l'étreignait jour et nuit et détourner sa rage en acharnement pour corriger les injustices ? Il restait la peur, la douleur et la colère. L'éternel même refrain qui venait continuellement s'interposer dans sa vie dès qu'elle connaissait un couplet de bonheur. Et aujourd'hui, la peine et la douleur avaient repris leurs droits sur elle. Même la colère semblait l'avoir fuie. Etait-ce aujourd'hui le jour où Olivia Dunham capitulait et cédait au désespoir ?

Cette pensée la figea net. Qu'était devenue la femme battante et obstinée, ne renonçant devant aucun obstacle ? Celle aux abords froids et en perpétuel état de colère que les tests de son enfance avaient forgée, toujours prête à agir pour le plus grand bien ? Comment pouvait-elle se résigner à oublier qui elle était ? A sombrer dans cet état de faiblesse auquel elle refusait de céder si ardemment d'ordinaire ? Elle avait parfois touché le fond, mais elle s'était toujours relevée. Alors pourquoi céderait-elle aujourd'hui ?

La réponse fusa. Comme une flèche dans une cible. Parce qu'il était le cœur de tout. Son cœur à elle. Celui qui la faisait avancer. Durant deux ans, elle n'avait jamais reculé malgré tout ce qu'elle avait connu. Parce qu'il veillait sur elle durant tout ce temps. Parce qu'il avait assuré ses prises avant qu'elle ne les utilise pour avancer et parce qu'il était à l'autre bout de la corde si elle tombait. Et elle allait renoncer ? Simplement comme ça ? Elle allait baisser les bras ? Abandonner ?

Le mot lui fit horreur. La colère naquit au plus profond d'elle. Elle enfla dans sa poitrine. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur la poignée qu'elle tenait toujours. Son expression se durcit. Ses lèvres se pincèrent. Ses yeux s'assombrirent. La colère s'était réveillée.

Et elle avait chassé tout le reste.

- Non, dit-elle tout haut.

Elle referma la porte.

- Non, répéta-t-elle.

Puis elle se tourna vivement vers Peter. En quelques enjambées rapides, elle se plaçait à nouveau devant lui.

- Non, je ne renoncerai pas, Peter. Et tu veux que je te dise ? Ca me rend malade de te voir comme ça, cracha-t-elle. Ca me rend malade de te voir abandonner. Bats-toi ! s'écria-t-elle en le saisissant par les bras et en le secouant. Bats-toi, bon sang ! Tu vaux mieux que ça, Peter ! (elle fit une courte pause) Je t'ai menti. Sam Weiss n'est rien pour moi. C'est juste quelqu'un que Nina Sharp m'a conseillé d'aller voir après mon accident. Il m'a juste aidée à m'en sortir.

Elle soupira et examina son visage.

- Peter, tu n'as jamais baissé les bras. Tu es fort. Tu peux revenir si tu le veux vraiment. Mais ça… dit-elle en lui jetant un coup d'œil général. Ca, c'est être lâche, cracha-t-elle avec mépris. Tu n'es pas comme ça, Peter ! Ou alors je me suis trompée sur ton compte, dit-elle en le lâchant. Ce n'est pas toi. Mais si tu restes dans cet état, c'est que tu m'auras menti sur qui tu es. Et en plus d'être un lâche, tu seras un menteur et un tricheur. Alors bats-toi pour redevenir celui que tu étais. Celui que je connais.

Elle se tut et observa le visage toujours impassible de Peter. Sa colère se fana, maintenant qu'elle l'avait exprimée verbalement. Sa tristesse combla le vide. Alors elle se rapprocha de Peter et passa ses bras autour de sa taille. Elle posa sa tête contre son épaule et cala son front dans le creux de son cou avant de fermer les yeux. Elle resserra son étreinte et se blottit contre lui.

- Tu as toujours été là quand j'avais besoin de toi, murmura-t-elle dans son cou. Et aujourd'hui, je le comprends. (elle soupira tristement) Peter, j'ai besoin de toi.

C'était dit. Jamais elle ne le lui avait avoué si directement. Quand bien même il s'agissait de l'exacte vérité. Et elle resta plantée là, le serrant contre elle. A la recherche du réconfort qu'il était le seul à pouvoir lui procurer. Attendant sans y croire un miracle qui ne venait pas.

Il se passa ensuite quelque chose qu'elle n'espérait plus. Peter leva les bras et l'étreignit en retour. Elle ouvrit grand les yeux de surprise. Ce fut tout ce qu'elle put faire pendant quelques secondes, trop abasourdie pour réagir. Puis enfin elle retrouva l'usage de ses membres. Elle se recula vivement et l'observa pour vérifier qu'elle n'avait pas rêvé. Peter la regardait. Peter lui souriait. Peter la serrait dans ses bras. Peter était redevenu lui-même et la fixait avec une expression infiniment tendre, les yeux brillant de cette douceur qu'elle désespérait d'y relire un jour.

Et ce fut comme si elle se réveillait d'un long sommeil chaotique, peuplé de cauchemars oppressants et de monstres dissimulés sous l'appellation de Peur et de Souffrance. Comme si on lui permettait de nouveau de respirer normalement. Comme si on lui rendait son _cœur_.

- Oh Peter, dit-elle dans un souffle, la voix tremblante d'émotion, les larmes aux yeux mais sans les laisser couler.

Et elle se jeta dans ses bras, l'obligeant à mettre un pied en arrière pour ne pas basculer dans son élan emporté.

- Hey ! dit-il d'instinct, d'un ton rassurant mais enroué de ne pas avoir parlé pendant des jours. Je suis là, Olivia. Je suis là, dit-il doucement en la serrant contre lui.

Elle fut incapable de parler pendant de longues secondes, savourant en silence l'immense soulagement de le retrouver enfin. Puis, elle s'écarta et le dévora des yeux pour s'assurer de la réalité de son retour. Il la contempla à son tour, notant au passage les larmes au coin de ses yeux, les cernes sous ses paupière, le creux qui s'était formé sous ses pommettes. Elle semblait sur le point de dire quelque chose mais les mots restaient coincés dans sa gorge. Enfin, elle parla.

- Walter.

Ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il s'attendait à entendre, mais il comprit le fil des pensées qui l'avait amenée à prononcer le nom de son père. Walter devait être tout aussi inquiet qu'elle l'avait été et elle voulait lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle.

Avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, elle se dégagea, le privant désagréablement de sa chaleur et de sa proximité réconfortante. Il l'observa se précipiter à la porte, ses jambes soudain portées par un élan d'allégresse et l'ouvrir à la hâte.

- Walter ! Walter ! Astrid ! cria-t-elle au couloir.

Puis, elle se tourna vers lui.

- Tu es revenu, cette fois ? demanda Olivia.

- Oui, je suis revenu, répondit Peter en souriant.

Elle lui rendit son sourire.

- C'est bon de te revoir, Peter Bishop, dit-elle avec un sourire à la fois amusé et radieux.

- C'est bon de te revoir aussi, répliqua-t-il avec un sourire encore plus grand.

Et tandis qu'ils ne se quittaient plus des yeux, des bruits de pas précipités leur parvinrent des escaliers. La porte de la chambre d'en face s'ouvrit et laissa apparaître Astrid, à moitié endormie. Mais quand celle-ci aperçut Peter, elle comprit. Elle passa précipitamment devant Olivia et enlaça Peter instinctivement. Il baissa les yeux vers Astrid, rompant provisoirement le contact visuel avec Olivia.

- Peter ! Quel plaisir de vous retrouver ! dit-elle en s'écartant pour le regarder, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Merci, lui répondit-il en lui rendant son sourire.

Une seconde plus tard, Walter se tenait sur le pas de la porte, les yeux agrandis et la bouche ouverte. Un intense soulagement et une joie évidente se dessinèrent sur ses traits. Il s'avança vers son fils. Astrid s'écarta juste avant qu'il ne prenne lui aussi Peter dans ses bras. Le fils rendit son étreinte au père. Et alors qu'il serrait Walter dans ses bras, il releva les yeux vers Olivia au moment même où elle baissait les siens, un sourire de soulagement sur ses lèvres. Et il l'observa quitter la pièce sans un mot. Comme si elle se sentait soudain de trop devant ce portrait de famille, s'effaçant discrètement et sans bruit. Elle lui fit penser au cliché du héros qui a fait son devoir en toute modestie. Celui qui reste dans l'ombre et observe de loin sans s'attribuer les mérites des bienfaits qu'il a pourtant accomplis.

Avec Walter qui l'agrippait jusqu'à l'étouffement et marmonnait des phrases sans queues ni têtes, il se retint de l'interpeller. Pour lui dire qu'elle avait sa place. Mais par-dessus l'épaule de son père, il se contenta d'observer Astrid se précipiter à sa suite et la rattraper dans le couloir.

- Olivia, attendez, dit-elle.

Celle-ci se retourna.

- Je voulais vous dire… je savais que vous y parviendriez. Je n'ai jamais douté, mais… merci de l'avoir ramené.

Olivia lui sourit en guise de réponse. Puis Astrid s'approcha d'elle et la serra dans ses bras. Surprise, Olivia lui rendit néanmoins son étreinte avant de s'écarter rapidement.

- Je vais aller me reposer un peu maintenant, expliqua-t-elle.

- Oui, bien sûr. Vous devez être exténuée. Reposez-vous bien, Olivia.

Olivia lui adressa un dernier sourire avant de jeter un coup d'œil aux Bishop qui discutaient, en se tenant par les bras. Puis elle entra dans une chambre et sans même songer à se changer, elle s'étendit sur le lit et se laissa glisser dans un sommeil serein et sans rêves.

* * *

NdA : Okay, quand j'ai commencé à écrire ce chapitre, je pensais honnêtement que ça ne prendrait que 2 ou 3 pages dans Word. Résultat, 7 pages. Bref, je me suis arrêtée là pour ce chapitre que j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire. J'ai pourtant eu beaucoup de mal, et j'ai peur de sonner faux, mais bon, c'est fait, c'est fait.

Alors je m'excuse Sweetylove30, pas de baiser ici. Ca ne faisait pas partie de mes plans. Alors en toute honnêteté, je ne suis pas shippeuse dans l'âme. Ne vous méprenez pas, je suis shippeuse en général. Et pourtant j'ai beaucoup de mal avec ces deux-là. Oui, je sais, vous allez dire que ça ne se sent pas dans ma façon d'écrire, je pense qu'on peut dire que, soit je suis tordue, soit je suis très compliquée. Pourtant je suis consciente du lien qui les unissent. Mais j'ai du mal à les concevoir en tant que couple. Et paradoxalement, ces deux-là sont indissociables. Ils ne peuvent clairement pas se passer l'un de l'autre, ils dépérissent dès qu'ils sont séparés. Et pourtant, malgré tout, malgré la fin de la saison 2, j'ai du mal à les visualiser en tant que couple. J'espère que la saison 3 me fera changer cette impression. C'est pourquoi, je suis très mal à l'aise dans le fait de les caser dans mes fics. Ca ne veut pas dire que je ne le ferai pas. Mais je ne promets pas de le faire non plus. On verra bien...

Voilà, j'arrête mon roman et je me mets à la suite, en espérant ne pas vous décevoir...

Sinon, il devrait sans doute rester 1 voire 2 chapitres. Et peut-être un épilogue si je me sens inspirée, lol !


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9

Nouveau chapitre enfin ! On arrive au bout ! A l'heure actuelle, je peux juste dire qu'il y aura encore un chapitre. Et je réfléchis toujours à un épilogue.

Merci les filles, toujours aussi fidèles et motivantes. Honnêtement, si vous ne m'aviez pas boostée, j'aurais sans doute abandonné cette histoire. Alors un grand merci à toutes les deux ! ;)

N.B. : Juste une petite remarque, malgré les mots employés et sans doute les apparences, je n'ai absolument aucun grief contre aucune discipline du corps médical. Ceci est juste le point de vue d'Olivia tel que je le conçois si la situation décrite dans cette histoire se produisait.

**Oh et petit détail, je ne me rappelle plus si je l'avais précisé ou non, mais je situe cette histoire après "The Bishop Revival" et avant "Jacksonville".**

* * *

Olivia se réveilla en milieu d'après-midi. Quand elle consulta sa montre, elle réalisa qu'elle avait dormi 8 heures d'affilée. Etonnée mais reposée, elle se leva, le cœur léger. Elle trépignait déjà d'impatience de rejoindre les autres et de s'assurer qu'elle n'avait pas imaginé le réveil de Peter. Mais elle se raisonna en se disant que tout était bien réel et qu'elle pouvait bien prendre une douche et se changer avant de descendre.

L'eau chaude lui fit du bien. Et troquer la robe contre un pantalon et un chemisier encore plus. Elle n'était définitivement pas à l'aise dans ce type de vêtement. Elle dévala les marches en trottinant comme une fillette le matin de Noël pour découvrir ses cadeaux au pied du sapin. Mais l'unique cadeau qu'elle souhaitait, se résumait à simplement revoir le sourire éclairer le visage de Peter comme souvent par le passé. En bas de l'escalier, elle tenta de se repérer et se dirigea vers le son des voix de Walter et Astrid qu'elle trouva assis à la table de la cuisine. Mais pas de trace de Peter, nota-t-elle, déçue.

Ils s'interrompirent quand elle entra. Aussitôt, Walter s'avança vers elle et saisit ses mains dans les siennes.

- Merci, Olivia. Merci de m'avoir ramené mon fils, dit-il avec ferveur.

Elle secoua la tête, l'air de dire que ce n'était rien. Et avant qu'elle ne puisse comprendre ce qui se passait, Walter la serrait dans ses bras une seconde avant de s'écarter rapidement. Et avant de s'éloigner d'elle, il lui lança un regard plein de gratitude qui la mit mal à l'aise.

- Où est Peter ? demanda-t-elle, à la fois pour satisfaire sa curiosité et pour dissiper sa gêne.

- Dans le jardin, dit Astrid en indiquant l'extérieur d'un mouvement de la tête.

Olivia fit un pas dans cette direction mais Walter l'interpela.

- Olivia ?

- Oui, Walter ? demanda-t-elle patiemment en dépit de l'urgence de rejoindre Peter.

- Vous n'auriez pas dû aller voir Peter sans moi.

Elle lui lança un regard d'excuse.

- Mais je suis content que vous l'ayez fait, ajouta-t-il.

Elle l'observa un instant, gênée de l'évidente reconnaissance qu'il lui témoignait, avant de hocher la tête d'un air entendu. Elle se détourna pour s'approcher de la porte-fenêtre, quand il l'appela à nouveau.

- Comment avez-vous fait ? Pour le réveiller, je veux dire ? Vous l'avez mis en colère ? demanda-t-il.

Malgré son impatience, elle sourit devant la curiosité attisée du scientifique en lui. Mais la réponse était beaucoup trop personnelle pour être dite à haute voix. Elle prit quelques instants avant de finalement répondre.

- Je suppose que je lui ai dit ce qu'il avait besoin d'entendre.

Elle comprit immédiatement au regard qu'il lui lança qu'il n'était pas satisfait de la réponse et qu'il était même encore plus curieux de savoir. Toujours résolue à ne pas clarifier les choses, elle fut reconnaissante à Astrid d'intervenir.

- Walter ? Je crois qu'Olivia voudrait aller rejoindre Peter…

- Oh ? Oh… oui, bien sûr, je comprends. Merci encore, Olivia.

Elle lui adressa un autre hochement de tête rapide. Astrid s'approcha d'elle et lui tendit une assiette avec des sandwiches coupés en triangles.

- Corrigez-moi si je me trompe mais vous n'avez rien avalé depuis hier…

- Merci mais tout à l'heure, Astrid.

- Il n'a rien avalé non plus, insista-t-elle.

Olivia comprit la ruse de sa collègue mais céda en emportant l'assiette. Elle sortit dans le jardin et trouva Peter assis dans l'herbe, les bras posés sur ses genoux relevés, ses doigts fractionnant méthodiquement des brins d'herbe d'un geste distrait. De profil, elle se rendit compte qu'il avait le regard dans le vague, sans aucun doute perdu dans ses pensées. Elle supposa qu'il ne l'avait pas entendue approcher car il ne tourna pas la tête quand elle se posta près de lui. Elle suivit un instant son regard et posa les yeux sur le paysage verdoyant qui s'étendait en pente douce devant eux. Puis elle reporta son attention sur Peter.

- Hey, dit-elle pour signaler sa présence.

- Hey, répondit-il simplement sans se retourner.

Si elle fut surprise par le fait qu'il ne tourne pas la tête, elle le fut davantage quand elle comprit au ton de sa réponse qu'il savait qu'elle se tenait là. Elle fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était pas vraiment les « retrouvailles » qu'elle avait imaginées. Elle attendit. Et comme rien ne vint, elle décida de s'asseoir près de lui. Elle lui tendit l'assiette. Il n'y jeta qu'un coup d'œil hâtif avant de refuser en secouant la tête.

- Okay, dit-elle, décontenancée.

Elle posa l'assiette entre eux et attendit, le regard fixé sur le paysage, comme il le faisait. Elle remonta ses genoux contre sa poitrine et les entoura de ses bras. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle le vit incliner légèrement la tête vers l'assiette, puis lui jeter un regard en coin, avant poser ses yeux à nouveau sur le paysage. Elle retint son sourire et ne bougea pas. Il refit le même manège une seconde fois sans qu'elle n'esquisse un seul mouvement. Puis, elle l'entendit soupirer.

- Et toi, tu ne manges pas ? dit-il enfin sans la regarder.

- Non, répondit-elle simplement.

- Depuis quand n'as-tu rien avalé ?

- Et toi ?

Il poussa un nouveau soupir. Visiblement, il n'était pas d'humeur à plaisanter, mais elle ignorait pourquoi.

- Te connaissant, tu n'as rien mangé depuis des heures. Voire des jours, dit-il.

- Je peux en dire autant de toi.

- Oui, mais tu n'étais pas scotchée et incapable de bouger sur un fauteuil roulant. (Il fit une courte pause) Tu as maigri. Je l'ai vu à tes joues. Alors fais-moi plaisir et mange.

- Je mange si tu manges, dit-elle d'un ton espiègle.

Cette fois, son soupir exprima clairement de l'exaspération. Mais au lieu de s'en offenser, elle s'en amusa. Car elle savait que sa mauvaise humeur n'était pas dirigée contre elle et que c'était sans doute la meilleure façon de le faire sortir de sa retenue. Il tourna finalement la tête vers l'assiette. Résigné, il saisit un morceau de sandwich. Sans chercher à dissimuler son sourire de triomphe, elle en saisit un morceau à son tour.

- Toujours aussi têtue, hein ? dit-il d'un ton bourru.

- Pas plus que toi.

Il lui répondit par un souffle amusé. Puis, il examina le contenu des tranches de pain.

- C'est Walter qui les a préparés ? demanda-t-il.

- Possible, répondit Olivia en haussant les épaules.

- Et tu as vérifié ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur ? dit-il avec suspicion, en examinant le contenu.

Elle rit.

- Ça m'avait manqué, dit-elle.

- Quoi ? La nourriture de Walter ? On voit que tu ne vis pas avec lui, dit-il d'un ton faussement ronchon.

Elle rit de plus belle.

- Non, je parlais de ton humour. Ca m'avait manqué, répéta-t-elle, d'un ton sérieux.

Il lui lança un coup d'œil à la hâte mais baissa rapidement la tête avant qu'elle ne puisse croiser son regard. Enfin, il mordit dans les tranches de pain avec une légère appréhension. Elle l'imita. Ils mangèrent en silence, vidant le contenu de l'assiette, Olivia ne se resservant que s'il commençait. Il dut comprendre le principe, car il finit sa part, satisfait de finalement la voir se nourrir un peu. Elle éloigna l'assiette d'eux quand elle fut vide et le silence retomba. Comme il ne parlait toujours pas, elle se lança.

- Comment te sens-tu ?

- Je vais bien, j'imagine.

- Tu imagines ? répéta-t-elle, sans comprendre.

- Oui… je veux dire, je suis là, j'ai repris le contrôle de moi-même, je parle… alors on peut raisonnablement dire que je vais bien, dit-il sans enthousiasme.

Elle fronça les sourcils. Quelques heures plus tôt, quand il s'était « réveillé », il lui souriait et la regardait avec tendresse, libre et heureux. Et elle le retrouvait, froid et distant. Ce fut elle qui soupira d'exaspération, cette fois.

- Peter, que se passe-t-il ?

Elle le vit distinctement crisper les mâchoires, signe qu'il était contrarié… voire fâché.

- Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça, lâcha-t-il enfin.

Elle afficha une expression médusée, avec une pointe d'irritation.

- Je me serais contentée d'un merci, tu sais ? dit-elle, sèchement.

- Merci, répondit-il sur le même ton.

- Peter, parle-moi ! Qu'est-ce qui te contrarie tant ?

- Toi, si tu veux tout savoir.

Elle accusa le coup. C'était la dernière réponse à laquelle elle s'attendait.

- Tu n'aurais pas dû prendre tous ces risques pour moi. Je ne le méritais pas.

- Peter, je… protesta-t-elle.

- Et surtout, l'interrompit-il, tu n'aurais pas dû écouter Walter et prendre ceux que tu as pris pour me réveiller. J'ai failli… j'aurais pu…

Il fut incapable d'exprimer ce qu'il pensait. Il se tut. Elle cligna des yeux. Enfin elle comprit. Il était en colère contre lui-même. Parce qu'il l'avait blessée. Et qu'il ne se le pardonnait pas. Elle se traita d'idiote en pensée pour ne pas l'avoir compris tout de suite.

- Peter, je vais bien.

- Vraiment ? lâcha-t-il, furieux.

Et d'un geste vif, il leva la main vers le col de son chemisier pour en écarter le pan afin de mettre en évidence les marques de bleus que ses mains avaient laissées. Quand ses yeux s'y posèrent, il eut un rire amer et lâcha le vêtement d'un geste rapide, une moue de dégoût sur ses lèvres. Il retourna à sa contemplation obstinée du paysage, l'air encore plus furieux.

- Ça, dit-elle en désignant son cou, ce n'est rien du tout, Peter. Ce ne sont que des bleus. Ils disparaitront dans une semaine tout au plus.

Il ne répondit pas, les yeux obstinément pointés devant lui.

- Peter, écoute-moi. Je vais bien et l'essentiel est que tu sois redevenu toi-même.

Il n'eut aucune réaction.

- Peter, regarde-moi.

Il n'en fit rien. Elle l'observa, contrariée. A nouveau, elle comprit pourquoi. Il évitait son regard depuis le début de leur échange. En clair, il était tellement rongé de culpabilité qu'il ne parvenait même pas à la regarder en face.

- Peter, regarde-moi, répéta-t-elle, réellement agacée cette fois.

Comme il ne bougeait toujours pas, elle tendit une main vers son visage et agrippa son menton pour le tourner vers elle. A contrecœur, il se résigna enfin à croiser son regard.

- Peter, je vais bien, dit-elle en appuyant sur chaque mot et en lâchant son menton.

- J'aurais pu te blesser davantage… j'aurais pu te tuer… et ça me rend malade…, dit-il la gorge serrée.

- Mais tu ne l'as pas fait…

- Olivia, c'est déjà la troisième fois en peu de temps…

- Tu ne l'as jamais fait volontairement. Et puis la première fois, tu étais infecté…

- Et quelles sont mes excuses pour les numéros 2 et 3 ?

- Je t'ai poussé à bout, dit-elle en haussant les épaules en tentant l'humour.

A sa mine renfrognée, elle comprit qu'elle aurait mieux fait de se taire. Malgré sa réaction, elle fut contente qu'il ne cherche plus à fuir son regard. Mais ses yeux exprimaient une profonde culpabilité.

- Peter, tu aurais pu, mais tu t'es toujours arrêté à temps… (elle soupira) ce que je veux dire, c'est que malgré les circonstances, tu es parvenu à te maîtriser et que ça ne change rien pour moi. Je mettrais ma vie entre tes mains sans hésiter, car je sais que tu es incapable de me faire du mal.

Il ne dit rien et fit une petite moue, mais ses yeux s'adoucirent. Alors, elle lui sourit tendrement et il céda à la tentation de le lui rendre, avec le même air qu'il arborait à sa sortie d'hôpital suite au vol plané qu'elle avait fait à travers son pare-brise quand elle lui avait répliqué de porter sa valise _(NdA : épisode 2x01 A new day in the old town)._

- Merci, Olivia, dit-il en retrouvant un air sérieux.

- Pour quoi ?

- Pour tout, répondit-il simplement.

Elle sourit à nouveau et c'est elle qui détourna les yeux, cette fois. Pour reprendre contenance, elle se leva et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à faire de même. Il la regarda faire, se sentant légèrement déçu que ce moment prenne fin. Mais il saisit sa main offerte et elle tira pour l'aider à se relever. Puis elle se baissa pour ramasser l'assiette.

- C'est toujours un plaisir de te sauver les fesses, dit-elle avec humour. Mais je te jure que si tu réagis à nouveau comme ça, je me ferai un plaisir de te les botter moi-même, ajouta-t-elle sur un ton faussement menaçant.

Il éclata d'un rire franc qui lui fit chaud au cœur.

- J'ai toujours su que tu étais une botteuse de fesses, répondit-il avec humour.

Elle rit à son tour en s'avançant vers la maison, soulagée de simplement pouvoir partager ce moment de complicité avec lui après ces derniers jours de stress intense.

- Attention, Olivia, n'aie pas l'air trop heureuse, dit-il soudain en la suivant.

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle, surprise.

- Parce que je suis persuadé que Walter nous épie en mangeant du pop-corn et s'il te voie heureuse, il va se faire des films et cherchera à nous marier dans les plus brefs délais.

Elle rit franchement. Il fit une moue faussement contrariée.

- Ca y est, c'est fichu, je suis sûr qu'il est en train de choisir une date pour la cérémonie, maintenant.

Elle ne put faire autrement que de sourire.

- Tu exagères, je suis sûr qu'il est juste heureux de te voir sain et sauf.

- Tu plaisantes ? Il m'a demandé si tu l'appellerais papa si on se mariait, lâcha-t-il.

Olivia lui lança un regard incrédule.

- Pas possible, dit-elle.

- Si, si, je t'assure qu'il l'a dit.

- Nan, je disais que ce n'était pas possible que je l'appelle papa…

Quand elle réalisa que Peter la regardait avec un sourire et un air à la « ça te dérange que j'appelle Rachel ? », elle se dit qu'elle aurait mieux fait de se taire.

- Enfin… je… nan, ce n'est pas que…

Le sourire de Peter s'élargit tandis qu'Olivia s'empêtrait dans l'embarras en réalisant le double sens de ses paroles. Il mit fin à son supplice.

- Ne t'en fais pas, il comprendra. Même moi, je l'appelle Walter…, dit-il avec un large sourire.

Ou presque… Car elle se sentit encore plus gênée. Mais ils arrivaient à la porte-fenêtre, où un Walter frétillant comme un poisson hameçonné les attendait en grignotant des bretzels.

- Tu vois ce que je disais…, murmura Peter à l'oreille d'Olivia en désignant les biscuits.

Elle sourit malgré elle.

- Alors, intéressante cette conversation ? dit Walter avec un haussement de sourcils équivoque.

- Très, Walter, dit Peter. Et si parlait de ce qu'on allait faire maintenant ?

- Que veux-tu dire ? demanda Olivia en entrant dans la cuisine.

- Eh bien pour te sortir de là, lui répondit-il, comme une évidence.

- Comment ça ? demanda-t-elle sans comprendre. Walter et Astrid ne sont pas recherchés, quant à moi, j'assumerai les conséquences.

- Olivia… protesta Peter.

- Peter, j'ai fait ce choix seule et je suis heureuse de l'avoir fait. D'autant plus de savoir qu'Astrid et Walter ne seront pas poursuivis.

- Et ta carrière au FBI ?

- Je suppose qu'elle a pris fin hier, dit-elle avec un haussement d'épaules.

Il l'observa avec attention cherchant des signes qui démentaient son indifférence, mais elle ne montra rien.

- Qui dirigera la Division Fringe, si tu le ne fais pas ? demanda-t-il.

- Il y a toujours Astrid.

- Agent Dunham… commença à protester l'intéressée.

- Tiens, où est passé le « Olivia » ? plaisanta Olivia, d'un ton léger. Et je ne pense pas qu'on m'appellera encore Agent Dunham, à l'avenir, ajouta-t-elle.

Elle avait parlé d'un ton neutre, mais Peter n'était pas dupe. Cette perspective lui coûtait bien plus qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre. Tous les trois la regardaient sans mot dire. Elle fit la moue et baissa les yeux pendant une seconde.

- Walter, Astrid, vous repartez le plus rapidement possible, avant que quiconque ne puisse se rendre compte de votre absence. Le mieux serait de rentrer de nuit et de reprendre vos activités demain comme si de rien n'était. Peter et moi nous repartirons demain et je me rendrai directement aux locaux du FBI. Fin de la discussion. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je vais aller prendre une douche, dit-elle en quittant la pièce.

C'était un mensonge puisqu'elle l'avait déjà prise, mais elle ne supportait plus leurs regards compatissants –voire désapprobateur concernant Peter– et elle ressentait le besoin de s'isoler. Bien sûr qu'elle allait regretter son travail et c'était un euphémisme. Quelque part c'était toute sa vie. Et pourtant elle ne regrettait pas sa décision. Comment le pourrait-elle quand elle voyait Peter, redevenu celui qu'elle connaissait ? Car au fond, elle se sentait responsable de tout ce qui lui était arrivé depuis qu'elle l'avait traîné jusqu'à Boston contre son gré. Et quand elle repensait à toutes ces fois où il avait frôlé la mort, ça la rendait tout simplement malade. Alors renoncer à sa carrière au FBI, en valait bien la peine, non ?

Elle s'allongea sur le lit au premier et se mit sans le vouloir à penser à toutes ces petites choses qui allaient lui manquer… ou pas. Etre appelée en pleine nuit, enquêter sur des cas invraisemblables sans compter ses heures, écouter patiemment les délires de Walter, porter une arme –elle sourit à cette pensée, un sourire triste–, sourire aux plaisanteries ironiques de Peter. Elle soupira. Sa vie n'était pas parfaite mais elle lui plaisait telle qu'elle était. Qu'allait-elle bien pouvoir en faire, maintenant ? Elle aurait plus de temps pour avoir une vie privée. Mais elle eut un rire à cette pensée. Sa vie personnelle se résumait à passer la soirée avec sa sœur et sa nièce. Quant à fréquenter un homme…. Elle poussa un nouveau soupir. Mieux valait ne pas y penser. Et malgré les heures de sommeil réparateur qu'elle avait accumulées aujourd'hui, elle s'endormit.

Peter l'avait regardée quitter la cuisine mais en silence il s'était juré de tout faire pour lui éviter d'aller pointer au chômage. Et puis, il était sincère. Que serait la Division Fringe sans Olivia Dunham ? C'est pourquoi il était désormais en train de discuter des possibilités avec Astrid.

- Il faut parvenir à faire tomber Shaw pour qu'il retire sa plainte, disait-il.

- Mais comment ? Nous avons déjà mené notre enquête sur lui. Ce gars est blanc comme neige.

- Il faut trouver un moyen de faire pression sur lui.

Astrid secoua la tête, impuissante. Peter réfléchit un instant.

- Et son collègue, celui qui était censé me guérir ? demanda-t-il.

- Le Dr Grant ?

- Oui, avez-vous fait des recherches sur lui ?

- Hum, non. Nous n'y avons pas pensé. Pourquoi ? Vous pensez à quelque chose ?

- Je sais pas, mais j'ai une impression bizarre en ce qui le concerne. Voyez ce que vous pouvez trouver sur lui. Je ne laisserai pas Olivia saboter sa carrière pour moi.

- Je m'y mets tout de suite, dit-elle avec un sourire.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-il, en notant l'air amusé d'Astrid.

- Rien, dit-elle en secouant la tête. Juste une impression de déjà-vu, répondit-elle, en pianotant déjà sur son ordinateur portable sans lui laisser l'opportunité de répondre.

Il la regarda d'un air intrigué, avec la désagréable impression d'être passé au côté d'une plaisanterie dont il faisait l'objet. Mais il n'insista pas, la laissant travailler. Il monta l'escalier, ne pouvant résister à l'envie de s'assurer qu'Olivia allait bien. Il savait qu'elle s'était isolée pour ne pas les inquiéter. Il passa la tête dans toutes les chambres et la trouva dans la dernière. Elle était allongée sur le lit et s'était endormie toute habillée. Dormir ne devait pas faire partie de ses intentions, pensa-t-il avec amusement. Puis il se dit qu'en plus de s'être sous-alimentée, elle devait être sacrément carencée en sommeil. Il allait partir mais il fut pris d'une impulsion. Il entra dans la chambre et s'approcha du lit sans faire de bruit. Il la regarda dormir paisiblement. Elle était sur le côté, les bras joints et les genoux repliés. Il prit un plaid et le posa sur elle. Puis il leva la main et écarta une mèche de ses cheveux de son visage et la replaça derrière son oreille. Elle soupira. Il sourit. Puis il quitta la pièce en se jurant de se battre pour le rétablissement de ses fonctions.

Quand il rejoignit Astrid, elle avait l'air ennuyée.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-il.

- Je suis vraiment désolée, je ne trouve rien.

Il vint se poster derrière elle et consulta son écran pardessus son épaule. Elle pointa l'écran.

- Tout comme Shaw, ce gars est irréprochable.

- Dites-moi tout ce que vous avez sur lui.

- Il est diplômé en parapsychologie et en neuroscience. Il s'est spécialisé sur les techniques d'hypnose et sur l'activité cérébrale. Il s'est fait un nom dans le domaine parapsychologique. Il est très demandé. Apparemment il trie ses patients et il faut des mois pour obtenir une séance et ouh…

- Quoi ?

- Ce gars touche en une heure, ce que je gagne en un mois… dit-elle dépitée.

Peter fronça les sourcils.

- Quoi ? demanda Astrid à son tour.

- Vous ne trouvez pas ça étrange qu'il m'ait pris en consultation ? Je veux dire… ce gars peut se permettre de sélectionner ses patients, il a un salaire annuel qui dépasse le PIB de l'Ethiopie et obtenir une séance relève de l'impossible. Mais… il prend la peine d'annuler tous ses rendez-vous et de s'occuper de mon cas bénévolement ? C'est trop beau pour être vrai, non ?

- Effectivement, vu comme ça, je suis d'accord. Surtout qu'Olivia m'a dit que Shaw était en admiration devant lui, je cite « comme un fan en délire devant sa star préférée ».

Peter sourit à cette comparaison.

- Alors on ne peut pas même pas dire qu'il fasse ça pour rendre service à un vieil ami, ajouta-t-il. Je veux dire, c'est pas comme s'ils se connaissaient et que Shaw lui avait demandé son aide.

- Mais Shaw retire du bénéfice à travailler avec lui, non ? suggéra Astrid.

- Je suppose. C'est un hôpital privé avec des investisseurs indépendants alors je pense que travailler avec un grand nom du domaine parapsychologique incite à la confiance.

- On peut peut-être utiliser ça à notre avantage…

- Comment ? demanda Peter.

- Je l'ignore encore mais je trouverai.

- Est-ce que vous pourriez accéder à son agenda. Je voudrais éplucher tous les contacts qu'il a eus ces trois dernières semaines.

- Je dois rechercher quelqu'un en particulier ?

- Non, récupérez tous ses rendez-vous, dit Peter.

- Okay. Je dois juste pirater deux ou trois systèmes informatiques mais ça ne devrait pas poser de problème. Après tout ce que j'ai fait ces dernières 24h, je ne suis plus à ça près, dit-elle avec un sourire.

- Astrid, vous êtes la meilleure. Vous devriez demander une augmentation, vous savez ?

Elle éclata de rire. Encore une fois, il eut l'impression qu'une subtilité lui échappait.

- Walter avait raison, dit-elle en faisant allusion à leur discussion sur le fait qu'ils allaient bien ensemble.

Peter la regarda sans comprendre. Et Astrid resta mystérieuse sur le sens de ses paroles, sachant qu'il ne pouvait pas comprendre, étant donné qu'il dormait à ce moment-là.

Une demi-heure plus tard, ses efforts payèrent et elle téléchargea le planning du Dr Grant des dernières semaines. Elle appela Peter, qui vint se poster au-dessus de son épaule.

- Il semble que notre cher médecin ait annulé pas mal de rendez-vous ces dernières semaines, dit Peter, intrigué.

- Oui, mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

- Je n'en suis pas encore sûr, dit-il, mais je sais qui pourra me le dire.

- A quoi pensez-vous ?

- Je pense que je rentre avec vous ce soir.

- Mais Olivia…

- … ne doit rien savoir, acheva-t-il.

- Peter, je ne…

- Astrid, vous la connaissez aussi bien que moi.

Elle doutait personnellement de cette affirmation mais elle n'en dit rien.

- Et vous savez qu'elle ne voudra pas me laisser agir si je lui en parle, acheva-t-il.

- Vous m'inquiétez. Si vous ne voulez pas lui en parler, c'est qu'il y a une bonne raison. Est-ce que vous comptez faire quelque chose d'illégal ?

- Vous êtes un peu mal placée mais… non, Astrid, dit-il avec un sourire rassurant. Rien d'illégal, c'est promis. Mais vous avez tous pris tant de risques pour moi, et surtout Olivia qui peut tout perdre, alors je veux moi aussi porter ma pierre à l'édifice. Je veux la sortir de là et je sais exactement comment faire. Mais rassurez-vous, je ne ferai rien de dangereux. Surtout en comparaison de ce qu'elle a fait pour moi. Je le lui dois bien.

Elle soupira.

- Elle va m'en vouloir terriblement de vous avoir emmené.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, je lui expliquerai que je ne vous ai pas laissé le choix.

- Mouais, je crois que je peux dire adieu à mon augmentation… dit-elle d'un ton peu convaincu.

- Ça aussi je lui en parlerai.

- J'y compte bien.

- Okay, alors rassemblez vos affaires. Je vais chercher les miennes. On part dans 10 minutes. Et demandez à Walter d'être discret. Olivia dort et je ne voudrais pas qu'elle se réveille.

- Compris.

Astrid le regarda partir, l'air amusée. Puis, elle secoua la tête. « Ils ne sont pas partenaires pour rien ces deux-là, pensa-t-elle tout bas. Walter a peut-être raison finalement. Mais honnêtement, je suis d'accord avec Peter. Olivia ne l'appellera jamais papa ». Puis elle sourit et referma le capot de son ordinateur portable, se demandant ce qu'il avait en tête pour sauver la carrière de celle qui avait tout sacrifié pour lui.

* * *

Valait l'attente ? Valait pas ? Prochain chapitre, c'est le tour de Peter, qui n'avait eu qu'un rôle mineur jusqu'à présent... ;)


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10

Dernier chapitre ! Hum, c'est bête mais j'ai la pression... j'espère que cette fin vous plaira. Bon rassurez-vous, je travaille à un épilogue. C'est bien pour vous les filles, car ce chapitre était prévu comme vraiment le dernier... Ah la la... j'espère... bon je vous laisse lire et comme d'habitude, les reviews sont toujours un plaisir !

N.B. : Juste une petite remarque, malgré les mots employés et sans doute les apparences, je n'ai absolument aucun grief contre aucune discipline du corps médical. Ceci est juste le point de vue d'Olivia tel que je le conçois si la situation décrite dans cette histoire se produisait.

* * *

C'était à son tour à présent. Olivia, Walter, Astrid. Ils avaient tous agi pour le tirer d'affaire tous. Ils avaient tous pris des risques, chacun à leur manière. Même Broyles avait contribué dans la limite de ses possibilités. Mais si Broyles, Walter et Astrid s'en tiraient à bon compte, il ne pouvait pas en dire autant pour Olivia. Abandonner sa carrière au FBI après tous les sacrifices qu'elle avait faits, c'était tout bonnement impensable. Et il était hors de question qu'il laisse faire une telle injustice. Voilà les pensées qui l'agitaient alors qu'ils roulaient en direction de Boston profitant de la nuit tombée et laissant derrière eux, Olivia qui ignorait tout de ses intentions. Aucun doute, elle serait furieuse quand elle se réveillerait, découvrant la maison vide, et le mot d'explication qu'il avait laissé. Mais il la connaissait assez pour savoir qu'elle ne l'aurait pas laissé agir si elle avait su. Ils formaient une équipe et ils le resteraient sinon c'était toute la Division qui tomberait. Tous pour un comme disait le dicton, comme les mousquetaires. Ils resteraient soudés. Et il savait déjà à qui s'adresser, même si ça ne l'enchantait pas. Nina Sharp. S'il y avait bien une personne qui pouvait le renseigner sur le Dr Grant, c'était bien elle.

Ils n'arrivèrent à Boston qu'aux premières heures du matin. Astrid déposa les Bishop à leur domicile. L'étape suivante consistait pour Astrid et Walter d'agir comme d'habitude. Aussi la jeune femme devait aller se changer chez elle avant de revenir chercher Walter pour l'emmener au labo. De là-bas, elle appellerait Broyles pour le tenir informé des derniers évènements. Quant à Peter, il aurait le champ libre pour agir.

Il prit une douche et se changea. Puis sans perdre plus de temps, il prit la direction de l'aéroport, destination New-York.

Deux heures plus tard, il entrait avec une étrange facilité dans le bureau de Nina Sharp.

- Monsieur Bishop, l'accueillit-elle, amusée et surprise. Quelle bonne surprise ! Quand mon assistante vous a annoncé, je dois dire que je n'y croyais pas vraiment. Et pourtant, vous êtes là, devant moi.

- J'en conclus que vous êtes au courant ? dit-il.

- Comment aurais-je pu l'ignorer ? Vous êtes à la Une des informations. Le patient apathique échappé de l'hôpital le plus renommé du Massachussets. Et l'agent Dunham est activement recherchée pour votre enlèvement.

- Eh bien, comme vous pouvez le voir, je vais bien. Et ce n'est pas pour ça que je viens vous voir.

- Alors dites-moi... Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ?

- Je viens solliciter un service.

- Vraiment ? Vous m'en direz tant, dit-elle d'un ton amusé.

- J'ai besoin d'informations sur un médecin.

- Corrigez-moi si je me trompe, mais vous me de devez déjà un service, non ? Pourquoi devrais-je m'acquitter d'un service supplémentaire envers vous ?

- Parce qu'il s'agit du Dr Grant.

Nina Sharp laissa paraître sa surprise durant une courte seconde. Une seconde de trop. Car Peter avait pu lire la lueur d'intérêt dans ses yeux avant qu'elle ne réaffiche un visage impassible. Son bluff avait fonctionné. Il n'était même pas sûr que Nina Sharp connaisse Le Dr Grant. Mais sa réaction en disait plus que les mots.

- Et alors ? dit-elle.

Mais Peter n'était pas dupe.

- Que savez-vous sur lui ? demanda Peter.

- Juste ce qu'il y a à savoir. Que c'est un brillant médecin spécialisé dans la parapsychologie et le domaine de la neuroscience. Il a récemment écrit des théories très intéressantes sur les troubles d'ordres post-traumatiques...

- Post-traumatiques ? répéta Peter.

- Oui, il a développé un certain nombre de théories sur les effets de grands traumatismes sur des patients. Dernièrement il s'est intéressé aux mécanismes qui poussent certains d'entre eux à se retrancher dans un état second. Un peu comme votre cas d'ailleurs.

Peter fronça les sourcils. Il avait une drôle d'impression. Comme si un détail important lui échappait.

- Vous voulez dire qu'il s'intéressait à sortir ces patients de cet état ? demanda Peter.

- Non, M. Bishop. Je dis qu'il étudiait les causes qui provoquaient cet état.

- Mais comment trouvaient-ils ses patients ? Ce genre de phénomènes est-il donc si répandu ?

- C'est justement ce qui est étrange. Le Dr Grant trouvait ses patients très facilement, alors que de tels cas ne se produisent pas tous les jours. Comme si…

Elle suspendit sa phrase tout en réfléchissant.

- Comme si quoi ? insista Peter.

Elle sortit de sa rêverie et le regarda avec un petit sourire.

- Comme s'ils se présentaient à lui comme par magie, dit-elle, amusée.

Peter réfléchit un instant. La réponse était là, mais il ne la voyait pas. Il rassembla ses pensées.

Si Grant étudiait les mécanismes qui engendraient l'apathie, entre autres, pourquoi s'était-il donné la peine de le voir, lui, qui était déjà dans cet état ? Et soudain la lumière se fit dans son esprit. Olivia avait dit que ses méthodes pour le ramener n'étaient pas habituelles. Comme s'il faisait tout pour le garder ainsi. Quel intérêt avait-il à le maintenir dans cet état hormis pour éviter qu'il parle de ses ravisseurs et les identifie. Car le fait d'être retrouvé n'avait sans doute pas été prévu au programme. Mais c'était sans compter sur l'acharnement d'Olivia et du FBI pour le retrouver. C'était parfois bien d'avoir ces gens-là de son côté, pensa-t-il.

Et voilà pourquoi Grant lui était familier. C'était forcément lui qui était derrière l'enlèvement dont il avait fait l'objet. Lui qui lui avait fait subir des tortures mentales et provoqué l'état apathique dans lequel il s'était réfugié. Et lui qui se portait volontaire pour étudier les résultats sur les patients victimes de ces troubles. Quel meilleur moyen de trouver des patients répondant aux caractéristiques requises des études qu'il voulait mener qu'en les créant lui-même. S'il était désormais certain de ce raisonnement, il s'arrangea pour n'en rien laisser paraître. Il enchaina.

- Je vous propose un marché. C'est donnant-donnant. Dites-moi où je peux le trouver… je parle d'une adresse officieuse, bien entendu…

- Et en échange ?

- En échange, je vous livre tous les résultats de ses recherches.

- Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que je suis intéressée par ses travaux ?

Il ne fut pas dupe. Nina tentait de minimiser son intérêt mais il était meilleur à ce jeu-là.

- Allons, Mme Sharp, si vous le connaissez bien, vous savez que la façon dont il a obtenu ses résultats n'est pas des plus... recommandables. Et je suis certain que vous n'avez pas pu atteindre le même niveau de connaissances et ce, malgré vos moyens. Car si de telles pratiques étaient admises et révélées au grand jour, ce serait la fin de MD. Mais je suis certain que vous avez suivi avec un grand intérêt les travaux du Dr Grant.

Nina Sharp afficha un grand sourire, amusée par le discours culotté du jeune Bishop.

- D'accord, admettons que vous disiez vrai... Qu'est-ce que cela vous apporte à vous ?

- Ça, ce sont mes affaires. Alors, quelle est votre décision, Mme Sharp ?

Elle sembla réfléchir un instant. Puis, elle appuya sur l'interphone pour appeler son assistante.

- Sophie, apportez-moi le dossier sur le Dr Grant, voulez-vous ?

- Tout de suite, madame Sharp.

- Monsieur Bishop, quelle est mon assurance que vous respecterez votre part ?

- Vous devrez me faire confiance, je suppose.

- Vous faire confiance ? Je ne sais pas. Mais je suppose que je fais confiance à la source de votre motivation.

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

Mais ils furent interrompus par l'assistante de Nina qui entra avec le dossier qu'elle remit à sa patronne.

- Merci Sophie, vous pouvez disposer.

Nina attendit qu'elle sorte pour remettre les documents à Peter.

- Bon courage, M. Bishop et à très bientôt, dit-elle.

Il saisit le dossier sans un mot et se dirigea vers la porte.

- Oh et passez le bonjour à l'agent Durham. Je suis sûre qu'elle vous sera reconnaissante pour ce que vous faites pour elle, dit-elle avec un air entendu.

Il eut un petit rire moqueur. Nina était décidément un adversaire coriace et elle savait bien plus de choses qu'elle ne voulait bien en dire. Mais à l'heure actuelle, il s'en fichait. Tout ce qui comptait était de réhabiliter Olivia. Sans perdre un instant, il prit la direction de l'aéroport pour retourner à Boston. Seconde étape : parler à Broyles.

Dès qu'il atterrit, il appela Broyles avec l'un des téléphones anonymes fournis par Astrid et lui demanda de venir le rejoindre à un endroit qu'ils connaissaient. Broyles ne fut pas surpris par son appel, Astrid lui ayant déjà fait part de ses intentions.

Une demi-heure plus tard, ils se retrouvaient à l'endroit convenu.

- Ravi de vous revoir. M. Bishop. Vous avez l'air en forme malgré les derniers évènements.

- Oui, grâce à Olivia.

- Où est-elle ?

- Oh, quelque part entre la Pennsylvanie et ici j'imagine, dit-il avec une moue en imaginant Olivia furieuse de s'être réveillée seule dans la maison.

- Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

- Je sais qui m'a enlevé, affirma Peter.

- Qui ?

- Le même qui a dit vouloir m'aider. Le Dr Grant.

- Le fameux psychologue qui travaille en collaboration avec le Dr Shaw ?

- Celui-là même.

- Avez-vous des preuves ? demanda Broyles.

- Non, mais je sais où les trouver.

Peter sortit l'adresse fournie par Nina Sharp et la lui tendit.

- D'où viennent ces informations ? demanda Broyles.

- Est-ce vraiment important ?

- Ça l'est si vous me demandez de lancer une opération sans savoir si la source est fiable.

Peter sourit.

- On croirait entendre Olivia, remarqua-t-il. Croyez-moi, la source est fiable. Lancez votre opération, Agent Broyles, vous aurez vos preuves et nous pourrons faire pression sur Shaw pour qu'il laisse Olivia tranquille.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que ça aidera l'agent Dunham ?

- Parce que Shaw ne voudra pas être mêlé à ça et au nom de Grant, une fois que vous l'aurez mis sous les verrous. Et je me ferai un plaisir de lui montrer tout l'intérêt qu'il aura à coopérer, dit-il du ton assuré.

Broyles lâcha un petit souffle amusé. Il retrouvait la même détermination farouche chez Peter pour aider Olivia que celle dont elle avait témoignée pour le sauver, lui.

- Par contre, je veux être présent quand vous l'arrêterez, dit Peter.

- Et pourquoi ça ?

- Je veux être là quand vous arrêterez ce fumier.

Ce n'était pas tout à fait un mensonge, mais il n'avait pas l'intention de révéler l'accord qu'il venait de passer avec Nina Sharp. Et il devait être surplace s'il voulait avoir une chance de respecter sa part du marché avant que le FBI ne saisisse toutes les données.

Broyles le scruta et tenta de lire sur son visage ce qu'il lui taisait mais fidèle à lui-même, Peter ne laissa rien paraître. Alors Broyles soupira et consentit à lui accorder cette requête inhabituelle.

Peter se leva mais avant de partir, il ajouta une dernière chose.

- Oh et vous devriez peut-être songer à une promotion pour l'agent Farnsworth. Elle s'est montrée redoutablement efficace, dit-il avant de s'en aller.

Broyles lâcha un bref rire amusé et le regarda partir.

Deux heures plus tard, le FBI investissait les locaux clandestins du Dr Grant, le prenant en flagrant délit d'expérimenter des techniques illégales sur des personnes portées disparues. Peter les suivit de près et s'arrangea pour accéder aux ordinateurs stockant les résultats des recherches. Rapidement, il fit une copie des fichiers sur un mini disque dur, sans que quiconque ne remarque quoi que ce soit.

Une fois cela fait, il se rendit au labo où il retrouva Walter et Astrid. Il demanda à cette dernière de copier les données et de les garder dans un endroit sûr avant d'y effacer le dossier qui le concernait –cela ne faisait pas partie de l'accord– et de les enregistrer sur un des serveurs sécurisés de MD dont Nina lui avait fourni un accès.

Si Astrid ne posa pas de questions, elle comprit la démarche et les conséquences du choix de Peter. Elle ne fit aucun commentaire mais s'amusa en silence de la détermination commune qu'Olivia et lui montraient à se sauver l'un l'autre.

Il allait repartir pour la dernière étape –le Dr Shaw–, quand Astrid l'interpela.

- Olivia a appelé avec un des portables que je lui avais laissé.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ? demanda Peter, légèrement inquiet.

- Comme vous vous en doutez, elle était furieuse quand elle s'est rendue compte que vous étiez parti sans elle.

Peter ne put s'empêcher de sourire en imaginant Olivia pester après lui.

- Elle a loué une voiture et revient à Boston.

- Où est-elle ? demanda-t-il, anxieux à l'idée qu'elle se rende au FBI avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de parler à Shaw.

- Elle ne devrait arriver que dans une heure. Elle a eu du mal à trouver une voiture, dit-elle d'un air gêné.

Peter fronça les sourcils, sans comprendre la réaction d'Astrid. Elle s'expliqua.

- Elle était vraiment très en colère après vous.

- Seulement moi ?

- Désolée.

- Okay, est-ce qu'elle a dit où elle allait ?

- Non, mais elle a dit quelque chose que je n'ai pas compris.

- Quoi ?

- Elle a parlé d'un certain Rick et d'une certaine Stéphanie.

Peter sourit à cette allusion à leur soirée dans ce bar de Cambridge _(NdA : épisode 1x10)_, l'année dernière où elle les avait fait passer pour frère et sœur. Hum, elle devait vraiment être en colère pour évoquer ce souvenir. Mais au moins, il savait où il pourrait la retrouver.

- Merci Astrid, dit-il simplement.

- Mais… commença-t-elle en le regardant sortir sans lui laisser le temps de lui demander la signification.

Puis elle secoua la tête, à moitié amusée et blasée.

- Ces deux-là ont même développé un langage qui leur est propre. Ils sont vraiment faits l'un pour l'autre, dit-elle avec humour.

- C'est ce que j'ai toujours dit, Astrale, c'est ce que j'ai toujours dit, dit Walter, tout content.

Astrid éclata de rire avant de reprendre ses activités.

Peter arriva une demi-heure plus tard à l'hôpital de Boston. Cet endroit lui fit froid dans le dos mais il resta concentré sur son objectif. Il trouva rapidement le Dr Shaw, qui d'ailleurs était facilement reconnaissable avec son pansement sur le nez. Il retint de justesse un sourire moqueur.

- Dr Shaw, dit froidement Peter en guise de salut.

Celui-ci leva les yeux vers lui et Peter vit clairement l'air stupéfait quand il le reconnut.

- Vous ? Mais comment… commença Shaw.

- Comment je suis sorti de mon apathie ? Pas grâce à vous ni à Grant, dit-il sèchement.

- Je suis… je suis ravi de voir que vous allez bien… bégaya-t-il, toujours surpris.

- Vraiment ? Vous le serez moins dans deux minutes, menaça Peter.

- Que voulez-vous dire ? dit le médecin en se renfrognant.

- Je veux que vous abandonniez les charges contre l'agent Dunham.

Shaw partit d'un grand éclat de rire.

- Vous êtes vraiment très drôle, M. Bishop.

- Oui, je sais, on me le dit souvent. Mais pour une fois, je ne plaisante pas.

Shaw afficha un sourire assuré et sarcastique.

- Et pourquoi ferais-je cela ? Elle m'a cassé le nez et a enlevé un patient. Vous soit dit en passant. Elle ne mérite pas son insigne au FBI.

- Vous n'êtes pas en mesure de la juger, répondit Peter, d'un ton glacial. Vous ne la connaissez pas.

- J'en ai vu bien assez pour savoir que c'est un danger pour les autres.

- C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité, railla Peter. A ce que je vois, vous n'êtes pas au courant…

- Au courant de quoi ?

- Vous devriez regarder les infos plus souvent…

- Je n'ai pas le temps, M. Bishop. D'ailleurs, j'ai des patients à voir…

- Alors prenez-le, dit Peter. Je vous assure que c'est dans votre intérêt.

Alors que Shaw allait lui répondre vertement, un aide-soignant vint à leur rencontre.

- Dr Shaw, vous devriez venir voir les informations, dit-il.

- Et pourquoi donc ? s'agaça Shaw, énervé qu'on veuille à tout prix lui dire ce qu'il devait faire.

- On parle du Dr Grant.

Pour la première fois, Shaw laissa tomber son masque d'assurance. Rapidement, il suivit l'aide-soignant, talonné de près par Peter. En effet, les informations passaient en boucle l'arrestation du Dr Grant et relataient les faits qui le compromettaient dans une affaire d'enlèvements et d'expérimentations douteuses sur des cobayes non-consentants. Peter ne dissimula pas sa joie quand il vit Shaw pâlir à mesure qu'il écoutait.

- Pas très recommandable, votre idole, dit Peter dans le dos de Shaw.

Celui-ci sursauta comme une fillette effarouchée, se rappelant soudain la présence de Peter. Il tenta de reprendre contenance avant de prendre la parole.

- Et alors ? Nous ne sommes pas mêlés à cette histoire. Vous ne trouverez rien qui établisse de lien avec les activités du Dr Grant, dit-il d'un ton qu'il voulait convaincant sans vraiment y parvenir.

- Peut-être, mais si une enquête était menée sur votre établissement, imaginez toute la mauvaise publicité qu'elle ferait.

Shaw déglutit mais refusa de se laisser intimider si facilement.

- De la mauvaise publicité est toujours de la publicité, dit-il, d'un ton maladroit.

- Je vous préviens, Shaw, si vous ne retirez pas votre plainte contre l'agent Dunham, je vous traînerai tellement dans la boue qu'aucun investisseur ne voudra venir y plonger les pieds pour vous en sortir. Et je ferai en sorte de briser votre carrière comme vous prenez plaisir à le faire pour elle. Je promets de vous poursuivre à tel point qu'aucun établissement nulle part sur ce continent, ne voudra vous prendre ne serait-ce que pour jouer les gardes-malades dans un hospice.

- Vous bluffez ! Vous n'avez pas ce pourvoir ! dit Shaw en déglutissant cependant.

- Vous voulez vraiment le vérifier par vous-même ? demanda Peter avec assurance.

Il bluffait, bien sûr. Il n'avait pas la main aussi longue. Pourtant, il se jurait de faire tout ce qu'il pourrait pour lui mener la vie dure le cas échéant. Mais il espérait cependant ne pas avoir à en arriver là. Il vit le médecin réfléchir intensément et son assurance se réduire à peau de chagrin de seconde en seconde.

- Très bien, répondit enfin Shaw, en essayant de retrouver un peu de dignité dans son attitude. Très bien, j'irai retirer ma plainte dès demain, si vous m'assurez de ne pas citer mon nom aux côtés de celui du Dr Grant.

- Pourquoi attendre demain ? dit Peter, satisfait. J'ai ici-même un document qui stipule que vous abandonnez les charges contre elle. Vous n'avez qu'à signer.

Il sortit le papier qu'il lui tendit. Shaw lui envoya un regard furieux mais finit par le saisir et signa d'un geste rageur.

- J'espère que c'est la dernière fois que je vois. Vous ou elle, d'ailleurs. Vous ne valez pas mieux l'un que l'autre, dit Shaw avec amertume.

- J'espère également ne plus jamais avoir affaire à vous. Et je vous dirai bien de demander pardon à l'agent Dunham, mais vous ne méritez même pas l'honneur de pouvoir lui présenter des excuses, dit Peter avec sarcasme. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une excellente journée, _Docteur_, dit Peter en prononçant volontairement le dernier mot avec une emphase ironique.

Puis, il sortit rapidement de l'hôpital sans un regard en arrière, soulagé et heureux.

Il retrouva Olivia au bar de Cambridge où ils avaient passé une soirée agréable l'année dernière, même si Olivia avait légèrement rompu le charme en les présentant comme frère et sœur. Comme s'ils ne faisaient pas un couple crédible. L'idée le gênait. Encore maintenant, d'ailleurs.

Il la repéra à une table du fond, sirotant tranquillement –du moins en apparence– une bière. Il prit une profonde inspiration, histoire de se donner du courage avant d'affronter la tempête. Car aux dires d'Astrid, elle était vraiment en colère. Il s'assit face à elle, une moue d'appréhension sur le visage. Elle ne put retenir un petit sourire.

- Pourquoi cette tête ? demanda-t-elle finalement.

- Je crois que j'attends que tu me bottes les fesses, dit-il avec appréhension.

A sa plus grande surprise –et soulagement–, elle éclata de rire.

- En effet, je devrais. Mais tu as de la chance, nous sommes dans un lieu public et je ne veux pas me faire remarquer, dit-elle.

- En effet, quelle chance pour moi. Pourquoi ici ?

- Je ne sais pas. Peut-être parce que ça m'évoquait de bons souvenirs...

- Vraiment ? dit-il d'un ton flatté et avec un grand sourire.

- Oui, mon cher Rick, dit-elle pour le charrier.

Il fit la moue à l'emploi de ce nom, se rappelant la notion de frère et sœur associée.

- Il faudra vraiment qu'on rediscute de ça, dit-il.

- Pourquoi ? dit-elle d'un ton innocent.

- Le truc du frère et de la sœur qui vont boire un verre ensemble, nan... Ça colle pas, dit-il en fronçant le nez.

- Pourquoi non ? dit-elle d'un ton amusé.

- Franchement, tu en connais beaucoup des frères et sœurs qui vont boire un verre ensemble, toi ?

- Et qu'est-ce que tu suggères ?

- Hum... meilleurs amis... c'est déjà plus crédible, non ?

Elle rit, amusée. Elle s'attendait sans doute à autre chose.

- Okay, va pour meilleurs amis. Je tâcherai de m'en souvenir à l'avenir, dit-elle.

- Merci, meilleure amie, dit-il à la fois déçu et soulagé.

- Alors ? C'est grâce à toi que je reprends du service ?

- Les nouvelles vont vite...

- Astrid a appelé, expliqua Olivia.

- J'aurais dû m'en douter.

- Merci, dit-elle sincèrement.

Il la regarda avec surprise.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-elle.

- Rien, c'est juste que… D'une part, je m'attendais à ce que tu sois furieuse et d'autre part, je dois admettre que je suis surpris que tu me remercies. Et puis entre nous, j'ai bien plus de raisons de te remercier que l'inverse.

- Es-tu en train de dire que je ne sais pas me montrer reconnaissante ?

- Loin de moi cette idée, mais reconnais que tu ne laisses pas les autres t'aider.

- Ça c'était avant, avoua-t-elle.

- Avant quoi ? demanda-t-il, intrigué.

- Avant toi, avoua-t-elle dans un souffle.

Il battit des paupières marquant sa surprise et l'observa. Contrairement à son habitude, elle ne baissa pas les yeux.

- Combien de bières as-tu bu ? ne put-il s'empêcher de demander avec humour.

- Es-tu en train de suggérer que je dois être soûle pour me montrer reconnaissante ? demanda-t-elle, faussement irritée.

Il ne lui répondit que par un haussement d'épaules et secoua la tête.

- Pour tout te dire, j'en ai bu trop pour te botter les fesses, mais pas assez pour ne pas voir que si je reviens à la Division, c'est grâce à toi.

Il rit.

- Je t'en dois autant, dit-il enfin. Peut-être même plus, ajouta-t-il d'un ton tendre.

Ils se fixèrent un instant avant qu'Olivia ne se détourne, retrouvant enfin ses réflexes. Un ange passa, le moment de détente touchait à sa fin. Olivia se leva, tandis qu'il l'observa, vaguement déçu mais pas surpris. Pourtant, il était écrit que cette soirée ne serait pas tout à fait comme les autres car elle eut un geste qui le surprit. Elle se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa sur la joue qu'elle assortit d'un léger « Merci Peter ». Bien sûr, on était loin d'un quelconque geste qui risquait de faire basculer leur relation de « meilleurs amis » à celle de « couple ». Mais quand on connaissait Olivia, c'était un geste inédit et rare, avec une signification bien plus forte qu'un simple sentiment de gratitude. Elle commençait déjà à partir, lui tournant le dos pour éviter d'avoir à le regarder. Il se remit de sa surprise et s'élança à sa suite. Il tenta de pousser son avantage.

- Quoi, c'est tout ? Grâce à moi, tu retrouves ton poste... tenta-t-il avec humour mais sans y croire.

Elle lui lança un regard d'avertissement amusé pardessus son épaule mais ne dit rien. Puis elle sortit du bar et il la suivit, le sourire aux lèvres. Sur le parking, elle lui souhaita juste une bonne nuit et lui dit à demain avant de rejoindre sa voiture. Il la regarda partir avec un sentiment d'acte manqué mais aussi avec l'impression si rassurante que tout rentrait dans l'ordre. Il soupira et secoua la tête, avant de rejoindre sa propre voiture et de rentrer.

Le lendemain quand Olivia arriva au labo, elle croisa Broyles qui venait lui remettre son arme et son badge. Ils entrèrent en même temps dans le labo. Trois paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers eux. Peter lui fit un signe de la main, mais elle ne les rejoignit pas tout de suite.

- Félicitations, Agent Dunham, la Division est à nouveau réunie grâce à vous, dit Broyles.

- Non, nous sommes une équipe. Je n'y serais pas parvenue sans eux. Et d'ailleurs, je dois également vous remercier. Vous avez joué votre part aussi.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, Durham, dit-il d'un ton sérieux.

Elle sourit et n'insista pas.

- Qu'en est-il de la Division ? Sommes-nous toujours dans le collimateur ? demanda-t-elle, sérieuse à son tour.

- Il semblerait que votre dernière affaire résolue nous ait remis dans leurs bonnes grâces. L'arrestation du Dr Grant a fait bonne impression et nous vaut une période de tranquillité appréciable.

- Grâce à Peter, dit-elle.

Il ne montra pas l'amusement qu'il ressentit à entendre ces paroles venant d'elle, sachant que la veille à peine, Peter rejetait tout le mérite sur Olivia, exactement de la même manière.

- Comme vous l'avez dit, vous êtes une équipe. Le mérite vous revient à tous.

- Merci Monsieur.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, Dunham. J'espère que vous m'épargnerez d'autres désagréments de ce genre. Je regretterais d'avoir à vous suspendre, ou pire, pour une nouvelle insubordination.

- Message reçu, Monsieur, dit-elle avec moue entendue. Oh et tant que j'y suis, je pense qu'Astrid mériterait une augmentation, glissa-t-elle.

- Pour quoi ? Avoir violé plusieurs dizaines de lois ? demanda-t-il, à nouveau amusé par l'impression de déjà-vu qu'Olivia lui donnait vis-à-vis de Peter.

- Je mettrais plutôt en avant son dévouement et sa prise d'initiatives, tenta-t-elle.

Il s'accorda un bref sourire.

- Nous verrons cela. Bien, je vous laisse une heure avant de vous solliciter à nouveau. Profitez-en.

- Monsieur ?

- Que croyiez-vous, Dunham ? La Division a été gelée depuis presque 3 semaines. Les cas ne se sont pas arrêtés d'apparaître juste parce que vous ne pouviez pas vous en occuper... dit-il avec une pointe d'humour.

Elle eut une moue amusée.

- Bien Monsieur.

- Allez-y, Dunham, Rejoignez votre équipe. Ils vous attendent.

- Hum, joignez-vous à nous, Monsieur... proposa-t-elle spontanément.

- Non. Mais merci.

Elle hocha la tête et rejoignit les autres pour partager le petit-déjeuner. Broyles observa d'un œil paternel leurs retrouvailles animées et joyeuses. Il lâcha un petit souffle amusé en pensant au× dernières semaines qu'ils avaient vécues et se sentit heureux de les voir réunis de nouveau. Il quitta le labo discrètement avec une dernière pensée pour ceux qu'il laissait derrière lui et qu'il considérait comme sa propre famille. L'esprit d'équipe, voilà quelle était la force de ces quatre-là et ce qui expliquait leur succès dans leur travail.

Olivia ne le vit pas partir et quand elle se retourna, la porte se refermait doucement. Elle sourit pensant à celui qui s'effaçait en silence, car contrairement à ce qu'il semblait penser, il avait sa place dans leur petite famille. Cette drôle d'équipe qu'ils formaient et qui était devenue pour chacun d'entre eux leur quotidien et leur nécessaire. Puis, elle reporta son attention sur les présents, simplement heureuse de pouvoir à nouveau partager un moment comme ça avec eux. Comme avant. En équipe.

* * *

Alors, verdict ?

Et sinon, je ne sais pas si l'idée va vous plaire, mais je travaille sur une nouvelle histoire qui se tiendra après la saison 2. Je vais essayer de l'écrire plus vite. Je devrais avoir plus de temps d'ici à la rentrée, normalement ! ;)


	11. Chapter 11

Et voilà, c'est la fin. La vraie, cette fois !

Merci les filles pour vos réguliers et inconditionnels encouragements, ça a vraiment été un plaisir de lire vos gentilles reviews. J'espère que cet épilogue vous plaira ! C'est pour vous, lol !

J'avoue être gênée par cet épilogue, toujours le même refrain, j'ai du mal à les concevoir en tant que couple... j'ai fait du mieux que j'ai pu, pourtant... bonne lecture !

* * *

A peine une semaine après la fin des évènements, ils avaient repris le travail à plein régime. Et leur nouvelle affaire leur donnait déjà du fil à retordre. Et pourtant, sans rien préméditer ni trop savoir comment, Peter et Olivia terminaient la soirée en buvant une bière à son appartement, après avoir déposé Walter à son domicile.

A vrai dire, ils étaient en train de parler de l'affaire dans le bureau d'Olivia, quand elle avait soudain dit quelque chose du genre « je suis exténuée » en passant ses mains dans ses cheveux. Peter l'avait alors regardée et avait constaté comme elle était tendue à cause de ce nouveau cas. Il lui avait proposé quelque chose comme « ça te dirait d'aller boire un verre, histoire de se détendre ? ». Elle lui avait dit « merci » mais décliné son offre, mettant en avant qu'elle n'avait envie que d'une chose : « j'ai juste envie de rentrer chez moi pour prendre une douche et me changer ». Il avait alors répliqué quelque chose du genre « et alors ? c'est pas incompatible… » avec un haussement d'épaules.

Voilà comment, en gros, ils en étaient venus à se retrouver chez elle, Peter assis sur son canapé et détendant l'atmosphère en usant de son humour, et Olivia, portant son t-shirt de Northwestern et un bas de jogging, les cheveux mouillés mais lavés, assise sur le fauteuil face à lui, les jambes repliées sous elle et riant de ses plaisanteries.

Le sourire toujours accroché à ses lèvres, elle termina sa bière avant de jeter un coup d'œil à Peter. Bien qu'elle appréciât sincèrement cet instant avec lui et surtout après ce qu'ils avaient vécu, elle se sentait vraiment fatiguée et trépignait de se mettre au lit et de dormir. A contrecœur, elle reprit son sérieux.

- Bien, si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, j'aimerais aller me coucher, Peter.

- Déjà ? Il est à peine 23h, Olivia, protesta-t-il, peu désireux de voir la soirée s'achever déjà.

- Peter, je suis épuisée.

- Oh allez, Dunham, ne sois pas si rabat-joie. Pour une fois qu'on passe une soirée sympa, on ne l'a pas volée, non ?

Elle pouvait difficilement le contredire puisque c'est ce qu'elle pensait aussi.

- D'accord, céda-t-elle finalement, mais ne m'en veux pas si je m'endors, dit-elle en faisant la moue.

- Okay, alors que pouvons-nous faire pour éviter que tu t'endormes ?

- J'en sais rien. A vrai dire, je crois que je ne suis bonne à rien, ce soir.

- Je te propose un jeu.

- Un jeu ? répéta-t-elle, incrédule. Quoi ? Une partie de poker ?

- Nan, je pensais à autre chose.

Elle secoua la tête, attendant qu'il poursuive.

- Je te propose « action ou vérité », dit-il enfin avant de boire une nouvelle gorgée de bière.

Elle haussa les sourcils en une expression d'incrédulité totale.

- Action ou vérité ? répéta-t-elle. Tu plaisantes, j'espère ? dit-elle avec un regard ahuri.

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il l'air innocent.

- Ca fait une éternité que je n'ai pas joué à ça. La dernière fois doit dater d'il y a 15 ans !

- Et alors ? Il n'y a pas d'âge…

- Peter c'est ridicule, protesta-t-elle.

- Dis plutôt que tu n'oses pas, Dunham. Aurais-tu peur de ce que je pourrais te demander de dire… ou de faire ? dit-il d'un ton moqueur.

Elle inclina la tête sur le côté, à la fois titillée et amusée.

- C'est un défi, M. Bishop ? répondit-elle sur le même ton.

- Non, juste une façon de s'amuser et de passer le temps. De quoi as-tu peur ?

- Je n'ai peur de rien.

- Prouve-le, Dunham. Joue avec moi.

Elle pinça les lèvres. Elle savait qu'il savait comment la convaincre. Il la connaissait décidément trop bien et il venait une fois de plus de le prouver.

- Okay, M. Bishop. Jouons.

Il afficha un sourire victorieux avant d'enchaîner.

- Alors je commence puisque j'ai eu l'idée, dit-il.

- Je t'écoute.

- Action ou vérité ?

- Vérité.

- Petite joueuse, se moqua-t-il gentiment.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais il ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

- Est-ce que tu étais inquiète pour moi après mon enlèvement ?

Elle cligna les paupières, surprise par cette question.

- Bien sûr, répondit-elle comme une évidence.

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il.

- Non, non, non, M. Bishop, dit-elle en souriant. Une seule question. A mon tour. Action ou vérité ?

- Vérité, dit-il en pensant tout bas qu'il devrait faire plus attention à la tournure de ses questions, dorénavant.

- De quoi te souviens-tu quand tu étais dans cet état ? demanda-t-elle.

Il prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir en se disant qu'elle aurait pu trouver pire comme question.

- Je me souviens de presque tout, sauf des moments où j'étais drogué ou endormi. J'étais conscient de tout ce qui m'entourait, mais je ne pouvais pas réagir.

Elle sembla méditer sa réponse. Tout ce qu'elle lui avait révélé, ses pensées intimes, ses doutes et ses craintes. Elle secoua la tête comme pour chasser ses pensées, ennuyée à l'idée qu'il n'ait rien oublié.

- Action ou vérité ? demanda Peter.

- Vérité.

Il sourit, content qu'elle choisisse cette option.

- Jusqu'à quel point étais-tu inquiète pour moi ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire équivoque.

« Ah c'est comme ça, Peter. Très bien, tu l'auras voulu », pensa-t-elle. Elle prit néanmoins le parti de lui répondre sincèrement.

- J'étais morte d'inquiétude. Je n'en dormais plus la nuit et je faisais des cauchemars où je te cherchais sans parvenir à te retrouver. J'étais fébrile et j'ai fait du sport à outrance pour me défouler. J'ai inquiété beaucoup de monde autour de moi. Et si tu veux tout savoir, j'ai perdu 3 kgs entre le moment où tu as disparu et celui où tu es redevenu toi-même.

Il apprécia à sa juste valeur, cet accès de franchise qui avait dû lui coûter, tandis qu'elle baissait les yeux faisant mine de jouer avec sa bouteille vide pour dissimuler son embarras.

- Action ou vérité ? demanda-t-elle sans relever les yeux.

- Vérité.

- Walter a dit que pour te faire réagir, je devais utiliser la jalousie. C'est ce que j'ai fait à l'hôpital. Je t'ai parlé de Lucas pour te faire sortir de ta transe et ça a fonctionné, dit-elle. Puis j'ai recommencé à la maison de campagne, en te mentant au sujet de Sam Weiss.

Il fronça les sourcils, craignant de deviner où elle voulait en venir.

- Et alors ? Quelle est la question ? demanda-t-il.

- La question est : étais-tu vraiment jaloux ? dit-elle en levant les yeux vers lui. Est-ce que Walter avait raison ? C'est bien la jalousie de me savoir avec un autre homme qui t'a réveillé les deux fois ?

Il entrouvrit la bouche et se recula pour s'appuyer au dossier du canapé, comme pour gagner du temps. « Okay, passons directement aux choses sérieuses », pensa-t-il en pinçant les lèvres, contrarié par l'aspect très personnel de la question et de ce qu'elle sous-entendait.

- Jaloux est un bien grand mot. Je dirais que j'étais fâché de savoir que tu prenais du bon temps alors qu'on travaillait d'arrache-pied pour résoudre cette enquête, répondit-il.

- Peter ! protesta-t-elle, à la fois vexée du reproche et persuadée qu'il n'était pas honnête. Je pense savoir quand tu mens et tu viens de le faire. Ce jeu, c'était ton idée, je te le rappelle, alors si tu ne joues pas franc jeu, on arrête. Et puis quelle est ton excuse pour Sam ?

- Tu t'es confiée à un parfait inconnu plutôt qu'à moi.

Elle lui lança un regard fâché et il poussa un soupir exaspéré.

- Okay, okay, j'étais jaloux, ça te va ? avoua-t-il finalement à contrecœur. A ton tour, action ou vérité ? enchaîna-t-il sans lui laisser le temps de réfléchir à sa réponse.

- Vérité.

- Pourquoi as-tu risqué de compromettre ta carrière pour venir me sauver de cet hôpital ?

Elle soupira. Le jeu prenait une tournure si personnelle que sa fatigue s'était envolée au profit de son instinct naturel de garder ses émotions pour elle.

- Tu en aurais fait autant à ma place. J'ai fait ce que je devais faire.

- Tu te défiles à ton tour, Dunham. Sois franche.

Elle soupira à son tour, exaspérée. Mais elle se montra sincère dans sa réponse, néanmoins.

- Parce que je ne supportais pas l'idée de te savoir dans cet état. Parce que faire ce travail sans toi n'avait plus d'intérêt. Parce que ta présence m'est devenue indispensable… et bien que tu n'aies pas posé la question, si c'était à refaire, j'agirais exactement de la même façon.

Elle ne détourna pas les yeux durant cet aveu, mais elle était visiblement gênée.

- Action ou vérité ? dit-elle.

- Vérité.

- Shaw a dit qu'avant de sombrer dans l'apathie, tu avais pris soin de laisser une clé pour pouvoir en ressortir. Walter a dit que j'étais cette clé. Pourquoi ?

Il détourna un instant les yeux.

- Ils s'étaient renseignés sur moi et sur les personnes que je fréquente. Ils m'ont questionné sur toi. Ils voulaient en savoir plus. Mais j'ai résisté. Je ne voulais pas qu'ils apprennent quoi que ce soit sur toi par mon intermédiaire. Je ne voulais pas qu'ils m'utilisent pour t'atteindre ou pire, qu'ils te fassent subir le même sort en pensant que tu ferais un bon cobaye. C'est pour ça que je me suis mis dans cet état.

- Ce n'était pas ma question, Peter. Ma question était : pourquoi étais-je la seule qui pouvait te ramener. Pourquoi moi, Peter ? insista-t-elle.

Il soupira bruyamment, se disant finalement qu'il avait eu une idée stupide en proposant ce jeu qui n'en était plus un depuis le début de leurs questions.

- Je crois que tu le sais déjà, Olivia, dit-il d'un ton sérieux.

- Je veux l'entendre.

Il pinça les lèvres avant de répondre.

- Parce que tu es la seule chose de positif dans ma vie. La seule chose qui en vaille la peine et pour laquelle je suis prêt à me battre jusqu'au bout pour la conserver. Et je ressens le besoin irrépressible de t'aider et te protéger, malgré ta résistance à ce que je le fasse. Toi et cette sorte de petite famille que l'on forme avec Walter et Astrid, aussi. Mais surtout toi, dit-il sur un ton où perçait une légère irritation.

Il observa sa réaction. Elle baissa un instant les yeux et il trouva soudain sa gêne, charmante.

- Car s'il y a bien une chose qui m'importe dans ma vie, c'est toi, acheva-t-il d'un ton plus doux.

Quand elle releva les yeux, il chercha son regard. Elle le soutint quelques secondes mais elle finit par céder la première.

- Action ou vérité ? demanda-t-il.

Elle dut se forcer à relever les yeux vers lui. L'instant était devenu beaucoup trop sérieux et intime pour elle. La fatigue et l'envie de retrouver l'atmosphère rassurante de son lit la reprirent.

- Peter, et si on arrêtait pour ce soir ? Tu devrais rentrer.

- Oh allez, Olivia, où est passé ton côté joueur ?

- Il est allé se coucher et j'aimerais en faire autant.

- Ne sois donc pas si sérieuse, il reste un quart d'heure avant qu'on atteigne minuit. Tiens au moins jusque-là et je te promets que je te laisserai aller te coucher ensuite.

Pour être honnête, ce n'était pas tant l'idée de terminer la soirée à une heure qu'il considérait encore trop précoce qui le dérangeait, mais plutôt celle de la finir sur une note aussi sérieuse. Et surtout achever la soirée sur l'aveu sincère qu'il venait de faire. Il ne voulait pas la quitter en restant sur les mots qu'il avait prononcés, sachant qu'elle continuerait sans doute à y penser et à les analyser. A vrai dire, il avait besoin d'une diversion pour lui faire penser à autre chose. Et il avait déjà préparé sa prochaine question.

Elle soupira et l'observa en réfléchissant.

- Okay, accepta-t-elle finalement.

Comme si elle avait deviné ses intentions, elle trouva avisé de changer de tactique.

- Va pour action alors.

Il sembla légèrement déçu et elle se sentit soulagée. Mais pas pour longtemps. Car le froncement de sourcils contrarié de Peter se transforma soudain en un sourire qu'elle qualifia soudain de diabolique. Son propre sourire se fana sur ses lèvres tandis qu'elle se demandait ce qu'il avait en tête.

- Okay, action alors.

Elle sentit l'impatience monter d'un cran tandis qu'il l'observait sans rien dire. Il se décida enfin.

- Embrasse-moi, dit-il. Et je parle d'un vrai baiser. Pas comme celui pour me remercier il y a une semaine dans ce bar à Cambridge.

C'était de la pure provocation de sa part. Car il était sûr à 99% qu'elle allait le jeter dehors en lui bottant les fesses au passage. Au pire se disait-il, si elle le prenait mal, il s'excuserait demain, prétextant les bières, la fatigue et le stress des dernières semaines. Elle le regarda d'un air incrédule, comme s'il venait de dire une mauvaise blague douteuse. Mais son expression était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus sérieux, si on mettait de côté le sourire qu'il arborait toujours. Elle émit un petit rire avant de se gratter nerveusement la tête.

- Tu plaisantes, j'espère ? dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

- Pas le moins du monde, répondit-il sérieusement, bluffant à outrance.

- Peter, c'est ridicule ! protesta-t-elle en se levant.

Il ne bougea pas et suivit son mouvement des yeux, s'amusant de sa nervosité à la simple idée de l'embrasser.

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il, faisant l'innocent.

Elle afficha une expression qui signifiait que la réponse était évidente.

- Parce que c'est ce qu'un ado de 15 ans demanderait, dit-elle pour tenter de tourner en dérision ce défi qui la gênait terriblement.

- Tu te dégonfles, hein ? se moqua-t-il, amusé d'avoir deviné juste.

- Ce n'est pas une question de se dégonfler ou pas, Peter. C'est juste que c'est idiot, c'est tout !

- Pourquoi ? insista-t-il.

Elle ouvrit la bouche mais ne trouva rien à dire d'autre de plus intelligent que :

- Parce que !

Il sourit à nouveau.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais. Tu te dégonfles, Dunham. Juste pour un tout petit baiser, se moqua-t-il.

- C'est faux !

- C'est vrai !

- Très bien ! dit-elle d'un ton décidé. Très bien, je vais le faire !

- Vraiment ? dit-il en levant un sourcil, sans trop y croire.

- Oui ! Je vais le faire, répéta-t-elle.

- Alors, qu'attends-tu ? demanda-t-il pour la titiller.

Contrariée, elle pinça les lèvres avant de faire quelques pas dans sa direction, l'air déterminé. Elle s'arrêta devant lui.

- Lève-toi, Peter, ordonna-t-elle.

Lentement il obéit, sans la lâcher du regard. Elle suivit son mouvement sans détourner les yeux pour lui prouver qu'elle ne se dégonflait pas. « Comme il était facile de la persuader », pensa-t-il, amusé, bien que certain qu'elle n'oserait pas cependant.

Pourtant, quand elle se souleva sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser, il se figea, réellement surpris. Son baiser fut timide. Elle se contenta de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes pendant une seconde avant de s'écarter. Bien qu'agréablement surpris qu'elle ose, il se sentit déçu par la fugacité du moment. Quand elle se recula, elle affichait un air satisfait et fit un petit mouvement de la tête, l'air de dire « tu vois ? je l'ai fait ». Il prit le parti de la taquiner.

- Et c'est tout ? C'est tout ce dont tu es capable ?

Elle ouvrit la bouche d'indignation avant de répliquer.

- Je l'ai fait, dit-elle comme s'il s'agissait d'une importante concession de sa part.

- Et tout ce cinéma que tu m'as fait, c'était juste pour ça ?

Il la provoquait volontairement. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais il adorait la mettre en rogne ce soir. Mais si avec tout ça, elle ne lui bottait pas les fesses, il s'estimerait heureux et pourrait toujours jouer les repentis pour se faire pardonner. Et puis il devait reconnaître qu'il adorait la taquiner et qu'elle était absolument adorable quand elle était en colère. Elle semblait d'ailleurs hésiter entre l'envie de lui botter les fesses et celle de le mettre à la porte sans ménagement. Il sourit de plus belle, sous le charme. Ça sembla la décider à réagir.

- Action ou vérité ? demanda-t-elle, avec l'intention de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce.

Ils s'affrontaient toujours du regard, l'air furieux d'un côté, moqueur de l'autre. Elle finit par sourire comme si elle venait d'avoir une idée. Elle venait de décider que s'il disait vérité, elle lui demanderait de lui révéler sa plus grande honte pour pouvoir se moquer à son tour de lui et lui passer l'envie de sourire bêtement et s'il disait action, lui demander de sortir de chez elle. Satisfaite d'elle-même, elle insista.

- Alors ?

- J'espérais que tu me demanderais ça, dit-il sans se départir de son sourire.

Elle perdit un peu de son assurance en se demandant encore une fois ce qu'il avait en tête, pestant de la facilité avec laquelle il parvenait à lui ôter son assurance. Puis elle réalisa soudain qu'il était une fois de plus parvenu à lui faire faire ce qu'il voulait. Elle fronça les sourcils et son sourire disparut totalement de ses lèvres. Enfin, il répondit.

- Action, dit-il en décidant soudain de profiter du moment.

Si ce n'était pas maintenant, ce ne serait peut-être jamais. Et avant qu'elle n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, il se pencha et l'embrassa. Un vrai baiser. Et il posa rapidement ses mains sur ses joues, comme pour l'approcher de lui. Ou l'empêcher de s'écarter. Mais la rapidité de la réaction de Peter la figea net. Et quand l'idée de reculer traversa enfin son esprit, elle réalisa soudain qu'elle lui rendait ardemment son baiser et qu'elle avait passé ses bras autour de sa nuque pour le rapprocher d'elle. Comprenant qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention de le repousser, il déplaça ses mains de ses joues à sa taille et la serra un peu plus contre lui. Elle se détacha pourtant de lui quelques secondes plus tard, embarrassée. Mais elle n'essaya pas de se dégager de son étreinte.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on est train de faire ? demanda-t-elle, incertaine mais pas effrayée comme il l'avait craint quand elle s'était écartée.

Elle avait le cœur battant, la respiration anarchique et les pensées confuses. Il avait cet effet-là sur elle. Elle ne pouvait pas l'ignorer. Il adopta une attitude sérieuse mais empreinte de douceur et la regarda droit dans les yeux, soulagé qu'elle ne cherche pas à se dégager de son étreinte.

- On ne fera que ce que tu décideras. Demande-moi d'arrêter ou de partir si c'est ce que tu veux. Demande-moi d'oublier, je le ferai, dit-il avec sincérité.

Il ne s'était pas attendu à cette réaction de sa part. Il avait juste eu envie de profiter de l'occasion de l'embrasser. Bien sûr qu'il en avait eu envie. Cette idée n'était pas nouvelle. Mais elle l'était pour elle. Il le réalisait. Alors oui, il pensait ce qu'il disait. Mieux valait faire marche arrière dès maintenant, la chute serait moins douloureuse.

Elle le fixa quelques secondes, mais elle le connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il pensait ce qu'il disait. Elle hésitait. Ce qui la retenait ? La peur, éternel même refrain. L'idée saugrenue mais pourtant bien présente qu'elle n'était pas douée dans le domaine des sentiments. Pas faite pour aimer. Pas faite pour être aimée. Et qu'après tout ce qu'elle avait vécu, la solitude lui avait donné l'impression de ne pas souffrir, ni de faire souffrir personne. Mais c'était Peter. S'il n'était pas celui qui pourrait lui faire changer d'avis sur ces points, qui le pourrait ?

- Il vaudrait mieux qu'on en reste là.

Elle s'éloigna de lui et vit la déception passer sur le visage de Peter avant qu'il ne reprenne contenance pour tenir ce qu'il venait de dire. Il lui lança un petit sourire rassurant, dont il ne parvint pourtant pas à cacher la pointe de tristesse. Puis, il hocha la tête d'un air entendu, incapable de parler dans l'immédiat. Déjà, il partait en direction de la porte.

- Du moins pour ce soir, ajouta-t-elle dans son dos.

Il se retourna brusquement et la regarda d'un air surpris, comme s'il avait mal entendu. Alors elle lui sourit.

- Que dirais-tu de sortir un soir, boire un verre ?

- Tu veux dire, en tant que « meilleurs amis » ? demanda-t-il, prudent.

- Je veux dire, comme toi et moi, discutant de l'éventualité d'un « nous », précisa-t-elle.

Alors il laissa échapper un petit soufflé amusé.

- Je dirais, avec plaisir, Dunham, répondit-il, toujours surpris.

- Bien.

- Bien, répéta-t-il, en la fixant comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois.

Elle fit une moue gênée sous son regard insistant et baissa les yeux.

- Peter ?

- Oui ? dit-il, semblant sortir de sa rêverie.

- J'aimerais vraiment aller me coucher, maintenant.

- Hein ? Oh, oui, excuse-moi. Je m'en vais.

Et il se dirigea vers la porte qu'il ouvrit. Elle le suivit tandis qu'il s'arrêta sur le palier en se tournant vers elle.

- Mais quand tu disais l'éventualité d'un « nous », qu'est-ce que… commença-t-il.

- Bonne nuit, Peter, dit-elle en se mordant la lèvre.

Puis, avec un air amusé, elle referma la porte sans lui laisser la possibilité de répliquer. Il resta un moment devant sa porte close, se demandant s'il avait rêvé, tandis qu'elle s'appuya un court instant, dos à sa porte. Et elle secoua la tête, toujours amusée de l'air incrédule de Peter et de la façon dont finalement elle avait eu le dernier mot. Sur un dernier sourire, elle se dirigea vers sa chambre pour pouvoir enfin s'allonger et dormir, l'esprit plus léger qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé à l'idée de sortir avec Peter.

Enfin, il bougea et trottina d'un pas léger les quelques marches de l'entrée de son immeuble, l'esprit en ébullition. Puis il sourit en pensant à comment un stupide jeu avait bien pu faire basculer les choses. Il mit les mains dans ses poches et décida de marcher jusqu'à chez lui pour s'éclaircir les idées alors que flottaient encore dans sa mémoire, le parfum de ses cheveux, le goût de son baiser, la douceur de son sourire et l'espièglerie de son regard. Et comme une promesse dans l'air frais de cette nuit étoilée, résonnait l'éventualité d'un « nous ».

* * *

Je ne serais pas contre une dernière review. ;)

J'espère juste que cet épilogue ne dénote pas trop avec le reste de l'histoire. Merci de m'avoir lue.

Alors SweetyLove, cette fic, ça avance ? Quand penses-tu pouvoir nous la poster ? Je suis curieuse, moi !

Et dernière chose, ma prochaine fic est bien avancée, et j'espère pouvoir la poster avant le début de la saison 3. Mais à l'inverse de celle-ci, je vais attendre d'avoir bien avancé pour commencer à la poster et éviter de renouveler les délais catastrophiques entre chaque chapitre ! ;)


End file.
